Death by Desire
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt find himself in the hands of a vicious serial killer who murders seemingly for the fun of it. But does this man have a dark past that motivates him to kill? And what will happen to Fayt?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Again, I'm terribly sorry for not working much on anything for the past week or so. I get extremely lazy…I start working on something…then I get bored with it and work on something else….so I have about 3 half-chapters for various projects…and today I finally got a whole chapter done….a brand new story involving stuff from my language arts classes, Yami no Matsuei…which is my favorite new anime…and just…parks in general…I love them as a setting. But anyway…if you guys want me to update anything, any story at all…or start something new…I get lazy so you have my e-mail address and just sent me an e-mail saying, "Stop being lazy and get to work, bitch!" That'll totally work…I promise. XD And I won't be offended at all…I get told I'm a bitch all the time…and it's probably true. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Yami no Matsuei, Obasan, A Good Man is Hard to Find, and wherever else these plot concepts came from. Oh, and the characters don't belong to me either…they're from star ocean. Oh noes, that leaves me with nothing:o

_Killer without a face_

_Disappears without a trace_

-Me

Another body. It was the third body of the week, the second one that same day. It all fit the maddening pattern that baffled the police. One dead on Monday, two dead on Tuesday. On Wednesday there would be three. This deadly game was played everyday with its weekly pattern and it had gone on for over three months. The police still hadn't caught the infamous Clockwork Killer. The bodies would turn up in random locations, never in the same place and never at the same time of day. They all died of different causes, some by a gunshot, some of a stab wound. A note was placed beside each body in a pale pink envelope. The note thanked the victim's family for the sacrifice and noted that an organ had been removed.

Nobody had ever seen one of the murders taking place, but everyone was paranoid. Anyone seeing anyone remotely suspicious had called the police and reported seeing the killer. The police were running ragged chasing after all the tips and they still had no idea what the killer looked like. Churches were meeting on Mondays. It was mass hysteria.

Fayt Leingod had no idea why he was walking alone in the late afternoon. He knew about the murders and it wasn't that he didn't care. He didn't want to die, but maybe he felt safe now that Tuesday's victims had both been found. But what if the murderer was already searching for Wednesdays' victims?

Fayt shivered and wrapped his coat tighter around his body. It was late autumn and the yellow leaves were swirling around the ground in the light breeze. It was quiet. Nobody was around. The silence was usually calming, but tonight it just unnerved Fayt. He cringed as the leaves crunched under his feet, breaking the overpowering quiet.

Fayt had a sudden disquieting feeling that someone was watching him. He jerked his head up and looked around swiftly. Nothing was there except the fallen red and gold leaves.

The sun was beginning to set over the park. Fayt left the sidewalk and walked across the crisp grass. He settled into a park bench and stared at the purpling sky. A faint smile crossed his face.

The wind picked up, billowing Fayt's jacket around his shoulders. He tightly crossed his arms over his chest, clamping his coat closer to his body. He huddled into the park bench for warmth. A strong gust of wind blew Fayt's bluish hair into his face. By the time he had brushed his hair out of his eyes, something had happened.

A light shone out from between the densely packed trees. It was a small light, but steady and unmoving. Fayt was deathly afraid, but at the same time, he was drawn towards it by his curiosity, a sick fascination with finding out if it was dangerous.

Fayt wove his way through the trees, nervously looking around the trees for anything out of place. He was surprised to have stumbled out of the forest and into a small clearing. He cautiously walked into the open space to examine the small run-down shack in the middle of the clearing.

"Ah, you're here," a masculine voice whispered behind him.

Fayt whirled around and pressed himself up against the shack, his eyes wide with fear. No one had been around for miles. Where had he come from?

The man stepped forward, indifference to Fayt's fear in his crimson eyes. "I live her you know. You're trespassing." He gave Fayt's trembling form a sharp look.

"S-sorry," Fayt whispered, trying to keep his teeth from chattering. "I won't bother you anymore. I-I'll go right now!" Fayt turned to escape but the stranger caught his wrist.

"You're not leaving," he said in a low threatening tone. The deepening twilight created sinister shadows across his face.

Fayt yelped. "No, let me go! Don't kill me! He started to struggle.

The hand tightened around his wrist. "Who said anything about killing you?"

"But…you're the Clockwork Killer, aren't you?" Fayt's forehead creased with confusion.

"Of course I am," the man said pleasantly. "But I won't kill you, at least not yet. You're going to entertain me first." He pushed Fayt towards the door.

Fayt screamed and clawed at the killer ineffectually. He merely frowned and showed Fayt against the wall. "Don't fight me or it'll be so much worse for you. If you cross me, I'll make you wish that I had killed you outright."

Fayt tensed as the killer pinned him against the side of the shack with his body. The man lifted Fayt's arms above his head and tied them to a lantern on the above the porch.

He stepped back and examined Fayt with a slight tilt of his head. "Beautiful. I might keep you like that forever."

"No!" Fayt wailed. "You'll burn my arm off!"

"Too bad," The killer snarled. "You submitted to me when you took up my invitation."

"What invitation?" Fayt asked fearfully.

The killer looked surprised. He pulled a small postcard out of his black trench coat and waved it in Fayt's face. "You didn't get this?"

"No, I just felt like taking a walk tonight and the light made me curious." He tried his best to glare fiercely at his captor, despite the helplessness of the situation. "I think yu have the wrong person."

He killer smiled wickedly. "No, you're definitely the right one. And for me to call you even without an invitation…it's even better than I expected. You were drawn here, weren't you?"

Fayt sighed in defeat. "Yes, I suppose so. I was curious. I didn't know there was a house here before."

The murderer smiled. "There wasn't. And there won't be one after I'm done. It's all part of the wonderful plan. Now, I'll let you come inside with me and if you behave yourself, I won't have to use my chains to keep you confined. Rope hurts less." He chuckled appreciatively at Fayt's fearful shiver.

The killer tugged Fayt down from the lamp, his wrists still bound tightly. He smirked at the small burn mark on Fayt's arm. "Such a shame to mar such beautiful skin. But it's all your fault anyway." He tugged viciously on the rope. "Let's get inside before I change my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: On to chapter dos! XD This thing has been really fun for me to write…but really hard. I'm a hopeless romantic…and I like to have happy endings, so it's hard for me to write Albel completely heartless…but that's the whole point of Albel being Albel…he's heartless. Anyway…I'll try really hard to make him cruel and vicious…and you can yell at me if he starts getting soft…how does that sound? XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Albel…or Muraki...or Dexter…or any of the other psychos that influenced Albel's character. But seriously…Darkly Dreaming Dexter...awesome book…Dexter the psycho serial killer…

End of hope, end of love

End of time, the rest is silent

-Nightwish "End of all Hope"

Fayt immediately hated the inside of the shack. As soon as he was shoved into the door, his nose was assailed by a terrible odor. His hands were bound so he could not cover his nose. He tried to hold his breath.

"Get used to it," the killer said cheerfully. "The smell will kind of grow on you after awhile."

Fayt doubted it. He felt like vomiting. How the killer could live here without passing out from the smell was beyond him.

"Look around, make yourself at home," the murderer said after he had tied Fayt's arms securely to a bedpost and had deposited him on the end of the bed.

Fayt looked around nervously. The shack was basically divided into two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom, by a small beaded curtain. The bathroom was an outhouse.

"See anything you like?" the killer asked proudly, noticing Fayt turn green.

Fayt's eyes were fastened on the desk in the corner of the bedroom, at the jars of various shapes and sizes, with different decaying organs floating in what looked like sewer water.

"Horrible…" Fayt choked out. "Body parts…the smell."

"Ah yes," the killer said. "I forgot to put those back in the fridge. Silly me."

Fayt buried his face in the bed. He was definitely going to be sick.

"You look a little pale…want me to get you something to eat?"

Fayt fought to keep the bile out of his mouth. If he became sick and weak, there would be no way for him to escape. He had to stay calm, stay rational, stay strong.

The killer laughed with a wild, almost hysterical note in his voice. "You silly, boy. You think I would keep those ungrateful things in with my food? No, I have a special place for them." He snorted with contempt. "The basement is cold and dark, perfect for cowards to hide."

Fayt tugged on his ropes with despair. This guy was clearly over the edge. Talking about body parts like they had feelings? He probably talked with the victims' corpses too and Fayt didn't want to be one of them.

"Didn't I tell you not to fight me?" the killer roared, yanking Fayt's head out of the blankets.

Fayt shuddered as the killer thrust his face an inch away from Fayt's and sneered. "I have other plans for you than the rest of the sons of bitches. Don't tempt me to change my mind. If you do what I say, you'll be one of the lucky ones."

Fayt wasn't sure what being lucky meant. Maybe he wouldn't be killed but he would be bound up in this miserable shack for life. Fayt would rather die.

Fayt's eyes widened in horror as the killer absently pulled a knife out of his trench coat. "No, stop! You said you wouldn't kill me!"

The murderer grinned wickedly. "There are worse things than death."

Fayt squeezed his eyes shut as the killer brought down the knife. To his surprise, he felt his hands finally free again.

He opened his eyes and stared in wonder. The killer grinned like a maniac, the knife still embedded in the rope and the bedpost. "Yeah, I cut the ropes off," the killer said dismissively. "But that don't mean you can run free. I'm still watching you." He stabbed the knife into the mattress for emphasis.

Fayt shuddered and gently massaged his aching wrists. The ropes had cut into his skin, forming red welts.

The killer stood at the desk, absently sorting through the jars of organs. Fayt immediately looked away. He didn't want to see that again. It was turning his stomach even as he thought about it.

Fayt glanced at the single, small window, covered with dirt and grime. It was stuck partway open. Maybe if he was lucky…

The jar shattered against the wall near Fayt's head. His mouth opened in a wordless scream almost at the same time the killer started shouting, his face contorted in fury.

"What did I tell you?! No one escapes from me unless I let them! Filthy bastard! You've no right to live, but you're going to anyway. You're going to hate yourself, wishing you could die."

Fayt whimpered and crawled across the bed, trying to get as far away as possible from this terrifying monster. He stopped as soon as his hand touched something slimy and fleshy.

Fayt jerked back as if burned and began screaming incoherently, huddling in on himself. He shook with terror and disgust.

The killer looked amused. He shoved Fayt backwards onto the bed; spread Fayt's body out flat. Fayt didn't have the strength to fight him.

With a new piece of rope, he lashed Fayt's limbs each to one of the four bedposts. Fayt lay there helplessly, his body limp and his eyes vacant.

"A little to the left," the killer murmured. He nudged Fayt's body into the pool of liquid.

Fayt gasped and his whole body tensed and then became limp again. He stared at the murderer with unseeing eyes.

"So your escape is to cut yourself off from reality," the murderer muttered bitterly. 'My escape is to change my reality."

He glanced at the shards of glass clinging to Fayt's wet shirt. On one particularly large shard was a faded name tag. A clipboard with a list of names sat on the desk. That name was among those crossed off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I never knew how fun it was writing about violent serial killers…err, killers who use violence kind of erotically I guess. It's fuuuun….as much as I feel bad for Fayt for trapping him in such a situation, I'm also breathless from fangirlish glee. It's damn sexy! Albel the crazed psychopath can be a crazed killer anytime in my book. It's just so fun and so easy to write!

Disclaimer: Once again…I do no own. Don't attempt to sue me or I shall sic Dexter on you…and you wouldn't like that…being chopped into pieces while still alive…a terrible death.

_A darker future_

_For a darkest time_

_Icy sunshine, deepest night_

_Hidden from the reach of light_

_-Me_

Fayt woke up with an irritated yawn. It was so dark, so cold, so early. He couldn't see a thing. He felt sore, as if he had slept on the floor, although he distinctly felt the soft mattress beneath him.

The person in bed beside him shifted and Fayt caught a whiff of foul air. He wrinkled his nose. What a pity for such a beautiful girl to have such ugly morning breath.

"Sophia," he whined.

"Would you like me to kill her for you?" whispered a voice too masculine to be Sophia's.

Fayt tensed, feeling the bite of the ropes into his wrists, the stickiness of the sheets under him. He stifled a scream.

The lights snapped on and Fayt squeezed his eyes shut against the blinding brightness. He heard a low chuckle as the murdered slid off the side of the bed. "You're so much like me, using the darkness to hide from the light."

"I'm nothing like you," Fayt hissed.

"Oh really?" The killer raised a dark eyebrow. "As much as you deny it, you're actually at home here."

Fayt snorted and rolled his eyes. "Here? With all the dead bodies and organs? Don't make me laugh."

"You just don't like the smell? That can be arranged. You were vomiting all over yourself all through the night, so I finally took them down into the laboratory where they belong. I can carve them into miserable pieces and pickle them in stomach acid." He grinned widely, revealing sharp white teeth.

Fayt shuddered. "Yes, it does smell a lot better now, but the fact that you still have dead things in your house is a little unnerving."

"Good. You need to be afraid. I'd like to keep it that way." He seized one of Fayt's hands and held tightly until his nails drew blood.

Fayt winced. "Let go. That hurts."

The killer smiled dreamily. "Blood is such a beautiful thing. It makes even the most miserable, rotten assholes look somewhat pleasing, lying there in their own blood."

"You're sick," Fayt growled. "I want to go home now. Blood is a terrible thing. You shouldn't kill people just to watch them bleed. You're a madman!"

The killer looked amused. "Such feeble protests. Are you sure the danger doesn't excite you?"

"Of course not!" Fayt shouted. "I want to go home to my family, where it's safe."

The killer regarded Fayt through half-lidded ruby eyes. "Ah yes. You want to go back home to your wife, Sophia."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "She's not my wife, just my girlfriend."

"Tsk, tsk. Sex before marriage. I don't approve. You could get her pregnant."

"I don't have sex with her," Fayt growled.

"But you sleep with her."

"I sleep with her…but I don't _sleep_ with her."

"Good, good."

"What does this have to do with anything anyway?" Fayt demanded.

"You're still a virgin." The killer smirked at Fayt.

"Yes, and I want to keep it that way," Fayt growled.

The murderer playfully nipped at Fayt's neck. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. Remember, you're the one tied up."

Fayt groaned. "What did I ever do to deserve this?"

The murderer smiled cheerfully. "It doesn't matter. Your name was picked by chance, and you are here to assist me. Before you were created, you were destined for this purpose, created to be my own instrument of desire. It's fascinating how perfect you are, my Fayt." He carved a heart onto Fayt's wrist with his nails.

Fayt stiffened. "How do you know my name?"

The killer shrugged casually. "I know almost everything about you. You are mine and I summoned you here." He pointed to a few pictures hung up on the wall. "Is that not you?"

The first picture was merely Fayt's driver's license, which the killer had probably taken from his pocket while he was asleep. The other pictures were a different story…One showed Fayt completely naked, lying on piece of black gauze, with his arms crossed over his chest as if dead. Another had Fayt propped up against the wall, wearing torn and bloody clothing and thick black eye shadow.

Fayt clapped a hand over his mouth, horrified. "How did you-how did you do that to me?" He demanded. "I couldn't have been asleep for that long."

The killer shrugged. "It's now Wednesday afternoon. I brought home a few new friends and left them down in the basement for some fun later this afternoon. They're so fun to watch as they squirm and scream, with no one to help them."

"Three," Fayt whispered, his mouth dry.

The killer grinned. "Yes, you know your history. Three on Wednesday. They'll all be dead by evening and after I choose what to remove, I'll leave them somewhere for the police to find. Such fun."

"But why, why do you do it?' Fayt asked sadly. "Why do you kill them so heartlessly and then keep body parts to mutilate and decay?"

The murderer shrugged. "I get to keep their miserable pieces for more torture, to laugh at how they're dead and I'm still living. They had their chance, while they thrived and I slowly died, but oh no…they were content with their lives. Well, now they'll wish they weren't so complacent. The police can have their wretched bodies, but I will still have their corpses for as long as their organs survive. And if they were really terrible…well, we can always preserve a liver or a heart for as long as we like and laugh at their pain, languishing between earth and the afterlife, never completely dead until all their parts shrivel and die."

Fayt scowled. "I changed my mind. You're not just sick and twisted, you're an absolute lunatic. I don't know why you haven't been caught yet. There's no way you can pretend to be normal to the rest of the world. Here you are, killing innocent people just for laughs? You're beyond disgusting."

"I don't do it just for fun, love," the killer said cheerfully. "I have my reasons. You would have yours too, if you were in my place. But that's neither here nor there." He affectionately trailed a finger down Fayt's cheek. "Control is a precious thing. You are under my control now and you'll stay that way as long as you prove yourself useful to me. But once you stop…" He flicked out a knife and waved it in front of Fayt's eyes. "Remember, if I can't have your heart of your own free will…if you don't stay loyal to me, I'll take it by force and rip it from your body. You understand?"

Fayt nodded weakly, afraid to use his voice.

"Good. Now, get some sleep, Fayt. Tomorrow, I may have use for you." And without another word, he disappeared down the stairs to the basement.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter has been a little slow coming to me…because of the fact I lost motivation for it twice…once on the first page..and once on the second page. But once I got past all the boring parts…then I could really write. I was also kind of sick during the boring parts…so I was unmotivated. I mean, if you're sick and you want to sleep, how annoying is it to write about someone else sleeping? It just makes you jealous. I really do hope I'm keeping my murderer in his ruthless character…just got done with the first chapter of Virtual Reality…which made him the uber fluffy nice guy…so sweet you'd get sick…so it was difficult coming back to this…completely opposite personalities…but anyway, the chapter is done and I'm so proud!

Disclaimer: If I truly owned Star Ocean, it would probably be a mature game with lots of sexual content. XD But luckily, I don't own it so the lovely little preteen girls can enjoy Albel's awesomeness too.

There was very little for Fayt to do except sleep. He drifted in and out of consciousness for most of Thursday, only faintly aware of the door opening and closing as his captor went out in search of more victims. His limbs felt numb from having his circulation cut off for so long. He was only untied to eat and walk out to the outhouse.

Fayt was resigned to his fate. He was tired and weak and no longer had the energy to struggle. He lay there listlessly, strangely exhausted after a day of doing absolutely nothing. The killer settled into the overstuffed couch and watched Fayt silently, as if waiting for something to happen. Fayt did not seem aware of his presence and the killer soon went back to his more rewarding pastimes. Fayt did not protest when he heard the inevitable tortured screams from the basement. He closed his eyes tired and turned his face to the wall, trying to ignore it.

Fayt woke up early Friday morning, startled awake by the killer's mouth over his. He clamped his teeth together tightly to keep from screaming but he couldn't keep himself from hyperventilating.

The killer eventually drew back and smirked at Fayt. "Have a good night, love?"

Fayt scowled. He was once again alert and completely aware of the situation. He couldn't escape back into sleep. "Bastard," he muttered.

"Not very nice, considering what I'm about to give you," the killer murmured. "Now, for your present." With a kitchen knife, he cut through the ropes on Fayt's left hand and foot so he could easily roll to the right. Fayt scooted to the right and rubbed circulation back into his hand.

The murdered placed a muffin into Fayt's hand and pushed him to the right so his face was a few inches from the wall. The wall was now completely plastered with photos of Fayt: naked, half-naked, covered with blood, covered with fluid, smeared with dark make-up, dressed in black or in blood red.

Fayt stiffened. "What the hell? There's no way I could have slept the long. What did you do to me?"

The killer smirked. "Yes, you slept quite nicely with all that cocaine running through your veins."

Fayt glared at him. "I hate you."

The killer rolled his eyes. "Stupid. Of course I wouldn't give you cocaine. That would keep you awake."

Fayt raised an eyebrow. "And you have experience with that?"

The killer stared at Fayt, his eyes haunted and red-rimmed from lack of sleep. "Yes, I know all about it."

Fayt shuddered and looked away. His reaction was met with a low chuckle as the killer settled onto the bed next to Fayt. "Poor Fayt," he whispered in Fayt's ear, followed by sinking his teeth into Fayt's earlobe. "Poor Fayt,' he repeated. "So naïve, so innocent. You know nothing."

Fayt winced and put a hand to his wounded ear. "I know nothing?" he asked irritably. "Alright. I don't know a thing about you except that you're absolutely insane. You don't even wear a mask. Don't you worry that someone will see you and turn you in?"

The killer shrugged carelessly. "They'll all be dead eventually. Nothing to worry about."

"What about me?" Fayt dreaded the answer.

"well, you aren't going anywhere. You're as good as dead. You're mine, love. My captive, mine to do with as I wish."

Fayt jerked away as the killer suddenly twisted the knife into his jacket. Fayt had barely escaped with his skin intact. He heard the cloth rip in a jagged line. The killer smiled sadistically as he raised the knife again.

Fayt yelped and yanked at the restraints, trying to get free. The rope was badly chafing his wrists, biting into the skin. Fayt ignored the pain, desperate enough to be willing to do anything to get away.

The killer's eyes were riveted to Fayt. They slowly widened and the hand unclenched, letting the knife fall to the ground with a clatter. He crawled onto Fayt and intertwined his fingers with the fingers of Fayt's free hand. Fayt kicked at him and tried to pull away, but the killer shifted to pin Fayt down with the weight of his body.

He smirked at Fayt, felt the boy trembling beneath him. He held Fayt's arm down with his elbow and slipped two delicate fingers under the rope and slowly tugged it a few inches further down Fayt's arm.

He smiled tenderly and gently touched the skin rubbed raw by the ropes. Fayt flinched and looked at the killer fearfully. The killer continued to smile serenely and rubbed a finder across the broken and bleeding skin, smearing the ribbon of blood down Fayt's arm.

"Beautiful," he murmured, leaning over Fayt's face to watch the terror grow in his captive's eyes. Fayt was like a frightened deer caught in the headlights. His whole body shook with a fear the murderer could almost taste as he stated at his captor, with wide, fearful eyes. He was petrified. He couldn't move, couldn't run, even if he wanted to.

The killer untied Fayt's arm, knowing Fayt was helpless to do anything. He lifted Fayt's arm with his hand delicately encircling Fayt's wrist and draped the arm across the boy's chest. Fayt was forced to watch, unable to look away as the killer lowered his mouth to Fayt's arms and lapped up the blood.

Fayt whimpered and feebly tried to push him away. The killer shifted and propped himself up on Fayt's chest. Fayt winced and let out a small groan of pain as the killer's elbows dug into his stomach.

The killer smiled, baring teeth slightly stained with blood. He licked his lips seductively. "I thank you, Fayt. Your blood tastes extremely sweet. But I shouldn't have all the fun."

Fayt drew in a sharp breath as the killer began to kiss him, tightening his grip on Fayt's shoulders. He gently nibbled on Fayt's lips and then bit down hard, drawing blood. Fayt yelped. The killer swiped his tongue into the blood and then plunged it into Fayt's mouth.

Fayt stiffened as he tasted the coppery tang of his own blood. The killer repeated the action again and again, generously covering the entire inside of Fayt's mouth.

Fayt made a mournful sound as he stared up at his captor with sad eyes. He was beyond all horror now.

The killer smiled. "Good. You've finally learned your lesson, finally learned to be submissive. You belong to me. You make such a good pet, Fayt." He leaned forward and gently nipped at Fayt's collarbone.

Fayt sighed. 'That's not fair," he whispered. 'You can't call me by name like you know me."

The killer cocked his head to one side. "But I know you, Fayt. You and I are on very familiar terms." To prove his point, he drew his tongue along the inside of Fayt's ear.

Fayt shuddered and scowled. "Bastard. I don't want anything to do with you."

The killer smirked. "My name is not 'bastard'. I'll help you out." He leaned forward to whisper in Fayt's ear. "My name is Albel Nox. You better remember it because you'll be screaming it tomorrow."

Albel laughed as Fayt tensed. "You're so predictable, Fayt. I love watching you squirm."

Fayt glared at him. "I'm not some toy for you to mess with.'

Albel smirked. "Oh yes you are. You'll realize soon enough." He patted Fayt on the head. "Now be a good boy while I go out and find some friends to play with. But don't worry, this time I'll have all the fun."

Fayt glowered at him, trying to ignore Albel's smug smile. "Have fun with yourself while I'm gone," Albel tossed over his shoulder as he went out the door."

"Yeah right," Fayt muttered under his breath. "Psycho. He's just a fucking psycho. Grr, this is stupid."

Fayt leaned down and untied his foot. Finally he was free. The first thing he planned to do was clean up his lip. He tentatively reached up with his tongue to check if it was still bleeding. In his mind's eye he could see Albel's face and feel Albel's tongue against his mouth again.

Fayt turned pink. 'Damn it. He's still here, even after he's gone."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am seriously enjoying writing this thing. I don't remember the last time I was ever this motivated…starting on the next chapter immediately after finishing the last one. Of course, it also helps that you guys are so eager to review that I don't have to wait a few days for some reviews before I update again…but anyway, thank you to koril-san for teaching me all about Stockholm's syndrome…I learn something new everyday. XD

Disclaimer: Star ocean is unfortunately not my creation…if I really owned it, I wouldn't waste my time making disclaimers.

Friday passed by very slowly. Fayt had hoped to sneak out of the house while Albel was gone hunting. It wasn't as if he feared that Albel would kill him. He simply would not be able to sneak out with Albel watching, even if he knew he would be safe. That bloodthirsty gaze unnerved him. Fayt looked out the window and saw Albel's demonic red eyes staring at him from within the forest. He was still a captive. Fayt sank wearily into the couch and willed the day gone.

Albel returned in time for lunch, dragging a body bag, which he unceremonious dumped on the kitchen floor, near the sink. He grinned. "Come to the table and have lunch, love."

Fayt shook his head and looked worriedly at the bag. The person was probably dead and decayed by now. Fayt could not eat with a dead body nearby.

Albel cocked his head to one side, watching Fayt's hesitation. "Don't worry, he's still alive. He passed out on me and I can't let him die not knowing. I left the bag a little open so he won't suffocate, but he doesn't deserve anything more than that."

Fayt still looked uncertain. He was definitely hungry; Albel could hear his stomach growl all the way from where he stood. But Fayt would not venture into the kitchen.

Albel frowned. "Come on, Fayt. I already told you he's not dead. I know your aversion to dead things." His mouth twisted wryly.

"No, that's not it," Fayt said nervously. "He's going to jump out at me and I can't handle that." He crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"Bah,' Albel said dismissively. "I've drugged him good enough. I could throw him down the basement stairs and he wouldn't wake up."

Fayt crept forward and cautiously sat down at the table across from Albel. Albel smiled and gently placed his hand over Fayt's. Fayt turned pink and jerked his hand back immediately. Albel shrugged and nudged a large bowl of food towards Fayt. "Eat up. You'll need all the strength you can get."

Fayt eyed the bowl of noodles suspiciously. "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. Besides, poisoning someone is the cowardly way out. No blood, no broken bones, no pain. That's no fun at all. And if I really wanted to kill you, I'd let you know your fate. You wouldn't die peacefully. But anyway, you don't have to worry about that since you're not going to die yet."

Fayt shuddered, thinking about what Albel could possibly do to him. He fell silent, staring morosely into the bowl of noodles.

Albel made an irritated noise. "I told you that you could trust me. Or is that you're afraid of my cooking?"

Fayt shrugged. 'I don't know anymore." His shoulders sagged. He felt helpless.

Albel frowned at him. "I am not going to let you starve. Either eat or I'll tie you down and force you to eat. Maybe a little pain will bring back your resolve to stay alive."

Fayt sighed dejectedly. Truly, he didn't feel like eating. Albel groaned and rolled his eyes again, muttering under his breath about Fayt's stupidity. Without looking at the boy, he set his bowl in front of Fayt and took Fayt's bowl. He began to eat and gradually let his gaze drift back to Fayt

Fayt was bright red. "Stop eating like that," he whined.

Albel delicately licked his fork. 'Like what?"

"Like you and your noodles are having some kind of sexual experience," Fayt growled. "Stop eating so..so…"

"Sensually?" Albel suggested.

"Yes! Don't do it."

Albel shrugged. "It's my house." He wrapped his tongue around the utensil and cleaned off ever last bit of noodles sauce.

Fayt was extremely embarrassed. He ducked his head and wanted desperately to run, to hide…to go anywhere to escape the display. Albel was purposely provoking him.

Fayt didn't even realize when Albel had stood up. He heard a chuckle and felt a warm breath on the back of his neck followed by the cold bite of steel.

Fayt jerked away, seeing Albel standing behind his chair holding a knife with a trace amount of blood on the tip.

Albel laughed at the horror on Fayt's face. 'Don't worry, you won't bleed to death. I just had to have a little dessert with my meal." He licked the flat side of the knife, cleaning off all of Fayt's blood. He grinned again. "You taste pretty good."

Fayt had lost his appetite by now. He pushed the bowl away and stood up. "I-I'm not hungry anymore," he said softly.

Albel pushed him back down and placed his hands firmly on Fayt's shoulders. He leaned in to whisper dangerously in Fayt's ear. "You will eat because I say so. Unless, of course, you want me to castrate you."

Fayt shivered and started again at the noodles, trying to summon up enough resolve to life the fork and take a bite. With a great deal of reluctance, he managed to eat a little of the food.

"Good," Albel purred seductively, tracing his tongue along Fayt's jaw line. "Eat up. You'll need all your strength for tomorrow."

Fayt's stomach tightened and he battle the urge to vomit. Albel paid no attention to Fayt's paleness and he resumed his seat across from his prisoner, staring at him with hooded eyes.

Fayt forced the food down and sighed. At last he was done with that ordeal. Albel watched him, his eyes twinkling with sadistic amusement. Fayt rose to get up and was hit almost instantly with a sudden rush of heat that made him lightheaded.

He sat down again, panting. Albel had to have drugged him. There was no other explanation. He searched vainly for something to drink, but Albel had conveniently neglected any refreshments.

"Open a window," Fayt pleaded.

Albel grated his knife against his fork, oblivious to Fayt. 'Why?" he asked absently.

"Because it's hot in here," Fayt whined.

"It's your imagination," Albel muttered, running his tongue again down the length of the knife.

"Please," Fayt whimpered.

'Would you sell your body to me to get rid of the heat?" Albel asked.

Fayt scowled. "Hell no. That would only make it hotter."

Albel shrugged indifferently. "Let it never be said that I'm a cruel man. I tried, Fayt. You just didn't want my help. Well, I'll be down in the basement if you need anything." He turned and left Fayt nearly crying with misery at the table.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yeah, it's me again. XD I know, I know. I've been neglecting all my other stuff to work on this, but that just means it'll get finished, ne? Anyway, I can't stop working on it…so many devious ways to torture Fayt running through my head…and I better write down and actual storyline…not just "Albel has Fayt captive and gets to torture Fayt by watching him naked while he sleeps" But I will still try to update everyday…as long as at least 2 people review by the next day….sound good?

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not making money from writing this…but if I did, wouldn't I be so motivated and un-lazy? Geez…think of all the money I could be making if I wrote for a living.

Fayt woke up early Saturday morning. He didn't remember falling asleep. The last thing he could remember was eating the strange lunch Albel had made for him. He scowled. Well, at least it wasn't the type poison that killed. It had to be some drug. He searched his mind for a drug that caused unbearable heat and passing out, but he couldn't think of any.

Fayt's stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't had dinner. He sighed unhappily and steeled himself to avoid looking at whatever new pictures Albel had taken of him as he slept.

Fayt sat up and slid his legs over the side of the bed, putting his bare feet on the floor, noticing that his toenails were painted bright red. He gritted his teeth. 'I'm going to kill that bastard," he growled.

"Good morning to you too," a voice murmured nearby.

Fayt turned and scowled at Albel who was settled comfortably on the couch, looking at Fayt with clear amusement and lust.

Fayt crossed his arms over his chest. "I wish you wouldn't get off on those damn pictures so much."

Albel shrugged casually. 'I didn't need to take any pictures this morning."

"Why not?" Fayt growled.

Albel smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He leaned over the arm rest of the couch and raked his gaze down Fayt's body. "Are you by any chance….feeling a draft?'

Fayt froze for a moment and then leaped back into the bed, covering himself with the blankets. He scowled at Albel's laughter. "Bastard! I bet you raped me in my sleep."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Of course not. As I already told you, I don't do things secretly. I don't leave you with any doubt whether it was me."

"Like how you drugged my lunch?" Fayt asked accusingly.

Albel chuckled. "I didn't drug you. That was chili pepper."

"Yeah right,' Fayt scoffed.

Albel smirked. "Remember, I ate what you ate. Would I have drugged myself?"

"But you would have known that I wouldn't have trusted you and-"

Albel interrupted. "Give it a rest. Get some clothes on and I might even let you outside today."

Fayt glared at him again. 'Why'd you take off my clothes anyway if you weren't going to rape me?"

Albel shrugged. "I just like to look at you." His grin became more lecherous. "And having you cuddle against me naked was quite nice."

Fayt gasped. "You slept next to me?"

"Of course. There's only one bed in this house. I sleep next to you every night."

"I knew you wanted to rape me!" Fayt wailed. "You freaking pervert!"

"Shut up, Fayt," Albel growled. "I don't rape people in their sleep. But…" He frowned thoughtfully. "Since this is Saturday…and I promised to rape you today, I better not go back on my word."

Fayt's anger vanished, replaced by a cold fear that gnawed at his stomach. Instantly, he put his fists up, to try to shield himself from Albel hurting him without a fight.

Albel snickered and stayed where he was, causing Fayt to lower his hands in confusion. Didn't Albel just say he was going to rape him?

Albel got up and slowly made his way to the bed, causing Fayt to pull back and get ready to fight again. However, Albel didn't seem too violent at the moment. He placed his hand on Fayt's chest and smiled gently. "I love it when you get so worked up, so afraid. Your heart starts beating. Isn't it wonderful to feel that wonderful organ moving, knowing that I could rip it out of your chest in a second?"

Fayt frowned. "You're not going to rape me…you're just going to fantasize about my heart in your hands?"

Albel yawned and looked at Fayt languidly. 'I was just testing you. I don't want anymore of your helpless behavior. If you die, you won't be of any use to me. So today, I won't rape you. But my birthday is Monday…and it would be a nice present for me to see you lose your virginity."

"Hell no," Fayt growled.

Albel shrugged carelessly and leaned forward against Fayt, slowly pinning the boy against the bed. Fayt realized too late what was happening and he struggled desperately, trying to get free.

Albel caught one of Fayt's wrists and twisted the boy's arm behind his back, smiling at Fayt's sharp cry of pain. "The language of love is violence," he whispered. "It's also the language of hate. The secret is knowing where to draw the line." He placed a finger on Fayt's chest a dragged the nail all the way down to Fayt's waist, making a reddened line, almost breaking the skin.

Fayt shuddered and stared at Albel fearfully. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love violence," Albel said simply. "it's so versatile. Just like sex. You can either rape someone, or make love to them. It's all how you do it."

Fayt paled. 'Since you already said you won't rape me, can we get off the subject of sex?"

Albel nipped at Fayt's neck. "I said I wasn't going to rape you today. Maybe some other day. But I would much rather have you willingly." He slowly pushed off Fayt's blankets and gazed at Fayt's crotch. "It would be fun…having you writing underneath me, begging for more, needing more pain." He trailed a finger along the inside of Fayt's thigh.

Fayt whimpered and twisted away, turning bright red as Albel continued to stare at his body. He noticed his clothes draped on a chair and snatching the blanket off the bed to cover himself, he retreated to the couch to clothe himself.

Albel let out a sigh of disappointment. "One day I'll get you willingly. Oh well, I'm off to find some more delicious bastards to torture in my playhouse. Have fun, Fayt. And remember…don't miss me too much."

Fayt gritted his teeth again as Albel left. 'He's so smug. What makes him think I'd miss him?" Fayt sat down on the couch with a scowl and stared absently at the wall. 'Well, now what?" he muttered with boredom.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Lol, there are 3 things you should know about me. 1. I'm lazy. 2. I like reading lemons on AFF. 3. Because I'm lazy, I often read lemons instead of writing my own. XDD But luckily for you, I seem to have read all the really good stories with my favorite pairings…and now I must get back to my own work.

Disclaimer: I really wish I did own Albel and Fayt…maybe like a miniature version of them…so I could force them to do what I want and Albel wouldn't be able to beat me up. XD

Fayt felt extremely bored, maybe even a little lonely. Sure, Albel was a psycho, but Fayt was already pretty convinced that Albel wouldn't kill him. If he was dead, Albel wouldn't be able to torture him and take all those naked pictures Albel seemed so fond of. Fayt mentally reminded himself to stay awake at night and not let it happen again. Then he reconsidered. It was better if he was asleep. If he resisted, Albel would tie him down and strip him anyway. It was much better not being aware of what was going on. Fayt understood Albel's reasoning much better now. His victims wouldn't suffer as much unless they knew what was going to happen.

Fayt got up and stretched languidly. His eyes casually swept the room, coming upon a small box under the bed. Fayt nervously looked towards the window. Albel wasn't watching. Perhaps…just maybe he could look at what it was. He didn't think Albel would take too kindly to disturbing his personal possessions, but he had nothing to do.

Fayt blew the dust off the lid of the box and frowned at the bright red handprint. He tugged the box further into the room and stared in wonder at the strange patterns along the side. His fingers traced the intricate red designs and the Latin words he did not understand written in flowing cursive. It couldn't possibly be Albel's handwriting.

Fayt carefully removed the lid, biting back a sneeze. Everything inside was old and decayed. Fayt shuddered as he picked up several rat skeletons from on top of the papers beneath. Albel certainly loved dead things.

So many papers. Letters, pictures, old documents. A picture of Albel as a young child, holding a snail and a salt shaker. His young ruby eyes blazed, furious at the photographer for spoiling his fun. Fayt shuddered. Albel had been cruel, even as a child. He had progressed from killing small animals to killing human beings.

As Fayt dug deeper, he found an old letter in the same strange cursive. "Memento mori. I do not grieve for what is lost. You are lost to me and it is the same as always. We must all die."

Fayt quickly set down the letter, afraid of catching the same depressing attitude. His fingers closed on a more recent piece of paper and he unfolded it carefully, realizing that it was a child's work. He smiled at the crude, disproportionate stick figures and tried to make sense of the drawing. Someone lying down, someone falling over. A child's scrawl was written beneath. "Father's dead and mother's gone. Father, brother, sister, mother. All are dead and gone away."

Fayt dropped the paper instantly as he heard the door open. Albel stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at Fayt. Fayt was unable to speak. He could only stare back in mute horror as Albel's eyes hardened. "What have you done?" he growled. He advanced slowly, dangerously towards Fayt.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I'm going to the bathroom!"

Fayt fled outside and raced into the outhouse. He felt sick with fear. Nausea threatened to overwhelm him.

Albel had of course followed him. He slammed Fayt roughly against the wall, his hands tightening around Fayt's throat. "What did you think you were doing? No one goes through my things, NO ONE!" He kicked Fayt in the shins and glared at him sharply. His nails left red welts along Fayt's neck.

Fayt squirmed weakly. He wasn't getting enough air. "Ah..I-'m s'rry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Albel growled. "You thought you could escape me by running here? Did you? Answer me!" He aimed another savage kick to Fayt's legs.

Fayt was beyond speech. He gasped weakly and clawed at Albel's hands. He couldn't breathe.

Albel watched the boy start to suffocate before his eyes and he narrowed his eyes balefully. 'Let this be a lesson to you: Never think that I am an easy person or a gentle captor. Your life hangs in the balance and when I tell you to behave or I will kill you, I mean it."

Fayt nodded weakly, his gaze becoming unfocused. He was quickly losing consciousness. Albel let go of him and Fayt slumped onto the cold ground, passing out. Albel let out as satisfied grunt and carried him back inside the house.

Albel scowled at the box of papers. So many memories, most of them unpleasant. He kicked the box back under the bed, way back in the corner, not bothering to reorganize what Fayt had moved.

He dumped Fayt down on the bed and gave him one last glare before moving away. Fayt whimpered and rolled over on the bed, huddling into a tight ball.

Albel watched him with vague interest as the boy suddenly relaxed and stilled, lying spread across the bed. Albel ignored he temptation to ravage the boy and lightly rested his favorite blade across the skin of his palm, smiling at the blood that pooled beneath it.

He gently lifted up Fayt's shirt and gently dragged the knife down the boy's exposed chest. Fayt whimpered and writhed in his sleep but did not wake up. Albel smiled and with his tongue, traced the thin ribbon of blood he had made.

Fayt jerked awake. "A-Albel!" he protested, feeling his face flush as Albel licked his lips lazily.

Fayt pulled his shirt down and tried to hide under the blankets, to escape Albel's intense gaze.

Albel's hands tightened on Fayt's wrists. 'You're not going anywhere, love. I'm taking you hunting with me."

Fayt's eyes widened with horror. "No! No, please!" he pleaded. "I couldn't kill anyone. Don't make me do it!"

Albel looked amused. "Don't worry, you won't have to do anything. I'll do all the work. You'll just have to watch and try not to get in my way."

Fayt backed against the wall in fear as Albel fished for another length of rope in a desk drawer. Albel pinned Fayt down with a knee and knotted the rope around Fayt's wrists. Once he was sure Fayt's arms were secure, he pulled him roughly to his feet. "Come on. Let's go hunting."

Fayt bowed his head in shame and meekly followed Albel out of the house. He had ruined the almost understanding he had started to develop with Albel. Now they were back to being captive and captor again.

Albel's amused chuckle unnerved Fayt and made him glance up at his captor's face. Albel grinned. "Perfect, Fayt. You're everything I could have wanted."

"I'm sorry for touching your box," Fayt said quietly. "I was just curious."

Albel shrugged indifferently. "Well, now you know and now you're going to pay for your knowledge."

Albel stopped suddenly and pushed Fayt against a tree. "This is the spot. Now, stay right here and be good." He lashed the extra rope around the tree trunk, tying Fayt securely.

Albel moved off and Fayt waited as the sun began to set. He was bored and his limbs were cramping. Suddenly, Fayt heard Albel's voice. "Hello, Diane. I haven't seen you in a long time."

Fayt craned his neck to see the girl that giggled happily. "Hello, Albel. Nice to see you again."

She was a pretty girl, but there was something dark in her eyes, the need to use someone for her own gain and then throw them aside to search for another victim. She smirked at Albel. 'I thought that the scandal would have killed your career for sure, but here you are alive and well."

Albel's arm tightened on Diane's shoulder. 'There was no scandal."

Diane looked amused. 'Oh really? They were talking about it for days…Albel Nox, the infamous-"

"It wasn't true," Albel growled.

Diane laughed humorlessly. "Oh tell me another one. I know you, Albel. Your kinky fantasies." Her eyes became half-lidded. "I'm sure you must have fantasized about penetrating their cold little bodies."

Albel slapped her suddenly hard across the face. "I know you, Diane. I know what you did. I know how you relished my humiliation. But don't pretend to want to help me out now. You're still as cold and uncaring as you ever were. And now you'll pay for it."

Fayt winced at the girl's sudden scream. Albel continued to hit her, to hurt her. Fayt could bear to watch. He opened his eyes again as Albel deposited the bruised and bloody girl roughly at his feet. "Watch her for me," he growled. "She'll probably be out for awhile, but let me know if she wakes up." He walked off again to wait for another victim.

Fayt shuddered and tried not to get too close to the girl. It was cold and it was getting late. Fayt wanted desperately to go back indoors. He didn't want to see Albel torturing his victims. It was bad enough knowing he was doing it, but to be part of it was another thing.

The girl suddenly stirred and stared at Fayt with fearful eyes. "Help me," she hissed, seizing at his pant leg. Fayt yelped and recoiled.

Albel was there almost instantly, kicking the girl away. "Don't you touch him," he growled. He brought a boot down on Diane's head and she stilled.

Fayt gasped and let out a strangled sob. Diane was dead because of what he had done.

"Don't worry," Albel whispered. "She deserved it." He leaned in against Fayt and licked at Fayt's ear. He kissed Fayt almost tenderly and placed his hand on the inside of Fayt's thigh. "Such a good pet. You're such a help to me."

Fayt was surprised by the warm contented feeling that Albel's praise created in him. "I'm glad to have helped," he said quietly. 'But please, I don't want to see any more deaths."

Albel nodded. "Yes, I'll have to train you slowly." He turned Fayt around and tied him to the tree again. "There, now you can't see what's happening."

Fayt whimpered. "I don't want to be out here. I'll get raped."

Albel made an irritated noise and duct taped Fayt's mouth shut. He stuck two cotton balls into Fayt's ears and smirked. "Any more complaints?"

Fayt was of course silent and Albel nodded happily. 'Good. When I'm done, we'll go home."

Fayt sighed unhappily. He was extremely bored and falling asleep quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Lol, you guys will probably hate me after I write this…I'm back to my infamous "it didn't really happen" scenes…where you all think something happens and second later it's not true…besides, Fayt's going to interrupt something that the fangirls dream about. XDD

Disclaimer: If I was responsible for Star Ocean, it would be an M-rated game and would contain plenty of graphic, sexual violence…because that's really the best kind, right?

Fayt obediently followed Albel back into the shack, dropping the bodies instantly at the doorway. He was happy to get rid of them. He turned and headed back to the bed, but Albel pulled tightly on the rope, forcing Fayt to stay.

Fayt looked at him curiously. "What? I want to go to sleep. It's almost midnight."

"I still haven't rewarded you for helping me," Albel whispered huskily, pulling Fayt close.

Fayt shuddered and lifted his still bound arms, slipping them over Albel's head and pulling him in. "Punish me," he whispered. "I've been bad."

Albel smirked and pushed Fayt backwards. Fayt yelped and fell back onto the edge of the bed. Albel advanced towards him and Fayt quickly scrambled upwards onto the bed and backed away against the headboard.

Albel dragged Fayt away from the corner and pushed him flat onto his back. He crawled on top of Fayt and straddled his hips. He leaned forward and gently caressed Fayt's cheek. "Relax, love. I won't go too hard on you-at least not the first time."

Albel chuckled as Fayt squirmed nervously. "You like pain, don't you?"

Fayt bit his lip worriedly as Albel raised a knife. He closed his eyes, prepared for the worst.

Albel calmly began cutting away Fayt's shirt, careful not to actually cut into Fayt's skin. Fayt warily opened his eyes and stared at Albel in shock. Albel smirked and kissed Fayt's cheek. "I said I was going easy on you."

Albel pressed his lips against Fayt's and gently began to peel away the scraps of Fayt's shirt. Fayt shivered and pressed himself closer to Albel. Albel shifted against Fayt and parted his captive's teeth with his tongue.

Fayt whimpered as Albel drew back for air. He smirked. "Calm down, Fayt. This is only the beginning."

Albel began to gently nip at Fayt's collarbone. Fayt was already panting heavily. He threw his head back, exposing more of the sensitive skin on his throat. Albel cheerfully bit and sucked whatever he was offered.

Fayt let out a soft sigh of contentment and allowed his eyes to drift close. Albel smiled mischievously. "What's this?" he asked absently, clamping his teeth down on one of Fayt's nipples.

Fayt let out a hiss of pain and he glared at Albel balefully. "Damn it, that hurt. Why-"

Fayt broke off with a small moan and shiver as Albel gently licked the wounded area. "Feel better yet?" Albel asked softly.

Fayt nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Good. If you trust me again, we'll move on to something else." Albel slid his hand down inside Fayt's pants.

Fayt cried out and arched his back against the strange but wonderful feeling.

Albel smiled pleasantly. "You're such a virgin, Fayt. This is all too easy." He slowly unzipped Fayt's pants and lowered his head-

Fayt jerked awake, barely containing his horrified scream. Just a dream, just a dream. He must have fallen asleep in the forest.

Fayt sighed unhappily. "What a crappy future I have."

"Did you like that?" Albel asked softly.

Fayt whirled around to see Albel settled on the couch, watching him intently. "Like what?" Fayt asked defensively.

Albel gazed at Fayt through half-lidded eyes. 'What was happening to you in that dream? I heard so much moaning. It had to have been good."

Fayt turned pink. "None of your business," he said hotly.

Albel tipped his head to one side. "What was I doing to you? I heard my name at least twice."

Fayt was now bright red. "It was just a stupid dream! I can't control my dreams."

Albel shrugged. 'I know. You can dream about liking it, but did you really like it?"

"No," Fayt growled.

Albel feigned hurt. "I'm crushed, Fayt. After how glad you were to help me, you really don't care for me at all?"

"I am not gay," Fayt growled. "I didn't mind you killing Diane as much since she's a bitch, but I really didn't want to see her die."

Albel rose and stretched leisurely. 'You're lucky, Fayt. Her head could have exploded and her eyes could have popped out. You didn't really see much of anything. I just broke her skull."

Fayt shuddered. "I know. I don't like seeing you kill people and if you do kill them, I'd rather not be there."

"But how will we preserve our relationship if we don't do things together?'

"We don't have a relationship," Fayt growled. "You're a pervert."

"We had a relationship," Albel said calmly. "You wanted to please me. You were happy that I needed your help."

"That doesn't make me gay," Fayt insisted. "Wanting to help you is not the same thing as wanting your body."

"Hmn," Albel muttered. "It would certainly be helpful if you were willing to give me your body, but I suppose I have to make do with what I have." He leaned down and gently nibbled on Fayt's earlobe. "It doesn't matter if you're gay or not. You still taste very good."

Fayt shuddered. "I am not your sex slave. I don't even know why you find me so attractive. I haven't had a bath in a week."

Albel rolled his eyes. "You haven't even been here a week."

"But still," Fayt protested. "I'm so dirty."

Albel stretched back out on the couch. "Don't worry about it, Fayt. I don't bathe everyday either. Who cares what you look like when everyone who sees you will die soon anyway?"

"But I don't like feeling so unclean," Fayt whined.

"Fine, fine. The shower's downstairs in the laboratory."

Fayt paled. "I'm not going down there, not with all those dead things."

Albel shrugged. "Your choice, Fayt. If you need me to hold you hand and come with you, I'll be happy to do so.' He grinned widely.

Fayt shuddered. "No thanks. I can do without a shower for another day at least."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Really, this is amazing. I've finally started to go "oh crap, I don't have anything to say for my author's note." And I thought I would never run out of things to say. XD

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not a super cool game designer, just a mere fanfiction writer.

Fayt paced around the shack with impatience. He had just caught sight of the calendar and he realized what day it was. Sunday. He was missing church for the first day of his life and he was not happy at all.

Albel watched Fayt with amusement. "What's wrong? Still unhappy about that dream?"

Fayt turned red. "No," he growled. "And forget about it. It was just a dream."

Albel cocked his head to one side. "How could I forget the delicious way you were writhing and twisting on the bed? And all because of me."

Fayt ground his teeth. "In dreams, you could fall off a cliff and die, but that doesn't mean it'll happen in reality. They're two separate things."

Albel shrugged carelessly. "Fine. But you didn't have to act out your dream. That was just rude and selfish on your part. It's not nice to tease."

Fayt scowled. "I didn't do it on purpose. I wouldn't want to tempt you into molesting me."

Albel frowned and glanced at the door. 'Well, I'm going out for another bitch. Care to join me?"

"For Christ's sake, Albel! Do I really need to keep telling you I don't like killing?"

Albel looked puzzled. 'Well, you look like you're waiting to do something. Any suggestions?"

Fayt pounced on the opportunity. 'Yes. I want to go to church."

Albel looked dismayed. "You're religious?"

"Yes, yes I am. There's no way you can talk me into being gay,' Fayt growled. "Now, I really want to go to church. I've never missed any so far and I don't want to start now."

Albel shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

"Albel!" Fayt whined. "My parents are probably already worried sick and now my church friends will definitely worry. I haven't missed a day in my life so they'll definitely be suspicious."

Albel's eyes narrowed. "You'll just run away as soon as I let you out."

"Oh come on! If I was going to run away, I would have done so by now. Please?"

"Alright,' Albel growled. 'But I'm coming with you to make sure you come right back."

"But you're so dirty," Fayt protested. 'You look like a drug addict."

"So? You're not exactly very clean either. Remember, you still haven't taken a shower."

Fayt's face fell. 'Oh yeah. The shower…downstairs…with the dead bodies."

Albel crossed his arms over his chest. 'What's more important? Church or your fear?"

Fayt bit his lip worriedly but at last he made up his mind. "Okay, I can do this."

He headed downstairs and Albel followed silently.

The basement was divided into three areas: a cold freezer section, a sterile section of lab equipment, and a cleaning area with bloody instruments in the sink and a small shower stall.

Albel's eyes wandered restlessly over the lab equipment, the rows of scalpels and sharp knives. He was itching for another victim. "Are you okay down here now?" Albel asked.

Fayt nodded. "Yeah, no bodies at the moment. I can handle it."

Albel chuckled darkly. 'Just down walk into the freezer. I've got my organ stockpile in there."

Fayt shuddered. 'Yes, I'll be careful." He paused and frowned. 'Why'd you put the shower down here anyway?"

Albel gazed at Fayt steadily. 'Sometimes, decapitation gets a little messy and I need to rinse off the excess blood."

Fayt shivered at the mental pictures. "Yeah…I'll just wash off quick. Don't you dare take my clothes while I'm in the shower!"

Albel seemed to realize for the first time that if Fayt showered, he would have to get naked. He grinned mischievously. "Of course not. Go right ahead and get in, love."

Fayt turned pink. "Don't watch!"

'Why not? I've seen you naked before."

Fayt scowled, turning even redder. "Damn it! Turn around or I won't take a shower after all."

Albel rolled his eyes and turned his back to Fayt. Fayt watched him distrustfully and slowly edged out of his clothes. He didn't take his eyes off Albel for a second, not even to get into the shower. He slowly backed in and closed the door. "Okay, you can look now."

Albel shrugged and moved Fayt's clothes off to one side of the floor. It had not mattered anyway. He had a mirror that allowed him to see Fayt even when his back was turned.

Fayt muttered irritably to himself as Albel began whistling cheerfully. "Didn't you say you were going to leave me alone to take my shower?"

"Oh, in a second. Just picking out a good knife, perfect for the next bastard. She was incredibly beautiful last I saw her. It will do her good to see her perfect body marred and scarred before her eyes."

Fayt rolled his eyes, glad that Albel couldn't see him. He turned the shower knob. And was drenched with blood.

Fayt threw himself out of the shower, screaming. Albel rushed over, immediately concerned.

Sobbing, Fayt fell into Albel's arms, forgetting that he was still naked. Albel patted Fayt's back soothingly. 'What happened, love?"

Fayt whimpered. "Th-the water turned to blood."

Albel frowned. "Hmmn. I hope I don't have anything dead up in the pipes. It would be a pity not to know what it is. And I can't possibly have you catching a disease from an infected animal."

Albel cautiously turned the tap, watching as a few drops of blood dripped down to the floor. Fayt cringed and pulled back.

Albel frowned thoughtfully. 'Too much blood for a dead animal stuck in the pipes. I think what happened is the blood tank and the water tank lines got mixed up. I don't know how, but that's probably what happened."

Fayt looked at him worriedly. 'You mean, sometimes you shower in blood and you forgot to set it back?"

Albel sniffed disdainfully. "Their blood is not worth the effort. But sometimes I store large quantities of blood for use in some of my experiments. It's also convenient for torture."

Fayt sniffled. "you mean you wanted to torture me instead of letting me go to church?"

Albel scowled. 'Don't be stupid, Fayt. I already said I was going to let you go. I wouldn't go back on my word."

"You switched the pipes on purpose!" Fayt wailed.

Albel scowled. 'I did not. Now, let's get you cleaned up for real this time and you can go."

Fayt screamed and scooted backwards. 'No, no! I'm not going in there again. No more!"

"I'll switch the lines back,' Albel offered. "Besides, even if you're too traumatized to go to church anymore, you still need to get clean."

Fayt's eyes flared with hatred. 'Go away! Stop screwing with my life. I don't need your help."

Albel shrugged with an exaggerated sigh of frustration and headed back upstairs. Fayt stood by the sink, looking small and scared as he cautiously gathered handfuls of sink water to drip over himself to wash away the blood.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm getting really lazy…I know there are lots of people reading but not reviewing. Nox-san, Koril-san,…and all the other people who put the story on alert. I know who you are! You better review or I shall…er…I shall continue being lazy? D muahaha…you don't want that, do you? XD

Disclaimer: Albel belongs to some company I could really care less about since I have no involvement with. And since Fayt belongs to Albel…(at least in my own little world), they both don't belong to me.

"Fayt, wake up," Albel whispered.

Fayt whimpered and clung to his last shreds of sleep. It was still ark outside and he didn't want to move.

A candle was lit nearby and Fayt could see the soft glow from behind his closed eyes. Albel began shaking him, gently but insistently. "Wake up, Fayt."

"Too early," Fayt mumbled.

Fayt jerked awake as he felt Albel's tongue against his lips. 'Alright, alright!" he growled, wiping Albel's saliva off his lips with disgust. 'What's so important that you had to wake me up at fucking five in the morning?" he grumbled.

Albel smirked and pressed his forehead against Fayt's. "I've got a surprise for you," he murmured, gently tugging at Fayt's lips with his teeth before pulling away and gesturing at the floor. 'Look."

Fayt sat up with a sleepy stretch and peered over the side of the bed. A girl, with her arms tightly bound to her sides and her legs entirely covered in masking tape glared up at him fiercely over her gag of a tennis ball duct taped over her mouth.

Fayt frowned and sleepily rubbed at his eyes. 'Who is she and why is she looking at me like that?"

Albel shrugged carelessly. 'She's just jealous that you don't have to be tied up."

Fayt nodded knowingly as the girl glared at him with increasing hatred, her eyes screaming her disgust at Fayt staying willingly with his captor. Fayt shuddered and switched his gaze to Albel. "What did you say about a surprise?"

Albel grinned magnanimously. "Well, it's Monday, and you can't say I'm not a nice guy. I've given you a choice. You're going to lose your virginity today, but after listening to you moan and bitch and whine about how you're not gay, I've decided to give you an option. You can either have sex with this girl, or I'll have sex with you."

The girl's eyes widened fearfully and she vigorously shook her head, trying her best to scream through the gag.

Fayt looked at her sadly. 'I can't possibly rape someone," he said so quietly that no one could hear.

He raised his eyes to Albel and sighed unhappily. "I guess I'll have to stick with you."

Albel smiled. "Good. I knew you'd come around."

The girl smiled victoriously around her gag, her face relaxing into happy relief.

Albel scowled at her and kicked her in the stomach. "You should be ashamed! Don't laugh at Fayt's despair, you rotten little bitch."

Fayt grabbed at Albel's arm. 'Don't! She hasn't done anything to you."

"oh yes she has!' Albel growled fiercely. He scribbled quickly on a piece of paper and taped it over the woman's forehead. "There! Child Poisoner! Wicked, wicked little bitch! Not fit to live." He kicked at her again and scowled. 'Down into the basement with you. You don't deserve to watch."

Fayt brought his knees up to his chin as Albel tossed the girl down the basement stairs. He winced at the soft thump of her body hitting the floor.

Albel turned back to Fayt with an evil smirk. 'Now, where were we? Oh yes, since you're a virgin, I think it'll be best if I give you a sex lesson. To start off with, we're both males…"

"Oh good lord," Fayt muttered, smacking the back of his palm against his forehead. This was torture, but at least not physical torture. It made the impending doom not so imminent. Hopefully, he would have to suffer through a boring lecture the whole day and sneak out after dark.

"Oh, do you already know all about rimming and tea bagging and anal sex?" Albel challenged. 'Should I go on or should I expect you to already know how to do them?"

"Huh?" Fayt asked intelligently.

Albel rolled his eyes. "It looks like you're the type who learns by doing, not by listening. Let's start the lesson."

Fayt backed away across the bed, pressing himself against the wall. "No, no! Please, don't do it!"

Albel smirked. "Do you like pain, Fayt?"

'No," Fayt said instantly, remembering his mistake from the dream.

"Well, too bad," Albel growled. "If you're not willing, it's going to hurt like hell. Get used to it."

He savagely yanked Fayt away from the wall and held him down with his knees while he began to pull of Fayt's shirt. Fayt squirmed frantically and was rewarded for his efforts by Albel rolling off him for a moment to squint at Fayt's jeans. Albel placed a firm hand on Fayt's chest in case he thought of running away.

'Let's see," Albel muttered, toying with the zipper on Fayt's pants.

'Don't ! Stop!" Fayt pleaded.

"Shhh," Albel whispered, good-naturedly. He leaned over to press his lips against Fayt's and pushed his tongue inside his captive's mouth. Albel moved on to begin nipping and biting at the tender skin under Fayt's neck. Fayt thrashed and yelped.

Albel crawled on top of Fayt and straddled his hips. "Stop screaming," he murmured. 'I'm not hurting you." He chuckled. "At least not yet."

Albel frowned at Fayt's chest thoughtfully a trailed a finger down to Fayt's waist. Fayt hissed and squirmed in discomfort. "You've barely been touched there," Albel murmured. "We'll have to change that." He reached forward and pinched one of Fayt's nipples, twisting it, tugging it, and rubbing it.

Fayt whimpered "St-stop it!"

Albel ginned. 'Too much pain? Let's move on." He quickly licked the wounded area and moved on to do the same thing with the next nipple.

Fayt gasped and his body jerked, arching upwards.

"Good, I think you're ready," Albel murmured. "You can't tell me that you don't want this. None of that crap about "my body betrayed me'."

Fayt panted. "I know...I-I know. I want you, but I don't want to want you."

"Good enough," Albel grunted, tugging down Fayt's pants.

Albel's eyes widened with delight. "No underwear? Ooh, how kinky you are, Fayt."

Fayt flushed and he squirmed uncomfortably. "I was just too hot. Besides, I didn't want to put my old underwear back on."

"Oh no,' Albel purred. 'You look much better in nothing at all."

Albel shifted, grinding his hips against Fayt's. Fayt let out a soft moan and his back arched again. "so beautiful," Albel murmured. "Such a virgin. Already so aroused and I've barely did anything. You'll have to hold on longer next time."

"Next time?" Fayt gasped out.

Albel bit down on Fayt's nipples, causing the boy to cry out. "You're too perfect to go to waste," Albel growled possessively. "Enough waiting. Let's get it over with."

Albel turned Fayt onto his side and gently inserted one finger into Fayt's opening up to the knuckle. Albel frowned as he felt Fayt's muscles tightening. "Relax. It'll be so much easier."

"But I don't want-nnghh!" Albel cut off Fayt's words by gently stroking his captive's erection.

"You'll do as I say,' Albel said dangerously. "I can easily castrate you any time if you don't cooperate. Or I can brand that lovely organ with a hot poker. Very painful, but very effective."

Fayt winced and reluctantly allowed himself to relax. Albel whistled cheerfully as he continued on. "One finger…two….three…"

Fayt suddenly cried out and Albel paused and smirked. "Sweet spot. That was easy. Okay, Fayt, now for the real thing."

Albel rolled off Fayt for the moment to undress himself. Fayt whimpered as something much larger than three fingers pushed into his opening. "Didn't I tell you to relax?' Albel growled.

Fayt nodded tearfully. "It hurts so much."

"It won't hurt as much if you relax. Do it," he commanded.

Fayt took deep breaths and commanded himself to keep still. He lay quietly, trying to adjust, trying to fight back the trembling that was threatening to overtake him. The pain was starting to ebb away. He was starting to feel he could endure it…until Albel began moving.

Fayt hissed in pain and he began to struggle again. Albel gripped his shoulders tightly, holding him close as he changed his angle.

Fayt howled and arched his back, the pain dissolving into white-hot pleasure. His fingers clawed at the sheets, desperately looking for something to hold onto.

Albel chuckled. "You're enjoying yourself too much. It's getting harder to rape you."

Fayt threw his head back with a wild, animalistic sound. He bucked his hips back against Albel with a keening moan, sounding desperate.

Albel's expression softened as he nipped at the back of Fayt's neck. "Yes, go ahead and enjoy yourself. It's your first time."

Fayt let out a tortured sound of frustration and he pushed back against Albel's chest. "Harder," he growled.

Albel was happy to comply. Fayt's breathing was rapid and heavy. He couldn't last much longer.

Fayt tensed and screamed loudly with his first orgasm. Albel followed soon after with a short cry and collapsed on top of Fayt.

Albel panted heavily, trying to recover himself. He pulled out from Fayt and rolled away, rolling Fayt onto his back. Fayt stared vacantly at the ceiling, his own breathing still harsh.

"Are you broken?" Albel whispered.

Fayt looked at him sadly. "I can't tell. I don't feel anything."

A/N: Just so you know…every time I do a lemon, it takes a lot of spazzing from me and freaking out. I'm still not totally able to do a decent one. I shy away from cerain words referring to the male anatomy…but hopefully, this was still tolerable. Don't throw rocks at me and tell me how un-sexy it was. This is the best I can do.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I realized I started the story with a bit of song lyrics or poetry at the beginning of each chapter…and then I started getting really eager to finish each chapter and I got lazy and stopped doing it. Do they really matter? I don't think so…but I really like the lyrics. Meh, maybe I'll go back and update if I get the time unless you, the reviewers say not to. (reviewers…not readers…the average reader tells me nothing and if they tell me nothing, I don't do what they don't tell me they want. Uhh…confused yet? XD)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Albel. Bummer. I think he would be cool to live with, someone to sic on your annoying neighbor with his sword if the neighbor pesters you.

Fayt spent the rest of the day in a daze. He absently wandered around the house, stopping every so often to wistfully look out the window. He would not run away. He was trapped by his own guilt.

Albel almost regretted breaking Fayt's spirit. Almost. Fayt no longer reacted when Albel cut into him with his favorite knives. He stayed silent and let the blood simply drip down his arms. When Albel kissed him or licked away the blood, Fayt's fist clenched, but he stayed still. Nothing was worth the effort anymore; at least that's what Fayt's eyes told Albel. He had stopped caring about life and so he at last stopped and stood in front of the window, his whole body rigid as he stared out the window with anguished eyes.

Albel pulled Fayt away from the window and pushed him back onto the bed. Only this action brought a slight struggle from Fayt, but it was soon replaced by a sad resignation. Fayt lay still as Albel undressed him, looking afraid. But he didn't resist. He deserved everything Albel did to him. It was his punishment, it was his fate.

Albel caressed Fayt's cheek and ran his hand over the boy's smooth chest. Fayt squirmed slightly. Albel was gentle so far, but Fayt knew the horror that was to come. His eyes silently pleaded with Albel not to do it.

Albel nibbled on Fayt's earlobes and then attacked his mouth. He bit and sucked in a trail from Fayt's mouth down to his waist. Albel paused and briefly flicked his tongue against the slit of Fayt's arousal.

Fayt cried out in surprise and arched up from the bed. Albel smirked devilishly. "You like that?"

"What are you going to do?" Fayt asked fearfully.

Albel continued to grin wickedly. 'Not much. I'm just going to blow your mind."

Fayt's eyes widened in horror and he twisted on the bed. Albel put a firm arm on Fat's hips to keep him from bucking and he lowered his head to swirl his tongue around the heated flesh.

Fayt's cries of protest soon turned into throaty moans. There was no pain this time, only pleasure. Fayt's face was flushed and his eyes glazed with lust as his finger tightly clenched the sheets beneath him. Fayt's head was thrown back and he thrashed, tossing his head back and forth as he panted heavily.

Albel skillfully wrapped his tongue around Fayt's erection. He could feel the boy quivering beneath him. Fayt's expression communicated blatant desire and Albel was not about to deny Fayt his pleasure.

Albel nipped at the inside of Fayt's thighs and gently breathed against his skin. Fayt hissed and whimpered, writing desperately. Albel decided he had tortured the boy enough and he clamped his mouth down on Fayt's arousal.

Albel listening to Fayt's cries with proud amusement. The boy truly had never down this before. He was so sensitive, so easily aroused, even though he claimed to hate Albel. Albel hummed to himself waited patiently until Fayt's body tensed, signally the end.

Fayt fell back against the bed, panting heavily. Albel cheerfully gathered his mouthful of Fayt's semen and rolled his eyes at Fayt's mournful look. The boy lost himself completely in a moment of ecstasy, but afterwards he felt pitifully guilty.

Albel pried Fayt's mouth open and brought his lips to Fayt's, parting them to transfer the hot liquid onto Fayt's tongue. Fayt's eyes widened and he stiffened with revulsion. Albel pulled away and gently pressed Fayt's mouth closed. "Don't spit; swallow," he commanded.

Fayt complied sadly, a miserable defeated look on his face. Albel chuckled and kissed Fayt's cheek. "Relax, love. I'm just sharing with you. You taste so good, it's a pity that you don't get to see it."

Fayt looked at Albel wretchedly. "It's all my fault for being so appealing. But why did this have to happen? I didn't ask to be like this. Why did I have to be created as a temptation?' He burst into tears.

Albel held Fayt tightly. 'It's your destiny, Fayt. It's a pity you don't enjoy it more, but everyone reacts differently to their calling. Some deny it, some accept it. I was destined to hurt people. I realized that early on and accepted it. Now my job gives me great pleasure. After all, you should enjoy your job."

"And my job is to be a victim of sexual abuse,' Fayt said weakly.

"Think positively, Fayt. You're not a victim. You're my lover."

Fayt snorted. "If you loved me, you wouldn't rape me."

"It's not rape, Fayt. Pain is pleasure. I used to have a small pretty Asian girl named Maria Kwon that came willing to be bound and tied. She begged for the knife, begged for the blood, begged for the pain. Every time I hurt her, she was in ecstasy. But after the scandal broke out, she no longer came willing and I had to choose an unwilling partner."

"I'm her replacement then,' Fayt said bitterly.

Albel shrugged and wrapped his arm around Fayt. "Have you ever had love before, Fayt?"

Fayt groaned and miserably burrowed into the blankets. "Sex is not love."

"Have you ever been loved?" Albel insisted. "Ever had someone passionately attached to you? And I don't mean the sisterly love of that Sophia girl you talk about. Have you ever loved or loved someone else with physical intensity?"

"No" Fayt muttered.

'Then how do you know what love is?' Albel growled.

Fayt huffed. "I've read stories. The prince does not tie up the princess and force her to marry him. He gains her trust and affection and she shows him that he can love her without fear of rejection and betrayal. It works both ways."

Albel snorted. "Fairy tales are not accurate pictures of real love. Real love is a lot grimier and dirtier, filled with imperfections. My love is not pure and innocent. It's twisted and sadistic. I sometimes pour my hatred into my love. I love giving everyone pain, even those I love. It's not a perfect love, but it's the only one you'll ever get."

Fayt swallowed hard. 'A-Albel? Did you just tell me that you love me?"

"Maybe," Albel purred. "I love the way you squirm, I love the way your body feels. But I don't like it when you start this angst business. One of these days, you're going to enjoy it, and we'll keep practicing till you do or at least until you get used to it."

Fayt paled. "But I don't like sex. It's so…dirty, so unclean."

"Yes, it makes you feel guilty. Forget about the guilt. Why be guilty? It feels good, so you should do it."

"But I'm not gay," Fayt whimpered.

"But I am," Albel growled, swatting Fayt's butt. "Females, such useless creatures. If you don't kill them yourself, someone else will."

Fayt gasped. "That's a horrible thing to say!"

"Well, it's true. I came home after school and found my dad had killed my brother, so I went after him. By the time I got to him, he killed my little brother and sister. I hacked him to pieces with a butcher knife and mailed his limbs to Child Services to show I could take care of myself and didn't need to be adopted. So, as soon as I turned eighteen, I went from house to house, in shacks just like these."

Fayt clutched at Albel desperately. 'Your dad I understand. But what about the rest of the people? Why? They're innocent."

Albel smiled and pried Fayt's fingers off his shirt collar. "That's a story for a different day. I'll tell you as soon as you're willing to hear it." He chuckled at the hurt look on Fayt's face. "Good-night, love. You've had a busy day, two orgasms in one day. You need to rest."

Fayt turned pink. "But I-"

"Shhh," Albel whispered. He pulled a pair of pajamas from the drawer and began to dress Fayt. They were a little long for him since Albel was so tall, but they were better than nothing.

Albel pulled the blanket over Fayt and crawled in bed next to him. "Good-night, love."

Fayt blushed a deep pink and he shifted uneasily. Albel was still and he seemed asleep by his heavy breathing. Fayt hesitantly shifted closer to Albel and nestled in against him. The darkness hid Albel's smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I already told you all about this…if I don't get 2 reviews for each chapter…I won't write another chapter everyday...unless I feel like it. If I take more time on each chapter, they'll end up being posted maybe every other day…but they'll be more violent, more twisted, more in depth. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review if you want more violence! I'll give you more time to review, and if I get 2 reviews again, I'll be sure that everyone who normally reads gets a chance before I post the next chapter…and anyway, I'm off work on Thursday…so Thursday's chapter will be nice and developed since I'll have several hours to do it.

Disclaimer: Star ocean was never this violent…it's obvious I don't do the real thing.

"Fayt, wake up," a voice hissed.

Fayt blinked open his eyes to find Albel staring at him a few inches from his face. Fayt yelped and scrambled backwards. He glared at Albel accusingly. 'Don't do that!"

Albel smiled and rolled onto his side to face Fayt. He propped his head up on one hand as he studied his captive. 'You and I aren't so different, Fayt."

Fayt scowled. "I'm a lot different than you. For one thing, I'm not a sadist. For another-"

"How many times have you killed?" Albel interrupted him.

Fayt's anger dissolved into cold fear. 'How did you-how did you know?" he whispered.

Albel smirked. "You've killed before, haven't you?"

"It was on accident," Fayt whimpered.

Albel was silent for a moment. He shrugged. "You're right, Fayt. You're different than me." He grinned. "You're not as sexy as I am."

Fayt rolled his eyes. His annoyance was back. "Oh, go screw yourself," he muttered.

Albel looked delighted. "I'd love to get myself off. Would you like to watch and wish I was doing the same thing to you?"

Fayt made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and he burrowed into the blankets. "Arrogant bastard. Go away. What's so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

Albel gently pulled off the blankets. "This is the best time for me to talk to you." He tenderly licked the inside of Fayt's ear.

Fayt shivered and flushed a deep pink.

"Feels nice?' Albel asked. Fayt nodded, not trusting himself to speak and Albel chuckled. "Good. Let's see what else will make you squirm."

Fayt whimpered as Albel dragged his nails down his back. Albel attached his mouth to Fayt's neck and began biting his collarbone. Fayt let out a shuddering moan.

Albel lifted his head and smirked at Fayt. "I'd love to see you writhe and scream, but we don't want to wake me up."

'What?' Fayt growled.

Albel put a finger on Fayt's lips. "Shhh. Remember the last dream you had about me, the one that was so real? This is another dream."

"How the hell would you know this is a dream?' Fayt grumbled. "People in dreams aren't supposed to know it."

Albel shrugged. "Whatever, Fayt. But I'm not the one who can't tell fantasy from reality."

Fayt gritted his teeth. "What exactly did you come to tell me?"

Albel took his time in replying. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Fayt's. Fayt squirmed until Albel grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled Fayt closer. Fayt relaxed and allowed Albel to wrap his arms around his waist. Albel broke away for air and smirked. "Any questions?'

Fayt panted and shook his head. He felt dazed. This was the realest dream he ever had.

"Good," Albel said calmly. He glanced at his watch. "Five-thirty. Time for you to wake me up."

He snapped his fingers and Fayt jerked awake. Fayt's gaze drifted to Albel, who was still asleep. He had one arm possessively wrapped around Fayt's shoulders and the other hand clenched in a fist over his heart.

Fayt glanced at the clock and his mouth went dry. "Five thirty. How could that possibly be a dream? Some sort of vision maybe?"

Fayt tentatively reached out and nudged Albel. 'Wake up, Albel."

Albel growled irritably and reached out with his fist to smack Fayt as if he were an alarm clock.

"Oww," Fayt whined. "You're so mean."

Albel grumbled to himself and glared at Fayt. "I never claimed to be nice all the time. If you want nice, go home to your mother."

Fayt looked startled. "You're letting me go home?"

"Yes,' Albel snapped. "Now stop staring at me like I've lost my mind. You're a nuisance, Fayt. If you want to go home, go! I'm tired of you acting like I'm supposed to be nice to you and take good care of you. You're a captive! This is prison, not some goddamn hotel. Deal with it or go."

Fayt bit his lip and looked worriedly at the door. 'I would love to go, but I'm tainted. They'll never accept me now."

Albel snorted. 'Tainted?"

"Sex," Fayt whispered. "How can I keep going to church and stay religious when I had sex and actually liked it."

Albel shrugged. 'But the longer you stay her, the more tainted you'll become. Guilt by association. You stay with me, and you'll start becoming like me."

"I don't believe in that stuff," Fayt said softly. "But, I don't want you to force me into sex again."

"I make no promises," Albel said gruffly. "But for now, I'll leave you be. I need your body to recover."

Fayt nodded, feeling very small.

Albel sat up and wrapped his arms around Fayt, sliding his tongue down the back of Fayt's neck. "Why are you really staying?" he murmured. "Have you become gay?"

Fayt shuddered and arched his back at the action. "N-no. That's not it really. I'm still curious about you, about why you kill."

Albel cocked his head to one side. "But you're not willing to have sex with me yet."

"What does that have to do with anything? You said you'd tell me when I was ready to hear it."

Albel shook his head. 'When you're willing, you'll get to hear it. When you're willing to have sex with me, I'll tell you."

Fayt's eyes narrowed. 'So it's a trade-off? My body for your story?"

Albel snorted derisively. "Don't think of it like that. When you're willing, you'll be completely willing. The story will no longer matter to you. You'll want the sex so much it won't be a sacrifice for you anymore and the story will be just an added bonus. So, I won't force you to have sex. I'll wait until you're begging for it."

Fayt scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. 'That will never happen. I already told you I'm not gay."

Albel shrugged and bit down on Fayt's collarbone, smirking at Fayt's gasp. 'So you say. But you've had sex with me twice, both times enjoying yourself immensely. Am I missing something or are you simply so afraid of me that you think that if you sacrifice your body to me, I won't kill you?"

Fayt scowled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. It shouldn't feel so good, but it does. I need to have more control over myself."

Albel chuckled darkly. "Control? You have no control over the situation at all. You're completely helpless, completely at my mercy." He lowered his voice and gave Fayt a dangerously seductive look. "I know how much you love feeling powerless."

Fayt swallowed hard, and backed away slowly as Albel slid a hand over his thigh. He couldn't think anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

A/n: I can't believe I could think up enough dark stuff to last 13 whole chapters…and I'm not even finished with the story yet…there'll probably be at least 3 more chapters, depending on when I choose for Fayt to have his epiphany. XD I think of new plot twists everyday, so it may end up being longer than that…wow…it's a good thing though. But oh crap…look at all the typos! I haven't been proofreading very well…just for info…Albel's dad killed his wife and his son and daughter…Albel's mother, sister, and brother. There. XD It's very important, trust me.

Disclaimer: Does anyone really read these things? XD Repeat after me: We are rabid fangirls/fanboys looking for sex, blood, violence, and more sex. We own nothing. What a sad life we have. XDDDDD

Fayt was barely coherent. It was amazing how quickly his control slipped away as soon as Albel began touching him. He wanted to hate himself for being so weak, but in his current condition, he could barely concentrate.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Albel purred.

"Yes," Fayt gasped out.

Albel snickered and nibbled Fayt's neck. "Are you sure?"

Fayt whimpered, losing the ability to put together sentences. "Nnngh…I…anyone can…aargh, I don't know anymore."

Albel chuckled. "You mean you think you'll react this way if anyone touches you? My, you're even more sensitive than I thought. Whatever happened to your ideals of true love and fairy tale endings?"

Fayt hissed as Albel unbuttoned his shirt. "But...not now…you…you promised."

Albel nodded cheerfully. 'I promised not to have sex with you again until you beg for it, but that won't keep me from teasing you." He licked at Fayt's bare chest experimentally and grinned as Fayt twitched. "Let this be a lesson to you, love. If you're not willing, I'll make you willing."

Fayt arched into Albel's touch. "Oh god."

Albel listened to Fayt's rapid breathing and studied his flushed face with a smug smile. "What's wrong, Fayt?" he cooed. "You're so hot. Are you sick?"

"Damn it," Fayt growled. "You know. You know what you do to me."

Albel regarded Fayt with half-lidded eyes. "Yes, I know. How shall I deal with you this time?"

"Aargh, just fuck me and get it over with," Fayt snarled.

Albel looked surprised as he trailed a finger down Fayt's chest. "Oh really? I thought you'd be far more willing for me to suck you off again. As you said, anyone can touch you, but only a man can fuck you. Are you telling me you've realized you're gay?"

Fayt hissed in frustration. "I don't know where your mouth's been."

"Attached to my face, of course. Really, Fayt, it's much easier to get an STD from actual sex than from oral sex. But, if you insist…" Albel gently pulled down Fayt's pants.

Fayt made a relieved sound and balled his hands up in the sheets. Albel pushed Fayt onto his back and undid his own pants.

Fayt cried out as Albel pushed into him. It still hurt so badly, but Fayt felt that the pain was only his punishment for accepting something so sinful so willingly.

He closed his eyes and waited for Albel to do something else to break him apart even more. But Albel waited patiently for Fayt to adjust. He could only break Fayt so much before the boy would be completely destroyed. Albel didn't want that. A broken toy was no fun at all.

Fayt shifted uncomfortably. The silence was smothering. All he could hear was Albel's harsh breathing. Albel's arms were wrapped around Fayt's shoulders, holding him tightly. His nails started to dig into Fayt's skin, drawing blood. Fayt focused all his attention on his shoulders. It was the only thing that hurt now, a dull ache in the back of his mind.

Fayt writhed and twisted on the mattress without even knowing why. It was an automatic response, almost like breathing. His mind felt absolutely nothing, yet his body was on fire.

Fayt suddenly felt Albel moving inside him and he was snapped back to reality. Hard, sweaty sex. It was all he was good for. His body craved the sharp pains, the familiar passionate feelings that tore at his throat.

Fayt was hardly aware when his body was spent. His mind still drifted in a disconnected haze. He felt Albel's hands tighten around his chest, clawing angry red marks across the skin, branding Fayt forever as his. And he was filled with a sticky wetness.

Fayt blushed as the weight of his actions registered in his mind, the position he suddenly found himself in. Somehow, it felt so comfortable, so right to lie there with his legs spread as Albel made use of his body. He was complete in his brokenness, perfect in his despair. Fayt's body was suddenly assaulted by delicious warmth. Acceptance, love, comfort, familiarity.

Albel pulled out of Fayt and began redressing himself. "You're getting better, Fayt. You're lasing longer and you're more willing. This time you wanted it before I even started in on you. Of course, I had to arouse you first and you needed your need fulfilled, but we'll see how long it takes for you to beg for it before I even lay a hand on you.

Albel let out a sharp yelp of surprise as Fayt jumped on him and began kissing him. Albel fought back and eventually twisted Fayt around and pinned him on his back.

Albel stared down at the boy trapped under him. Fayt stared back at him, his breathing still uneven. He looked so wanton, so thoroughly sexed. Fayt's eyes were bright, full of happiness.

Albel smirked. "So, you've finally discovered the meaning of love. You're still innocent and naïve, but we'll change that after awhile. The good thing is that you're no longer a victim." He laughed harshly. "You're so fucked, Fayt."

Fayt looked momentarily confused, but Albel straddled Fayt's waist and ground his hips against Fayt's. Fayt let out a soft moan and his eyes clouded over with lust as he threw his head back.

Albel smiled at Fayt approvingly. "So aroused again already? You must be a glutton for punishment, Fayt. Well, today's your lucky day. I'm going to screw your brains out and fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk. But we have all day for that."

A few hours later, Fayt was panting heavily. His wrists were once again bound to the headboard. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. Albel was busily dipping his tongue into Fayt's navel.

"No more, no more," Fayt pleaded.

Albel lifted his head. "But, Fayt, I thought you enjoyed this." He licked his lips, reddening them with Fayt's blood.

Fayt blushed. "I know. I do, but I can't handle it…it's too much."

"I can't stop now," Albel murmured. "You're already so aroused and I hate to leave you like that."

"Okay, just once more," Fayt whimpered as Albel bit the inside of his thighs. "Too much sex. It's getting too hard for me to keep going."

"Yes," Albel agreed, his teeth clamped down on one of Fayt's nipples. He lifted his head to peer at Fayt's flushed, sweaty face. "Teenage hormones can only last for so long. You don't have the stamina."

"Ngh," Fayt hissed. "You can't still find me so attractive. I'm so dirty and sweaty."

Albel sighed. "Another perfect angel shattered, dragged into the world of human desire. Ah well, it couldn't be helped. You were too perfect to leave untainted. If not me, then someone else would have helped themselves to you. A pity. But yes, you need a nice hot shower and plenty of sleep after this. And tomorrow, you can take the day off as my whore. If I wear you out like this all the time, you may never be able to get aroused again."

Fayt shuddered and lay still, panting. "Yes, I need to get clean again."

Albel flipped Fayt over onto his side and pounded into him. Fayt's cries were ragged, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. He collapsed quickly, gasping for breath.

Albel studied him again as if seeing him for the first time. He frowned. "You're right. You do need a bath. It's amazing how much fluid two people can make in one day."

Fayt blushed again and waited for Albel to untie him before limping off to the stairs. He paused at the stairway and looked back at Albel. "And here I was thinking you were sick for sleeping in so long. Ha. If you were sick, you never would have been able to last so long."

Albel shrugged. "It's only Tuesday. I only need two victims. Plenty of time to sleep, screw you, and kill them before sunset. So, while you're in the shower, I'll go off and get tonight's victims. "

Fayt nodded solemnly. "Have fun."

Albel chuckled. "Oh, I will, love. Don't worry about me. Sex and violence. A perfect day."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: yesh…I'm back from my nice long vacation of one day. XD went to the movies Friday night and saw happy feet…kori and Ashley…my buddies from work got me all sexified to take me there…because I was meeting Anthony…my kinda sorta boyfriend…but wow…I don't wear make-up that much….and they put a ton of make-up on me…my mom thought I looked like a hooker when I got home. But we stayed out so late….and I fell asleep leaning against Anthony…and the girls started freaking out that I was dying…and their boyfriends told them they were really stupid…but anyway…I got pissed since I stayed up late and had to work Saturday morning…and then doc manager was being bratty so…perfect mood for violence!

Disclaimer: Everything you see here is a replication of other people's imaginings, twisted by my own imagination into something incredibly violent and strange.

Fayt slept for the rest of the day and woke up the next day still feeling extremely exhausted. He opened his eyes wearily when Albel got up and allowed Albel to part his lips for a kiss. Fayt immediately fell back asleep with his mouth still open.

Albel decided that he needed to do something about Fayt's condition. He roused his captive only long enough to feed him orange juice and scrambled eggs and gently pushed Fayt back into bed. Fayt fell asleep instantly, thanks to the sleeping pills Albel had put in his breakfast.

Albel went out in search of his three victims and dragged them into the house and down the stairs. Fayt didn't stir when Albel opened the door and he didn't seem to hear the thumping sounds as Albel dragged his victims down the stairs.

Albel was in a wonderful mood. He had a beautiful girl strapped down to the lab table and his other two victims were tied and hanging from hooks in the ceiling.

Albel grinned at the girl. "It's so wonderful to be with someone you know and care about. Isn't that right, Maria?"

The girl looked up at Albel fearfully as he ripped the duct tape off her mouth. "What-what are you saying? Who are you?"

"Don't recognize me anymore? It's only been three years after all. Well, look at what you and the rest of the world has done to me." Albel spread his arms dramatically. "You've brought this on yourself. Your hate is now my hate."

Maria tensed. "A-Albel?" she asked worriedly.

Albel grinned. "That's right, love. Aren't you glad to see me again?"

Maria bit her lip. 'Well, it's not that I really wanted to break up with you…to stop seeing you. I-I didn't mind being with you…it's just that…well, the scandal…my reputation. I couldn't be seen with you. I didn't believe it you know…but uhh…now I'm not quite so sure."

Albel grinned wickedly. "Dear Maria, are you possibly afraid of me? What could I do that would scare you? I remember how much you love pain. Pain won't be a problem for you. But what exactly is it that makes you shudder with fear?"

Albel leaned forward and began ripping off Maria's clothing with his knife. She whimpered in fear, but she was still tightly bound to the table.

"Let's start with something basic," Albel murmured. "You used to being ripped apart, but we'll start with something less drastic first, since you probably haven't done this for a long time."

Albel smirked at the other two captives, hanging from the ceiling, their eyes wide with fright over their duct tape gags. "Well, gentlemen, you're in for a treat tonight. You get to see an autopsy of a bondage slave girl."

Maria quivered as Albel lightly traced the blade over her forehead. Albel brought the knife back and smiled at the ribbon of blood. "Right, enough foreplay…let's go straight to fucking you up."

Maria screamed as Albel dug the knife deep into her chest and slowly dragged it down to her stomach. He lifted the knife briefly and plunged it deep into her belly, all the way to the hilt. Maria let out a strangled gasp as her eyes widened with shock and pain.

Albel smiled. "Beautiful. I used to love watching you take pleasure from your pain, but now it's my time to take pleasure. Thanks for sharing, love."

Albel pulled out the knife and watched the blood pool on Maria's skin. He experimentally licked the flat side of the knife and frowned thoughtfully. "Just not good enough anymore. I've found something sweeter, something a lot less tainted by their own evil desires. Well, it seems I have no more use for you."

Maria's breathing quickened as Albel pulled out a pistol and pointed it at her head. He smiled. "Don't be afraid, love. I'm just ending your miserable existence. See you in hell." He pulled the trigger and Maria's eyes became vacant.

Albel continued to riddle her with bullets, watching blood and pieces of skin get torn through the air. At last he was satisfied and he threw aside the gun. "Let's see just what she's made of then." He picked the knife back up and resumed slicing open her chest.

"Just as I thought," Albel murmured, pulling out Maria's heart. "This one wasn't pure at heart. Such diseased arteries she has. Ah well, hardly anyone is perfect these days." Albel unscrewed the lid of a jar and placed the heart in a preserving fluid.

He turned to the two men and smiled wickedly. 'Now, which one of you is next?"

The men were spattered with Maria's blood. They looked at Albel with pure horror written on their faces. They couldn't move very much, but they squirmed as best they could.

"Try all you like to get free,' Albel intoned solemnly. "But you won't be able to get past my knots. I used to be a boy scout once." Albel chuckled darkly. "Can you believe that? A boy scout to what I am today. Heh, what am I coming to?"

Albel narrowed his eyes at the taller, slightly older looking man. "Ah yes, the company president. Mr. Arzei Airyglph. You always were fond of fine entertainment, even at other's expense. But tonight, you will be the entertainment and your friend will get to watch. Imagine, having such a renowned guest in my home."

The president thrashed wildly as Albel cut him down from the ceiling and let him land on the floor. He was still tightly bound and he would go nowhere. Albel continued to smile at his victim's discomfort. "Now you, you are a gentleman. Remember a gentleman's privilege? A pistol to shoot himself or something like that. At least it was so in the old days. But of course, you're not kind enough to rid us of your presence, so I'll have to do it for you."

Albel raised the pistol and shot Arzei fist in one foot, then in one arm, then in the chest. He watched the blood flow from the man's wounds and his smile grew wider. "I can't have you silent the whole time. I want to hear you scream." Albel ripped off the man's gag and bent his head back. "Now scream, bitch," Albel snarled. "I want to hear you beg for mercy. I want you to cry like the pitiful little worm you are."

"Please," Arzei whispered. "Spare my life."

"Never," Albel growled. He shot the man right between the eyes.

Albel then turned to his final victim, still hanging from the ceiling. Albel began to laugh sadistically. "Oh, what fun we'll have. I'll let you bathe in your boss's blood and cover you with stomach acid. Then, if you're still alive after that, we'll go straight to strangling you."

Albel ripped off the man's gag and he started to scream in terror before Albel ever laid a hand on him. Albel shook with laughter. 'Oh yes," he purred. 'You'll be so much fun."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I sincerely apologize if my writing starts to get kind of weird. We're reading Obasan in our A.P. Lit. class and it's very poetic and formal sounding. It'll probably make my story sound more dream-like and less harsh and real. Well…I apologize in advance for the cheesy romantic-ness. I really can't help it.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the story style. That, at least, I can claim some credit for.

Fayt woke up with a yawn and a long, luxurious stretch. He still felt stiff and sore, but he felt much better. He could make it through the day.

Albel was sitting in the couch, watching Fayt with his wild, hunted eyes. Fayt was silent for a moment, scowling at Albel. He didn't like being constantly watched as if at any moment Albel might decide to jump him again. That unwavering gaze was unnerving.

Finally Fayt sat on the edge of the bed and shifted, uncomfortable in the growing silence. Albel continued to stare steadfastly, devouring Fayt with his eyes.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Fayt grumbled.

Albel shrugged and cocked his head to one side.

Fayt scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Afraid of answering?"

Albel brought his gaze back up to Fayt's face. "No."

"Then answer me," Fayt growled.

"Tsk, tsk," Albel muttered. "Such a bad attitude, considering I let you sleep all day yesterday. You needed it."

"It was your fault,' Fayt insisted. "You tied me down and fucked me up."

"Funny, I don't remember much protest from you,' Albel drawled.

Fayt hissed irritably. "Forget you. I'm eating breakfast and then…well, I'll figure something out. Something that doesn't involve you."

Albel chuckled. "Silly boy. I thought you couldn't get enough of me the other day."

"Well, that's called lust,' Fayt snarled. "And now that my hormones will be happy for a few days, I don't want anything to do with you."

Albel rolled his eyes. "I thought I broke you down a long time ago. I thought I had finally killed your spirit when I raped you, and I thought I had gained your affection when I made love to you. But here you are, acting as if nothing of the sort happened."

Fayt lowered his head. "You may have conquered my body," he said softly. 'You may have even conquered my mind. But you haven't conquered my heart and you can never do that. Affection isn't taken by force. It has to be won."

"Stupid romantic nonsense," Albel muttered. "You liked what I did to you. Don't lie to me."

Fayt shrugged. "True. You've made me aware of how wonderful sex is. But you're not special, Albel. I'll have sex with you because you're here and you're male. But if anyone else was here, I'd abandon you on the spot and get myself rescued." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "Besides, you never asked me first. You stole my virginity from me. Yes, I did like the sex, but that's beside the point. I didn't want to like it and you forced pleasure on me. I can't forgive you for that."

"You are an idiot," Albel muttered. "No wonder you were still a virgin when I got to you. No one can stand all that crap you say. I can't stand being with you either. But like you say, we both have hormones. Better with you than the motherfucking scum down in the basement. So, keep your soul mate shit to yourself and I'll go find me some bastards to settle a score with."

Fayt's face darkened as Albel slammed out the door. He snorted in contempt. "Self-righteous, arrogant bastard. What a prick. It would serve him right if I left while he was out hunting. Then he'd decide what's more important: killing or sex. I don't give a damn anyway."

Fayt sank onto the couch, remembering that Albel had been sitting there earlier. He rose and kicked at the offending piece of furniture.

Fayt was in an extremely foul mood and there was nothing he could do to change it. Breakfast was unappealing to him and the thought of getting dressed or combing his hair seemed unimportant. Who cared if he stayed in the same clothes day after day? Nobody would see him anyway, and it would at least make him less desirable to Albel. Fayt's hormones weren't nearly as active as Albel's. Fayt's desire for sex was pretty satisfied after one time but Albel cold continue having sex all day, until Fayt's ass was sore and bleeding, and even then he would probably still want more.

Fayt sighed tiredly. "There's nothing to do around here. A miserable shack that you just come to for food and sleep. Probably all Albel ever does, except go down into his evil lair to torture victims." Fayt fell back onto the bed dramatically and grabbed two fistfuls of hair. "Damn it, I'm going to go crazy just sitting around like this!"

Fayt's eyes fell onto a small laptop sitting neatly next to Albel's desk. 'Hello, what's this?" He crept towards it cautiously, remembering the last time he had been curious about Albel's possessions. Albel had nearly killed him.

Fayt quickly made up his mind that he would rather be dead than suffer in agony with nothing to do. He slowly unfolded the laptop and turned it on.

It was fairly new and a pretty good model. It didn't have any games on it, much to Fayt's disappointment. However, there were several interesting looking text files.

Fayt opened one and scanned the document thoroughly. Just a list of names and business contacts. Nothing of interest.

The next one was also a list of names. However, this one had been updated more recently. Hundreds of names were listed, with addresses, phone numbers, and company positions. Albel had also put in a "status" column for each person. The first name had a status of "dead, knife wound, September 2nd." The next two names were also listed as dead, but of gunshot wounds and on September 3rd. Fayt scrolled down the list of names until he reached four names labeled "pending judgment". All the rest of the names were labeled as "targeted for further study."

"Oh good god," Fayt whispered. "His list of victims. Let's see what else I can find."

Fayt froze as he suddenly felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He hadn't heard his captor come in. "Interesting, isn't it?" Albel purred. "A rather large hit list, but I manage."

Fayt swallowed the fear tightening in his chest and slowly turned around. "You-you've already chosen all the people you're going to kill?"

Albel nodded slightly. "As long as no one else pisses me off, that'll be all."

Fayt drew in a shuddering breath. "That's a lot of people."

Albel shrugged carelessly. "Enemies are easy to come by." He narrowed his eyes. 'So, Fayt, are you ready for mindless fucking again?"

Fayt's eyes widened. "You want sex? Right now?"

"Always, love," Albel purred. "I don't care much for your personality, but you have a nice body. I adore breaking it in. Sex is good for the soul."

Fayt sighed heavily. "I don't feel up for it."

Albel arched an eyebrow delicately. "Oh? Never mind that. When I get through with you, you'll definitely be up for it." He chuckled.

Fayt turned pink. "Ah-I'm not sure about-"

Albel cut him off by delicately sucking on Fayt's bottom lip. Fayt was silent and completely nonresistant. He allowed Albel to slide off his shirt and slide a hand beneath the waistband of his pants. Fayt arched his back with a hiss at the sensations.

"And you told me you weren't ready," Albel whispered. He slowly undid the zipper of Fayt's pants.

Fayt let out a ragged gasp. "It's not that I'm turned on by what you do. You just happen to do the things that turn me on."

Albel scowled. "You'll get it extra hard tonight for that, love. And then maybe I'll fins some other way for you to do penance. Ropes make excellent whips."

Fayt's eyes hardened. "I don't care. Do what you want to me, Albel. You've taken my innocence away from me and now nothing matters."

Albel narrowed his eyes. "Fine by me. I'll just have to take you back to that time again. Return you to your innocence." He smiled wickedly.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I've come to a conclusion…since document manager is so weird sometimes, I'm going to write up my chapters way ahead of time…so they'll be already in the system and I won't have to hassle with it. That also means I can update anytime, anywhere I want. If I'm at school during third period…which is where I usually check reviews…if I see a lot of reviews and I'm planning on working that night and I don't want to bother writing after school…I won't have to. I'll just update then. And that way, I can continue writing chapter after chapter if the mood strikes me. hehe, how fun.

Disclaimer: After all the other disclaimers I've made…you'd think people would know by now that I don't own anything.

It happened so suddenly. One moment, Fayt was pinned down against the bed by Albel and was struggling violently. He didn't know why he was struggling, but he felt for some reason as if he was in grave danger. Albel managed the thrashing teenager while casually stroking a hand over Fayt's cheek and gently pressing his eyes closed. "Return to your time of innocence," he whispered. The next moment, Fay was completely calm and Albel no longer had to hold him down.

Fayt blinked open his eyes and stared at Albel with child-like curiosity. "Where am I?" he asked softly. 'How did I get here?"

Albel sighed. He had only meant to go back to before he had raped Fayt, but it seemed as if the boy had lost his innocence when he first met Albel.

"I'm sorry," Fayt said quickly, misinterpreting Albel's silence. "I don't mean to be a burden. I'll just go." He sat up and made to go.

'No, stay," Albel growled. He pushed Fayt back down onto the bed and frowned at the boy thoughtfully. "Don't you remember coming here?"

Fayt shook his head. "No. I have no idea how I got here. But it's so kind of you to take care of me."

Albel nodded solemnly and gave Fayt a calculating look. "It sounds like you've hit your head wandering through the woods."

"I don't even remember going through the woods," Fayt said sorrowfully.

"Well, I'll show you then,' Albel said gruffly. He seized Fayt's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Fayt obediently followed Albel out of the shack, stopping to exclaim over the house in the middle of the woods. 'Wow, I wish my house was a s cool as yours," Fayt said excitedly. "You probably get to see deer and rabbits up close. And you have all the trees with their leaves turning colors now that it's fall. It's so peaceful, so connected with nature."

Fayt suddenly stopped and looked at Albel sadly. "But you're so far away from everything. It must be awfully lonely."

Albel shrugged and glanced at Fayt suspiciously. Fayt said no more and was already happily dashing through the trees.

Fayt squealed in delight as he came to the edge of the forest. "Oh, look. It's the park."

Albel walked up quietly behind Fayt and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes. I think you were walking through the park and saw the light from the house and went to investigate." He turned Fayt so he could look back into the forest.

Fayt's eyes widened impossibly as he saw the light shining through the trees. "Ooh, yeah, you're right. I'd definitely go investigate."

Something about the way Fayt spoke made Albel suddenly realize something. "Fayt, how old are you?" he asked carefully.

Fayt smiled gently. "Fifteen next month."

"Fifteen, eh?" Albel murmured to himself. "I wonder what happens before then." He suddenly paused. "Oh yes, I remember now."

Fayt looked puzzled. 'What did you say?"

"Er, nothing. You're just kind of young to be wandering alone all day. You parents probably want you home for dinner. Actually, it's probably past dinner, but I really don't want you walking alone in the dark."

Fayt smiled sadly. "It's nice of you to be concerned, but my parents won't be worried. They're rarely home"

'So you wander around the woods at night all the time? That's pretty dangerous." Albel raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh no," Fayt said quickly. 'I'm usually in bed by now. I don't know why I was out so late. It must have been important." He bit his lip and looked at Albel hesitantly. "I know it sounds weird, but sometimes I have these feelings that I suddenly need to do something. Once, I woke up at 2 a.m. and I felt like I had to go to the park and I ended up finding a hurt rabbit."

Albel frowned. "So, you're saying you came out here for a purpose? Some higher power wanted you to fall and hit your head?"

"No, silly." Fayt's eyes shone brightly. "If I didn't get hurt, I wouldn't have met you. I know! I'm supposed to keep you company. You're probably really lonely all by yourself." He took Albel's arms and pressed his hand against his cheek.

Albel flinched involuntarily and Fayt looked a little hurt. "Well, maybe I should stay at your house tonight and then I'll go. Don't want to be walking at night if I have a concussion. I might suddenly pass out of something."

Albel nodded. "I'll let you stay tonight, but you can't keep staying just to cure my loneliness. You're cute, but not even you can pierce my isolation." He turned and walked back towards the shack.

Fayt caught up to him and grasped his hand. He smiled. "No one's ever called me cute before. Thank you. You're too kind."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Didn't you parents teach you not to talk to strangers?"

Fayt paused to think for a moment. He grinned and rested his hand against Albel's shoulder as he opened the door. "But you're a nice stranger. If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have taken care of me. You would have left me to die."

Albel couldn't compete with Fayt's logic. He made an irritated noise in the back of his throat but said nothing.

Albel settled onto the bed and Fayt watched him worriedly. "Am I too much of a bother? I can go home if you want."

"Stop that," Albel growled. "I said you could stay so you're staying."

"But I don't feel right taking your kindness…"

Albel eyed him suspiciously. "Kindness? Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Oh no,' Fayt quickly assured him. "But, I mean, you're taking care of me and I'm not doing anything in return."

Albel smirked. "Well, it'll be a long, lonely night and you can keep me company."

"Okay," Fayt said agreeably. "What do I do to keep you company?"

Albel patted the bed next to him. "C'mere, Fayt," he purred. "It's almost winter and the nights are long and cold."

Fayt leaned against Albel, snuggling up to him happily. "It's okay. I'll keep you warm."

Albel kissed Fayt's cheek. "Such concern. You really are so young."

Albel placed a hand on Fayt's knee and slowly drew it up Fayt's thigh. Fayt let out a short gasp and he blushed bright red when Albel's hand started stroking his inner thigh.

Albel smiled coyly as he bit down gently on Fayt's earlobe. "Don't be ashamed, Fayt. It's your body's natural reaction."

Fayt gasped again as Albel gently licked the inside of his ear. "I'm not-not ashamed. It's just…it's the first time I've ever felt this way."

"Hmn," Albel murmured, attacking Fayt's collarbone with his teeth and tongue. "It's called sexual arousal."

"Sex," Fayt whispered. "Mother told me it's something that only people that love each other do together. That's why they stopped."

Albel started. "How would you know if they stopped?"

Fayt shrugged. "They're never together. They can't have sex unless they're with each other."

"Makes sense,' Albel muttered. He lowered his head to continue his assault on Fayt's neck while undoing the buttons on Fayt's shirt.

Fayt panted and threw his head back. "Do you love me, Albel?"

"Of course," Albel said smoothly. "I love every inch of your delicious body." He trailed his finger down Fayt's now bare chest.

Fayt shuddered and moaned. He could barely keep his eyes open. "Then I guess it's okay for us to have sex."

Albel looked surprised. "You don't mind at all? Don't think it's morally wrong before marriage and especially with another man?"

Fayt shook his head. "As long as we love each other, it's okay. Gender doesn't matter."

Albel smiled. "Very few people are as open as you are. So I'll have to reward you."

Fayt looked slightly embarrassed once Albel had completely stripped him, but Albel affectionately nipped at his neck. 'Don't worry. It's only natural."

Fayt lay still on the bed, a little nervous, but Albel's constant reassurance comforted him. Albel carefully pulled off his own clothing and Fayt stared at him with wide-eyes. Albel smirked. "Impressed?"

Fayt nodded cautiously and Albel smiled. "You lucky boy. Roll over. Onto your side. Good. Now, try to relax."

Fayt grimaced as Albel pushed himself into Fayt. "It hurts," he whimpered.

"Shhh," Albel whispered soothingly. "It'll get better."

Fayt tried to relax his tense muscles and the pain ebbed away to a minor discomfort.

Albel made a soft sigh. 'I need to help this along a little with the good knife."

Fayt was alarmed. "What? A knife?"

Albel smiled dangerously as he reached up onto the bedside table for the small paring knife. "Blood always heightens excitement."

Fayt began hyperventilating. He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the worst. He was surprised when he felt a slight scrape against his skin and Albel announced. "There, all done."

Fayt cautiously opened his eyes and examined the small scratch on his arm, with barely a trickle of blood. 'That's it?"

"Of course. Too much blood and you'll die." Albel smiled. "But remember, with pain comes pleasure. It's the rule of sex." He licked the wounded spot delicately.

Fayt shivered, suddenly filled with an unbearable heat. He let out a soft moan.

"Good. Finally got the blood flowing to the proper places,' Albel muttered. "Let's do it."

Fayt was almost senseless as Albel began thrusting into him. He could barely think. The pleasure was just too much. He moaned incessantly and writhed on the bed. Albel dug into Fayt's shoulder with his fingernails, tempering the pleasure with pain.

Fayt's body was spent within minutes and Albel pushed into him for another few minutes before he collapsed alongside his captive. Albel allowed Fayt to roll over and snuggled up next to him. Fayt yawned and announced sleepily, 'I'm going to bed."

"Naked and covered with semen?" Albel asked skeptically.

Fayt smiled. "I don't see why not. It was a shared experience. Besides, we can keep each other warm."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Happy thanksgiving to everyone…I'm not going to have a very happy one though. Grr…stupid financial aid stuff. Apply for colleges; apply for money to get into college. Blah blah blah…and all the different deadlines for everything under the sun. I'm annoyed with it all..i've filled out forms over and over…and I'm still not done. –sigh- oh well…if I go to college, I get to become a librarian…which means…surrounded by tons of helpful research material all day long. Yay!

Disclaimer: I'm not sure what Fayt's real age is, since I didn't create him…but...i was planning on making him older than 17. I apologize if I actually told you he was 17….now I'll have to go back and look for where I typed that and fixed it. I was originally going to make him 21…so Albel could be older and not be twice as old as Fayt or whatever…but let's just say…Fayt's like 21 and Albel's about 24 or so.

Albel had been forced to sleep through the entire night. Fayt was snuggled up against him and had wrapped his arms around Albel's waist so tightly that he couldn't move. Normally, Albel would have slept for a bit and then gotten up throughout the night to pace or spend time updating the list on his computer. However, with Fayt holding onto him, it was out of the question. He didn't want to wake Fayt, so there was nothing to do with his time except sleep.

Albel woke up with a yawn. Fayt was still sleeping contentedly. Albel frowned. It felt weird to sleep so long. He was strangely rested. The constant headache and pain behind his eyes had lessened. This was not good for his plan. His pain was one of the motivating forces behind his cruelty. Torturing was beginning to lose its interest to him and he needed to torture his victims to punish them.

Albel nudged Fayt and the boy stirred slightly and blinked open his eyes. He smiled. "You're still here," he murmured.

Albel nodded, entranced by the beautiful bright green eyes staring at him with adoration. He kissed Fayt softly. "I couldn't leave with you clinging to me."

Fayt looked hurt. "You didn't want to stay?"

Albel shrugged and gently untangled himself from Fayt. "Well, I could have been making us breakfast instead of sleeping in."

Fayt pinked and looked embarrassed. "I don't deserve for you to make me breakfast."

"Besides,' Albel continued. "If I keep sleeping like this, I might stop killing."

Fayt's eyes widened. "What? Killing?! Who are you killing?"

Albel gently placed a hand on Fayt's chest and held him down. "it's time for you to go back."

"Go back? Go back where? Back home?" Fayt struggled. "What's going on? Why are you killing? What are you doing?"

Albel pressed Fayt's eyes closed and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Return to the present."

Fayt gasped and his eyes flew open, immediately fastening on Albel. A slow blush spread over his face. 'What did-why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to," Albel said simply. He nipped Fayt's ear. "I bet you liked it."

Fayt shifted uncomfortably. 'Why were you so kind to me? Were you doing it just to get into my pants? Just to fool me that you were nice?"

"No,' Albel said calmly. 'You said to get your love, I had to do things the right way, so I went back and did it. It wasn't rape since I had your full consent."

Fayt ducked his head, looking embarrassed. "Thank you."

Albel smiled. "You're such a virgin, Fayt."

Fayt grinned. "Not anymore."

"True," Albel said.

"But I've never seen you so nice," Fayt whispered. "It had to be an act. You can't truly love me."

"I told you before. I love you in my own twisted way. I'm not the huggable type, but unfortunately, if I sleep too much, I start becoming soft." He scowled at Fayt. "I slept all night last night. So now I'm losing my creativity. Can't think of new interesting ways to torture someone. It's so frustrating."

"Maybe it was good for you to see me younger then," Fayt said softly.

Albel narrowed his eyes. "Yes. I learned a lot about you."

"Like what?"

Albel sighed, almost hating to do this to the boy. "I know now why you're not as naïve and trusting as you were then. You've killed before, at 15. Three high school boys."

Fayt gasped and his eyes widened. Yes, he recalled the day painfully clear.

"_What are you looking at, Shorty?" the tallest boy demanded._

_The boy shrank back against the wall. He looked only about 12, but it was clear he was much older than that. His eyes were older and filled with experience and tragedy._

"_Didn't I tell you to keep away from here?" the bully demanded. 'This is our spot."_

_The boy stood still, staring down at his feet. He said nothing._

'_Well?" the bully demanded. "What have you got to say for yourself?"_

_The boy raised his head and stared at him bleakly. "I'm sorry. I have nowhere else to go." He looked pitiful._

_One of the bully's friends laughed. "Let's give him somewhere to go: the hospital."_

_The rest of them chuckled evilly and the leader grinned. "Let's give him what he deserves boys."_

_Fayt walked up the top of the hill and saw the boys near the bottom. The boy was pushed against a rock and he put his hands in front of his face but made no effort to defend himself. The bullies were beating him up, all of them kicking, punching, shoving._

_Fayt had had enough. "Cut that out!" he roared, running down the hill._

_The bullies looked up, startled. They looked in front of them, at the shaky rope bridge. The hill ended in a steep cliff which could only be crossed by the old bridge. But at the moment, anything was better than Fayt's wrath._

_The boy slumped to the ground as the bullies let go of him. He watched with detached interest as Fayt advanced on them, still shouting. "What do you think you're doing? He never did anything to you! You're a bunch of sniveling cowards, picking on a poor, defenseless boy."_

_The bullies retreated to the center of the bridge and stood, huddled together fearfully. They waited for Fayt's anger to pass._

_Fayt glared at them. "Miserable slimy bastards. If I had you in my grip right now…oooh, you'd pay." Fayt stomped his foot, enraged at the lack of justice._

_The ground started to shake. The peg holding one side of the bridge in place started to pull out. A rope snapped. The right side of the bridge twisted to the side. With a scream, all four boys were dropped off the bridge onto the ground far belong._

_All his anger gone, Fayt stared with horror. "What have I done?" he whispered sadly._

Fayt whimpered. "How could you remind me of that? It was so traumatic for me. I had to go through six months of therapy just to convince me that it wasn't my fault."

Albel watched Fayt through half-lidded eyes. "Oh, but it was your fault. You were angry at those boys and you set out to wrong a right. You may not have planned to kill them, but you did want to punish them, driving them out onto the shaky bridge." He kissed Fayt's cheek. "A pity I wasn't there to capture you earlier and save you from those wasted six months."

Albel crawled on top of Fayt and began kissing him passionately, frantically. "I love a man who takes action," Albel purred. "Standing up himself and his friends."

Fayt felt suddenly weak with Albel's onslaught of kisses. Albel was kissing him like Fayt might leave any moment. Fayt vaguely recalled something like this in a movie. Guy saves girl. Girl leaps on guy and starts kissing him as if she couldn't live without him, as if he were the very air she breathed. Just like Albel was doing to him. Fayt felt Albel was rewarding him for something, but Fayt didn't feel like he had done anything remarkable.

"What's all this for?" Fayt muttered.

Albel paused and sighed. He nuzzled against Fayt's cheek before speaking again. "I'm very grateful to you, Fayt. I'm the boy you stood up for."

"What?!" Fayt exploded. "But-but that's impossible! You're older than me."

"Yes," Albel acknowledged. "By about two or three years. I was seventeen then, although I didn't look like it. I was small for my age and malnourished. I was living all by myself and I didn't have much money for food." He kissed Fayt again. "You probably saved my life."

"I saved a murderer," Fayt said bleakly. "I've created a monster."

"Oh no," Albel assured him. 'I didn't learn to kill from watching you. I had killed my dad before I ever met you. But, without you, I would probably have become swallowed in apathy. But you gave me the will to live. I wasn't going to sit back and let people walk all over me. I was going to fight back."

Fayt sighed. "Because of you, I've never had a normal life."

Albel wrinkled his nose. "Because of that incident, you went on and had to become religious to atone for you 'sins'. But believe me, Fayt, religion is useless. We're sinners and some of learn to stop feeling so guilty for every little thing we do."

"So, you're proud of me for killing?" Fayt asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Albel murmured, attacking Fayt with more kisses. "They deserved it. We're perfect partners, killing the ones who don't deserve to live."

Fayt looked about ready to protest and Albel pushed his tongue into Fayt's mouth, and continued his intense bout of kissing.

Fayt panted and pulled away for air, feeling kissed senseless. But there were still a few questions in his mind. "Mine was ruled an accident," he murmured. "I can't be your partner since I don't kill on purpose."

"Oh come on," Albel growled. "What else do I have to do to prove that I love you anyway?"

Fayt ducked his head embarrassedly and reddened.

Albel grinned. "Ah, yes. That's a wonderful idea. Sex, the ultimate show of love."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I've finally reached the crucial turning point in the story…the climax or whatever it's called…so I probably won't have quite that many chapters left…it's safe to say that I'm probably ¾ of the way done with the story…as long as I don't divide everything into a bunch o short chapters just to drag it out. And hopefully…fanfiction will keep up with updates from now on…because that really annoyed me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Albel and Fayt…although I wish I did.

Fayt watched with a detached interest as Albel began pulling off his socks. He hadn't even been aware that he had been wearing socks.

Albel snapped his fingers in front of Fayt's face, startling the boy. "I need your full attention," Albel growled. "Sex isn't worth very much if you don't feel it. And to really feel it, you have to be aware of what's going on for the full effect."

Fayt turned pink and Albel smirked. "You're still embarrassed? You silly boy. I've seen you naked several times already. You have nothing to hide, nothing to be ashamed of." He bit down on Fayt's earlobe and whispered, "Every inch of you is beautiful."

Fayt turned a darker shade of pink. "But-but, Albel-"

Albel shushed him. "Don't think about anything. Just enjoy yourself."

Fayt nodded and looked down, still feeling slightly lost and embarrassed.

Albel kissed the tip of his nose. "Relax, love. Soon you'll start to feel real nice and it'll chase away all those worries."

Albel smiled at Fayt. "Good thing you slept naked last night. Less work for me. Just socks so your poor little toes wouldn't freeze and fall off."

Now Fayt's face was bright red. "Stop it," he whined. He burrowed further under the blankets.

Albel gently uncovered him and began sinking his teeth into every inch of skin he could get to. Fayt yelped. "Stop! It hurts."

"Haven't I already told you?" Albel asked lazily. "With pain comes pleasure."

"That's you life's motto," Fayt groused.

"It's true," Albel said with a shrug. "I'll prove it to you."

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Albel bit down hard on Fayt's sensitive throat. Fayt cry of protest came out as a sharp scream. "Aaagh! Fuck! That hurt!"

Before Fayt could react further, Albel began cleaning the wound with his tongue, lapping up all the blood. He ran a cool finger over the angry red spot and breathed gently on it. "Feel better?" he whispered.

Fayt moaned, his face flushed with desire. He squirmed with pleasure as Albel brought his finger down Fayt's chest.

"There, wasn't that easy?" Albel asked soothingly. "Now, would you like me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Fayt hissed, his voice raspy.

"Are you sure?" Albel murmured, his hands over Fayt's butt. "We would want to hurt your delicate little ass, would we?"

"I don't care," Fayt whined.

"Oh really?" Albel raised an eyebrow. "Let me ask again. Would you-"

"Yes," Fayt said desperately. "Please."

Albel looked at Fayt through half-lidded eyes. He smirked. "Please what? I want to hear you beg."

Fayt bit his lip and looked down. "Please," he whispered. "I need-I need you to-"

Albel took pity on him and moved to lick at the inside of Fayt's thighs. Fayt's eyes widened with surprise and he arched his back, lifting his hips off the bed.

Albel settled back in his old position. "One more chance, Fayt."

Fayt panted heavily. "Ngh. It feels so good. I have to have sex. More, more. I want you, want you to fuck me. Use me, take me. Do what you want with me."

"Was that so hard?" Albel purred. "I'll be glad to help you out, since you asked so nicely."

Fayt was already painfully aroused. Albel experimentally wrapped his hand around Fayt's shaft and Fayt let out a sharp cry.

"Hmn. You won't last long, will you?" Albel asked, with a disappointed sigh. "If you want to be with me, you really must learn to be less sensitive. Otherwise, it's not much fun for me."

Fayt whimpered pitifully and Albel sighed heavily. He finished Fayt off quickly and lay beside his captive, languidly licking semen off his fingers. Fayt lay still, panting heavily.

Albel smirked. "Time for round two."

Albel rolled Fayt onto his side and began thrusting into him. Fayt was soon aroused again and he began moaning and writhing. Albel enjoyed the delicious sounds Fayt made only when he was hitting the right place and the look on his face of utter ecstasy.

"You love being fucked, don't you?" Albel murmured.

"My body belongs to you," Fayt panted.

A slow smile spread across Albel's face. "Good. My own personal sex-slave," Albel murmured. "I've always wanted one of those. One that cares less about self-gratification and only wants me to give it to them up the ass."

Fayt moaned lustily and Albel smirked. "Wouldn't you like that, Fayt? Having no other purpose than to have sex with me?"

Fayt was out of his mind with pleasure. He nodded quickly, not quite sure what he was agreeing to, but willing to do anything for more sex.

Albel chuckled at Fayt's vacant, glazed eyes and the way Fayt's fingers clenched and unclenched the sheets beneath him. "You can't think with so much stimulation, can you?" Albel purred. "You're desperate for some kind of release. You need it so badly."

Fayt nodded again, a pitiful whine escaping from him. His whole body trembled from barely contained arousal.

Albel increased the pace and Fayt gasped and began panting more heavily. He could care less at the moment who saw the two of them or when next Albel would let him feel this way. He was focused intently on the sudden rush of overwhelming pleasure flooding through his veins.

Fayt collapsed with a short cry and Albel smiled radiantly, continuing to thrust into Fayt's spent body until he reached his own climax.

Fayt was panting heavily, his body completely worn out. Albel rolled off Fayt and caressed the boy's cheek. "Feel good now? No more worries?"

Fayt nodded and snuggled up against Albel. "Yes. I feel wonderful. I won't be able to walk tomorrow, but still, it's wonderful."

Albel nodded and shrugged. "Not like you really need to go anywhere anyway." He wrapped an arm around Fayt and helped him sit up. "Now, how about I get you something to eat so you can replenish your energy?"

Fayt smiled and placed his hand in Albel's. "Yes. I need to increase my stamina. I just need to eat better and keep practicing."

Albel nodded and licked at the inside of Fayt's ear. "Just so you know, when I ask you a question during sex, when you're beyond comprehension, the answer I'm usually looking for is yes. Just to make it easy for you so you don't have to think too much. I know how sex short-circuits your brain."

Fayt laughed embarrassedly and Albel grinned. 'With me, the answer is always yes. If I ask you to do something, you do it. I don't take no as an answer. So that means, whenever I want sex, you better be available."

"Yes, Albel," Fayt said meekly, ducking his head.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Heh, I had to take a brief hiatus from the story so I could fill out my college applications which are due today…but I finished them yesterday…so I'm free! Free to watch Haguashi no Naku Koro Ni. That's a pretty trippy but awesome show. Thanks, koril-san! Now, if only I would stop being amazed by random things so I could seriously get to work…

Disclaimer: Really, nothing much belongs to me…I work for a living…but I wish I made money off these things…it would be so much easier.

The days began to blend for Fayt. Time passed quickly, consumed by pleasure and mindless sex. Fayt found himself more and more often lying on his back on the bed, his body sticky with semen and his mind still hazy. Albel often had time to go out and drag in a few bodies while Fay recovered. Then he would sit on the side of the bed and stroke Fayt's forehead, watching as the boy's breathing returned to normal and the glazed look in his eyes faded.

Albel was intrigued by the fact that Fayt never seemed to get less sensitive. The same light touch affected him the same way it did weeks ago. Fayt was still easily aroused. He still writhed and moaned as much as he had done the first time he began to enjoy sex. But at least he learned to last longer.

Albel loved Fayt's reactions when he touched him, the ready blush and embarrassment at being the object of such unbridled lust. Fayt wanted sex almost as much as Albel did, but he didn't believe he deserved it, so he would never ask for it. However, Albel would often catch Fayt watching him with undisguised desire, but as soon as he realized Albel saw him, Fayt would look away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. That was the only way Fayt would ever let Albel know he wanted sex. And Albel could never refuse his perfect little angel.

Fayt was content with the situation. Albel was generally kind to him, except when he went through one of his weird phases were he felt like cutting or biting Fayt to heighten passion. Fayt agreed that it worked, but it always made him feel nervous seeing Albel with a knife in his hand.

"Fayt," Albel hissed.

Fayt yawned and crawled out from under the blankets. He had been asleep, dreaming of the first time Albel had actually let him snuggle up to him. Surprisingly, Albel didn't mind cuddling up with Fayt at all. He would hold him and let Fayt rest his head against Albel's chest. Of course, this happy moment only lasted for about fifteen minutes before Albel got impatient and started groping Fayt's ass. Not that Fayt minded, much.

Fayt blinked sleepily and winced at the painful soreness from last night's sex. 'What is it, Albel?" he asked tiredly.

Albel grinned at him. "Do you know what day it is?"

Fayt sighed. "No. I keep track of the days by how many bodies you bring in, but lately, you've done so while I was asleep…so I have no idea."

"Not the day of the week, the date."

Fayt frowned. "No. Is it some kind of holiday or something?"

"Of course it is. Today's your birthday."

Fayt gasped and his eyes widened. "Really? I've been with you for over a month?"

Albel smirked. "Don't tell me your ass can't tell that it's been abused for a long period of time." His voice was light and teasing as he traced his finger around the waist band of Fayt's pants and gently squeezed his butt.

Fayt blushed. "Come on, Albel. I'm still sore from last night."

"Live a little," Albel murmured. "It's your birthday, so don't tell me you're just going to whine and bitch about how sore you are all day. That's boring."

"I'm not-" Fayt began to protest.

Albel grabbed onto Fayt's shoulders and slammed him against the wall. He began to kiss Fayt aggressively, forcing Fayt's mouth open with his tongue. Fayt gasped and began to squirm as he began needing air. Albel's hands were against Fayt's collarbone, almost to his neck. Fayt couldn't breathe. He tried to push Albel away, but Albel grabbed his hands and held him against the wall with his elbows.

Almost at the last second, Albel let go of Fayt and let the boy slump back onto the bed, gasping for breath. "Happy birthday," Albel said gruffly as he walked out of the shack.

Fayt put a trembling hand up to his chest to try to still his rapidly beating heart.. "How could he do that to me?" Fayt whispered. "He seems almost normal one minute and the next minute he wants to kill me."

"I could never kill you, love," Albel murmured.

Fayt's eyes quickly turned towards the sound, seeing Albel standing there in the open doorway, looking at him strangely.

"Aargh, don't sneak up on me like that!" Fayt growled. "It creeps me out."

Albel walked across the room and settled down on the bed next to Fayt. "I could never kill you, Fayt. You're not one of the bad ones."

"Who are the bad ones and what did they do?" Fayt asked suspiciously.

Albel smiled. "That's a story for another day. You birthday is supposed to be happy. You don't need the sordid details of my past life." He nipped at Fayt's ear affectionately.

Fayt sighed. "Yeah. My first birthday without celebrating it with my family. Thy must be worried sick about me by now. I'm surprised no ones' come searching."

Albel shrugged. 'With a murderer on the loose, no one strays too far from home. They probably think you're dead anyway." He smiled apologetically. "I would hate for you to be unhappy on your birthday, Fayt. Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

Fayt looked down sadly. "They won't accept me now. Sex with you has separated me from them. It's sex before marriage and with another man too."

Albel cocked his head to one side. "Would it help if I married you?"

Fayt flushed. "You-d-you'd do that for me?"

"Of course, pet. It gives me an excuse to touch you." He grinned crookedly and gently unbuttoned Fayt's shirt.

Fayt looked embarrassed. "Being married to you won't make it any better in my parents' eyes."

"I know." Albel sighed and sat back, staring at Fayt. "You think too much. You need to feel. Like this." He slid a hand up the inside of Fayt's thigh.

Fayt inhaled sharply and his pink cheeks deepened to crimson. "Ngh. A-Albel," he whimpered.

"Ah," Alel said with a knowing smirk. "Your poor sore bottom. Are you sure you don't want sex? It is your birthday, after all."

Fayt sighed unhappily. "But my ass is still sore from last time…"

"Tell you what," Albel said playfully. "I bet I could make you come without even touching you ass."

"That's probably not too hard," Fayt muttered.

"You'll get to keep your pants on," Albel continued. "And I promise not to touch you from the waist down. It's almost a game, to see how sensitive you are, how long you can last."

Fayt shrugged. "Not exactly a normal birthday party game, but it sounds interesting."

Albel gazed at Fayt through half-lidded eyes. 'Well, let the games begin."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: The more I write of this story, the more I realize how much I love torturing Fayt. I might not ever go back to writing fluff. XD

Disclaimer: Fayt and Albel belong to someone else. I'm just twisting them for my own purposes.

Albel smiled at Fayt as the boy began squirming under his intense stare. "What are you doing?" Fay asked nervously.

Albel sighed heavily, but still smiled. "Ah well. It looks like simply admiring your beauty isn't enough. What a pity. I'll have to touch you."

Fayt scowled. "I'm not that sensitive."

Albel shrugged. "Some people become very aroused by watching porn, or by watching their partner touch himself. They're not being touched, but they still react quite nicely."

Fayt frowned. "That's a lot different from being watched like you're going to be someone's meal."

Albel chuckled. "I'm no cannibal, Fayt. Besides, if I ate you, what would I do for sex?" He paused and looked at Fayt thoughtfully. "Although, you could probably do without a few fingers."

Fayt shuddered and thrust his hands behind his back, away from Albel's gaze.

Albel laughed and lowered his eyelids. "You're so fascinating, Fayt. You still trust me and take me at my word. It's so fun to tease you."

Fayt scowled. "It's my birthday, so you're supposed to be nice to me."

"Ah yes, our little game." Albel looked at Fayt with lust-filled eyes. "My precious little pet, just how much does your body want me?"

Albel gently pushed Fayt down onto the bed and kissed him hungrily. Fayt willingly parted his teeth for Albel's warm tongue. It felt so good to feel so needed.

Albel pulled back and regarded Fayt with his head cocked to one side. He looked almost as flushed as Fayt was. "This will be so hard for me," Albel sighed unhappily. "But, I must respect my pet's wishes. It's his birthday."

Fayt's eyes widened in surprise. But he was quickly distracted as Albel bit down on his collarbone and then rubbed the wounded spot with gentle fingers. "My precious pet," Albel purred. "So beautiful. Such a sweet taste." He gently nipped at Fayt's neck and then licked the same spot.

Fayt blushed first in embarrassment at being treated so well, but his mind was soon distracted by the pleasure. Albel was being uncharacteristically gentle and his voice was soothing. Fayt felt very important to Albel. Albel would have much rather had sex with him, no matter how wore Fayt was, but he didn't. He was respecting Fayt's condition and trying to make Fayt feel good without hurting him.

Albel nipped Fayt's ear. "Feeling good yet?" he whispered huskily.

"Yes," Fayt panted.

Albel smiled. "I'll make you feel even better."

Albel bit and licked a trail down Fayt's chest, stopping at Fayt's navel. He cautiously dipped his tongue into Fayt's belly button and then pulled back. 'That far and no further," he murmured.

Albel drew Fayt into his arms and held him tightly. "How can I live without putting my hands on you?" Albel whispered. He clutched at Fayt's back, his nails breaking the skin. "Such an innocent mind and a perfect willing body. How can something this wonderful exist?"

Albel pressed Fayt back against the bed and began kissing him furiously, as if to devour him. "And to think you would belong to me," Albel whispered throatily. "For me to have such a perfect lover. It must be in return for all the tragedies I have faced. Somehow my fortune is improving."

He smiled at Fayt crookedly. "Somehow, you're too good to be true. I wonder if you feel the same way." He gently bit down on Fayt's nipple and massaged the wounded area with his tongue.

Fayt moaned softly and threw his head back. His eyes were becoming glazed with desire.

Albel sighed and his eyes became sad. "Hold me, Fayt. I don't deserve you. I've done terrible things."

Fayt sat up and wrapped his arms around Albel. "Come on, don't say that. Calm down, Albel."

Albel's eyes widened with fright. "They were still alive when I buried them!" he shrieked.

He began to hyperventilate. "We were supposed to be a family," he wailed. "I killed them. I killed them!"

He began clawing at his throat. "Make it stop, Fayt! Their ghosts are still haunting me! They won't let me sleep. They'll never leave me alone as long as I live."

Fayt pulled Albel's hands away and tried to calm him down. But Albel was clearly panicked and he didn't seem to recognize Fayt. He screamed incoherently and tried to push Fayt away.

Suddenly Albel's body went limp. He stared at Fayt with his eyes half-lidded with lust. "Let's play a game, Fayt."

"What game? The game we were just playing?"

Albel shook his head, an evil smile forming on his lips. "No. Let's play hide and seek."

"Er, I don't think you should play that in your condition," Fayt said nervously.

Albel ignored him as if he had not spoken. "And if you lose, I'll nail you to the basement wall by your middle fingers. Then you'll be like an angry Jesus, flipping off the world for all eternity." He broke into loud, deranged laughter.

Fayt was disturbed. "Albel, come on. Snap out of it."

But Albel continued laughing, with no sign of stopping.

Fayt scowled and slapped Albel hard across the face.

Albel broke off and blinked in surprise. "Fayt, did you-?"

"Did I what?" Fayt asked irritably.

"Did you just hit me?"

"Yes, because you needed it."

Albel smiled sadly. "Ah. Poor Fayt. It's his birthday. I'm supposed to be making him aroused, not the other way around."

Fayt scowled. "You got off on that?"

"Haven't I told you before, Fayt? Pain is pleasure. If I can't please you with pain, I have to do it to myself. You save me from hurting myself."

Fayt frowned. "So you're a masochist and a sadist all at once?"

Albel smiled. "I'm afraid so."

Fayt was silent for a moment and then he cautiously spoke. "Can I ask you a question, Albel?"

Albel cocked his head to one side. "Yes, love. What is it?"

"Have you ever buried any of your victims?"

Albel scowled. "No. I leave the bodies for the police to find. The only people I burry are ones I haven't killed."

"So you buried your family?"

"And you buried them while they were still dying because there was no hope for them but now you feel guilty because they might have survived?"

"Who told you that?" Albel asked sharply.

"You did, while you went insane."

"I've been insane for years," Albel said dismissively.

"I think you need to see a psychiatrist," Fayt said earnestly.

Albel laughed. "You only say that after I've killed over 300. No, Fayt. The only doctor I can get is you."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I just realized that I probably disappointed many of you who were looking forward to Albel and Fayt's little game…and instead of getting to see Albel molesting Fayt, you got to see him freak out. Yeah, I would be disappointed too. But don't worry...because this time, I'm actually going to do it.

Disclaimer: Poor Fayt…I don't own him…if I did, he would get to enjoy himself and have sex with Albel very night.

It had taken a long time for Albel to convince Fayt that he was okay and wouldn't suddenly have another emotional outburst. Albel held Fayt tightly and whispered to him soothingly. Eventually, Fayt relaxed again and trusted Albel to continue on with their game.

Albel began first by ignoring Fayt and undressing himself, languidly stretching himself out on the bed and making purring noises. Fayt was soon whimpering and begging for Albel to touch him. Albel glanced at Fayt lazily through half-lidded eyes. "So beautiful when you beg," Albel murmured seductively. "Let's see just how much you want it."

Albel's fingers explored the contours of his own body, making soft satisfied noises while watching Fayt out of the corner of his eye. Fayt stared at Albel, desperately wanting to look away from the torturously arousing display, but at the same time not wanting to take his eyes off Albel's beautiful body.

Albel's gaze slid to Fayt's anguished face. 'If you want me so badly, I'll give myself to you," he murmured.

Albel settled in next to Fayt, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Fayt melted into the kiss, already drunk with Albel's graceful, sensual behavior.

Albel gave Fayt a teasing smirk and gently bit Fayt's bottom lip while his hands roamed across Fayt's bare chest, gently massaging Fayt's nipples. Fayt moaned and squirmed under Albel's touch.

Albel began kissing him again, this time more aggressively, pushing his tongue onto Fayt's mouth and tightly gripping Fayt's shoulders. "I want you," Albel hissed, his eyes flashing with lust. "I want your ass. I want to feel your body beneath me."

Albel made high-pitched keening noise, sounding like someone hitting their climax. Fayt turned scarlet and he whimpered, suddenly desperately wanting sex too. He bucked his hips up towards Albel.

Albel immediately backed away. "I can't touch you from the waist down," he growled accusingly.

"I know you can't,' Fayt whimpered. "But what if I touch you?"

Albel grinned lecherously. "Mm, so delicious. You need me, don't you? I have needs too, you know." Albel rolled onto his side, prominently displaying his own swollen arousal.

Albel's gaze became distant. "I can't have my Fayt. All I have is me." His hand drifted down to lightly touch his erection.

Fayt let out a frustrated whimper. "No, Albel. I want you; I want you to have me. I want you to do anything you want to me. Please."

Albel's slim fingers wrapped around his shaft and he closed his eyes with a wicked smirk. "Hmn, feels good. But not as good as if you were touching me."

"Let me do it," Fayt pleaded, reaching forward.

Albel pushed him back down against the bed with one elbow. "No, my love. I've got other plans for you."

Albel gently fastened his teeth on one of Fayt's nipples and then he pulled back, flicking his tongue against the tip. Fayt whimpered and writhed on the bed. "Aaagh-nmph, it feels so good."

Albel scraped his teeth against the other nipple and then latched onto it, sucking gently, making content noises in his throat.

Fayt moaned softly and tossed his head from side to side. 'Ngh...no, stop, Albel. Aaagh…it feels…it feels too good…so good."

"I want you to feel good," Albel murmured huskily, gently biting down on Fayt's earlobe. "My little pet needs to be loved."

Albel trailed a finger down Fayt's chest, and followed it with a warm tongue. Fayt panted and arched his back, feeling frantic with so much stimulation.

Albel kissed Fayt's cheek. 'Come for me, Fayt,' he purred. "Imagine that beautiful ecstatic expression on your face as I fuck you into oblivion."

Fayt could picture it all too clearly. He arched upwards with a sharp cry and the fell limply back against the bed.

Albel grinned lazily. "There, that wasn't so hard."

Fayt scowled. "Eww, now my underwear's all sticky. It feels gross."

Albel shrugged carelessly. 'Take it off."

Fayt sighed unhappily as he began removing the soiled garments. "I never thought you'd go all the way with that. I thought that was just your way of getting me to beg for you to take me and then you would just fuck me."

Albel smiled lazily. "I proposed a challenge. If I had touched you below the waist, I would have lost."

Fayt frowned. 'So winning is more important than having sex with me?"

Albel shook his head. "It wasn't about winning, it was about seeing how much power I have over you. If I had given in and lost, I would have never known how much I would have to do to bring you to your climax. It was more of a challenge to myself, to see how well I could affect you.'

Fayt groaned. 'Well, you certainly affected me a lot. But it was torture, sheer torture. I would have given anything to just be fucked again. Sex pain is nothing compared to the agony you put me through."

Albel smiled. 'Well, we'll just have to play our little game again sometime. Ready, Fayt?"

"What?" Fayt asked, startled.

Albel began kissing him again and gently pinching his nipples. Fayt's eyes widened in horror, thinking that it would be just another repeat of what they had just done, but Albel's hands quickly snaked down to cup Fayt's ass. Fayt relaxed, knowing this time there would be no restrictions to how Albel could touch him.

Albel looked amused. "You really are such a wonderful pet, so willing for sex. Well, I'll have to reward you."

Albel's hand traveled to Fayt's genitals, to gently stroke him, to make sure Fayt was aroused again. Fayt let out a strangled squeak as his eyes clouded over with lust.

"Good boy," Albel purred. "Just keep submitting yourself to me and I'll keep making you feel wonderful."

Albel pushed himself into Fayt, smiling at how readily Fayt's muscles accepted him inside after having sex so many times. It had become normal for Albel to be pounding into Fayt.

Fayt surrendered himself willingly to Albel, his cries becoming a whole different pitch than from when he was simply touched. He writhed in utter ecstasy and cried out Albel's name when he hit his peak.

Albel smirked at his still flushed lover. "Your ass is just going to have to get used to pain. I can't resist seeing you like this. Nothing else will do except pure hard sex."

Fayt sighed happily. "No more trying to get me off with touch?"

"No more,' Albel agreed. "You were born to be fucked and to be fucked only."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yesh, yesh...I'm sorry. I haven't updated anything in awhile…I know. I'm so terrible. But...all I could really think of were ideas for new stories….and it's irritating to me to only be able to think of one chapter and then not continue the story…so I really want to at least finish this one before really going onto anything else.

Disclaimer: Still, I don't own Albel and Fayt. I also don't own Dexter either.

The day after Fayt's birthday dawned cold and rainy. Fayt shivered and burrowed deeper under the blankets. It was so cold. Fayt didn't want to move and he didn't want Albel to move either. He needed Albel's body heat to keep him warm.

Albel shifted uncomfortably as Fayt clung to him. "Come on, now. It's morning. Time to get up."

"But it's so cold," Fayt whined. "Please, stay here."

"The bed is only for sex or sleeping," Albel said firmly. "If you feel like lazing about, go lie on the couch."

Fayt sighed unhappily. The cold made him feel lazy and lethargic. He didn't want to get out of the warm blankets, even if it was just for the short walk to the couch.

Albel slowly came to realize Fayt's dilemma and he smiled softly. "Okay, Fayt. I'll carry you. You won't have to put your feet on the cold floor."

Albel slid out of bed and scooped up Fayt, still tightly nestled in his blankets and carried him over to the couch, bridal-style. Albel set Fayt down and then settled in next to him. Fayt uncurled himself briefly to drape the blankets around Albel and invite him into the cocoon of warmth.

Albel pulled the blankets completely over them both, shielding them from the world. He smiled at Fayt who was tightly pressed against Albel for warmth. "We need to get you warmer clothes," Albel whispered. "You're wearing underwear again all the time, aren't you?"

"Yes," Fayt whispered back. "It's too cold not to."

"Pity," Albel murmured. "Sex might warm you up."

Fayt flushed. "Err…Albel?"

Albel gently bit down on Fayt's lower lip. "Don't say a thing, Fayt. I know you want it." He rolled over on top of Fayt, pressing his captive's body down into the couch.

Fayt was beginning to feel warmer. He sighed contentedly and let Albel run his hands over him, pulling off his clothes. It was getting harder to breathe under the layers of blankets, so Albel gently flipped the blankets off from over their head and pushed them down to their waists.

Fayt panted softly as Albel slipped a hand down into Fayt's underwear. Albel grinned. "Still so sensitive. You're pretty aroused now, aren't you?"

"Yes," Fayt admitted sheepishly.

"Good. All the more reason to have sex."

Fayt whimpered as Albel roughly pushed himself inside of Fayt's body. It didn't hurt that much anymore. Fayt was far too used to it, but it was a little uncomfortable.

Albel shifted slightly, but before he had a chance to do much else, Fayt whispered, "Albel, tell me a story."

Albel looked surprised. With even the slightest bit of sexual stimulation, Fayt was usually beyond all conscious though. But Fayt knew what he wanted and would not let sex distract him. "A story? My story?"

Fayt nodded.

Albel looked disappointed. "Now?"

Fayt nodded eagerly.

Albel sighed. "Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any."

Albel resettled their positions, lying beside Fayt on the couch, with Fayt facing away from him so he couldn't see his expression. Albel rested his head on Fayt's shoulder and murmured softly. "I've always been a violent person, ever since I was a child. When I was young, I took pleasure in stripping the wings off butterflies and stepping on snails. Dad once caught me roasting a lizard on a stick over our barbecue." Albel shrugged nonchalantly. "I just couldn't help it. I enjoyed watching things suffer. I enjoyed pain and death. I didn't hate the little creatures I killed; they had done nothing at all. But the urge to maim and kill was far too strong."

Albel sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist. "I suppose it's my fault my mother was killed. Dad blamed her for giving birth to me, the terrible demon child. I was kicked out of the Boy Scouts, you know. It was for using dead squirrels as fishing bait. Squirrels that I had killed."

"Albel," Fayt whispered, trying to roll over and talk to Albel face to face.

Albel thrust into Fayt, reminding him that they were still connected. Fayt sighed softly and stilled.

Albel ran his tongue over Fayt's back. "My dad," he hissed. "My father killed my mother and I had to take revenge. My mother was the only person that remotely considered me normal. But then again, I suppose all mothers feel that way about their children. Either way, my father killed her and then killed my brother and sister to assure that they would not turn out like me." Albel stared off into space. "What a pity. We fought to the death and he lost. The world still has to put up with me."

"But you did it for your mother," Fayt whispered. "Your father shouldn't have done that. He should have been jailed. And you should have gotten some kind of therapy. You could've been normal."

"No," Albel growled. "I can never be normal. Not when something inside me tells me to keep killing keep murdering. As long as I'm taking revenge, the killing won't be senseless. I feel almost like I'm doing something good. I feel like Dexter."

"Who's Dexter?"

"Dexter is a very special serial killer," Albel purred. "Let me read you the book about him."

Albel pulled away from Fayt and got up. Fayt whimpered sadly at the loss of warmth but waited patiently for Albel to return.

Albel settled back onto the couch and pulled Fayt onto his lap. "Let me read you the story about Dexter so you'll understand how similar I am to him."

"I don't want to hear about Dexter," Fayt protested. 'I want to hear about you."

"Shush," Albel said warningly. "It'll help you understand me."

"Well, you don't need to read me the whole story. Just summarize it."

Albel looked amused. "Poor, Fayt. Are you really that anxious to learn about me? Well, you need to be more patient or else I'll also make you wait until we have another round before continuing on. So what'll it be, love? Sex or a story?"

Fayt groaned to himself and reluctantly settled down into Albel's arms. "Okay, go ahead and read the bloody book."

Albel kissed Fayt's cheek. "Good pet. You're learning nicely. And after I get done with my story, I might have to reward you."

"Which means sex," Fayt said wearily.

Albel chuckled darkly. 'Not this time. I'm going to teach you some of the finer aspects of torture, and if that turns you on, so be it. Now, for our lovely little story…"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Finally, I've decided to stop torturing you all with "Why is Albel killing all of those people? What's his reason?" Well…now you will know. I tried my best to make it a rather valid excuse for mass carnage, but my best effort suck sometimes. –shrug- Ah well…Albel's a heartless killer anyway, it doesn't take too much to set him off on a bloody rampage.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, unfortunately.

Albel delicately snapped the book shut with a smile. He nudged Fayt, who was dreamily reclining in his lap. "You see now why I find myself so similar to Dexter?"

Fayt stirred sleepily. "No. He hates the sight of blood and you're fascinated with it. No resemblance at all."

Albel shrugged and his gaze turned back to the book's cover admiringly. "Yes, poor Dexter. Traumatized early on by the sight of blood. What a pity. Yet he overcame his handicap and still murders. I admire how neat and precise it is, although he doesn't torture his victims enough for my taste. But he does arrange his kills quite nicely. I respect both his methods and his motives."

"His motives?' Fayt whispered, the answer beginning to dawn on him.

Albel nodded with a smirk. 'That's right, Fayt. I'm a lot like Dexter. I make it my job to rid the world of the wretched bastards that make everything worse. If I don't kill them, they'll kill someone else."

"What did they do? If they're so terrible, why haven't the police arrested them?"

Albel smiled sadly. "You're so naïve, Fayt. The police don't catch everything. Often violent crimes go unnoticed and unpunished. Must like my own kills."

"How come you know about what they did if the police don't?'

Albel shrugged modestly. "It's not my fault I know of so many creeps. They were all my co-workers at one time or another."

"What?!" Fayt exclaimed. 'You worked for a company of killers."

"Well, the whole company wasn't bad. Just most of the people. And it wasn't just one company either. I used to do volunteer work at a hospital when I was in school. The sight of blood fascinated me and as long as I got to see blood, my killing urge was satisfied. I was even actually interested in helping the sick people get better so I could see different patients with different problems. But, I noticed that certain patients were given a certain drug and that always made their condition worse. The languished in misery for weeks on end, neither dying nor getting better until at last they died, choking on their own saliva. I mentioned it to several of the nurses, but they laughed at me and told me I was stupid and should mind my own business."

Albel's eyes flashed with rage and he tossed his head haughtily. "I knew exactly what I was doing. Those idiots had no right to dismiss me simply because I was young. I knew so much more than they did. Well, if they didn't want to help their patients, then I would. I went straight to the drug manufacturer and got a job there, working in the research department. It wasn't long before I discovered that CheMedico had serious issues. A brand new drug they had just developed had poisonous substances in it. I tried to warn them, but again, they wouldn't listen. I was just in my early twenties and they'd been working there for years and they were all at least 40."

"What happened?" Fayt asked anxiously.

"They released the drug,' Albel growled, with a shake of his head. "Fools. They killed over 3000 children. The kids were sick and just trying to get better and they have to be killed by some numbskulls who didn't believe the medicine was poisonous or just didn't care. Well, CheMedico got hit pretty hard with lawsuits once all the deaths were traced to them."

Albel gripped the couch cushions so hard they started to rip. "Bastards," he hissed. "Filthy bastards blamed me for poisoning the medicine. Never mind the fact that I tried to prevent the whole. Never mind that I was innocent." Albel shook his fist and bit down on one of Fayt's fingers to vent his wrath.

Fayt jerked his finger away with a yelp and a hurt look. Albel shrugged and looked slightly sorry for his actions. "Heh, kind of got carried away." He lapped up the blood and kissed Fayt's finger tenderly, cradling in it his hand. He then stared off into space as if nothing mattered anymore.

"What happened to you?' Fayt whispered. 'They didn't arrest you, did they?"

Albel shook his head. "They were going to take me to trial though, but they couldn't find enough evidence. But most people still figured I did it. I was known as the Canua Child Killer for a long time. I couldn't get a job anywhere and I pretty much starved. Luckily for me, this shack was abandoned, so I slept and almost wasted away until I found this trench coat, which hid who I was. I began taking revenge on my old co-workers and those filthy nurses at the hospital and while I was at it, stealing their wallets. The dead don't need to buy food."

"So that's why you don't work anymore," Fayt whispered.

"Yup. I wouldn't get hired anywhere, even if I wanted to work. But this way is so much better. So much time to spend with you and so much more time spent torturing. They'll pay for what they did to those kids, and what they did to me."

"I don't understand,' Fayt whispered. "You like to torture things, but you're furious if someone else kills someone."

"Those were kids," Albel said haughtily. "Kids don't deserve to have such bad things happen to them. Besides, it's way past cruelty to kill kids with something that's supposed to be helping them. If they die from their diseases, fine. But to have them die because their medicine is poisoned is cowardly. I hate cowardice."

"Ah," said Fayt meekly.

Albel kissed the top of Fayt's head. "Well, now you know. And so you also know, being submissive is not being cowardly. Being cowardly is stabbing someone in the back, like my fucking co-workers did. Lucky for me I hacked into the database and found out their addresses. But as for you, I adore you soft and gentle."

Fayt flushed a deep red and shut his eyes as Albel trailed a hand up Fayt's inner thigh. Fayt was now consciously aware of the fact that he was still naked.

Albel smirked. "It's nice to have control over something in life. And for you, the opposite is probably true. You've been in control of your own destiny for so long, that it's nice to have someone else telling you what to do, how to feel, how to think. It must be relaxing to simply have sex all day without worrying about school, family, and work. Just you and me."

Fayt panted softly and nodded his head in agreement. He felt Albel's eyes travel down his body, watching his chest heave with breath. Albel's gaze was calm and collected, surveying something already his. He didn't need to fight for Fayt's affection anymore. He was simply appreciating what he had.

"Relax, Fayt," Albel purred. "I'll teach you to enjoy sex. I'll teach you to feel better than you've ever thought possible."

"I already enjoy sex," Fayt murmured shyly.

Albel smirked. "But do you like pain, Fayt?"

"I don't mind it."

Albel grinned wickedly. "I'll teach you to love it." He gently bit down on Fayt's earlobe. "I'll create the perfect lover," Albel whispered in Fayt's ear. "You'll no longer fear pain. The only fear in your life will be that I'll leave you, and we all know that will never happen. So in other words, there'll be nothing for you to be afraid of."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Fayt asked worriedly, biting his lip.

Albel regarded Fayt with half-lidded eyes. "I have ways. And all of them involve sex. Sex is the answer to all your problems, Fayt. Now, surrender your body to me."

"Didn't I already tell you-" Fayt began.

Albel cut him off with a kiss. "No, I mean it this time. Let me do exactly what I want with you."

Fayt sighed unhappily. "Trust me, Albel. I meant it."

"Good." Albel raised his hand with a wickedly curved knife and brought it down against Fayt's shoulder, smiling as Fayt twisted in pain. He followed each cut own Fayt's chest with a lick that made Fayt shudder and moan.

Finally, Albel tossed the knife aside and watched the trail of blood seep across Fayt's chest. Fayt gasped for breath and coughed painfully.

"Good-night, Fayt," Albel murmured.

Fayt vision started to blur, either from pain or loss of blood. He couldn't be sure. The last thing he saw was Albel's sadistic smile as he bent over Fayt whispering, "Good-bye, love."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Poor little Fayt….being Albel's little pawn for so long...and it just keeps getting better.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own any SO3 charries.

Fayt opened weary eyes. He felt exhausted, absolutely drained of all energy. He could barely lift his head, but he did so just enough to glance around. The walls were a blinding white and a window was open, letting in a brilliant sunrise. Fayt felt slightly puzzled. It looked like heaven, but if this was heaven, why did he feel so worn out?

A cloud passed over the sun and it began to lightly rain. Fayt sighed heavily to himself. So this wasn't heaven after all. Fayt saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye and Albel detached himself from the wall to sit on the bed next to Fayt.

"All better?" Albel asked tenderly, indicating Fayt's bandaged wounds.

Confusion flickered in Fayt's eyes. "So, I'm not dead?"

"Why would you be dead?"

"I thought you killed me,' Fayt said sadly. "I thought I was useless to you so you decided to get rid of me."

Albel kissed Fayt's forehead. "I'm not done with you yet. I haven't taught you all I know about deliciously kinky sex and how to bring pleasure to yourself and your victim through torture. Or maybe just pleasure to yourself, either way."

Albel lowered his eyelids. "Anyway, Fayt. I'm touched by your concern. Are you actually that worried that I don't need you? Your worry only makes me desire you more. You're perfect, Fayt. Lying there in complete submission, believing I will kill you, but not resisting me. Mmn, it makes me hard just thinking about it."

Fayt whimpered pitifully as Albel gently rubbed a hand against his crotch.

Albel cocked his head to one side. "You want it, love?"

Fayt nodded vigorously. "Yes. Don't-don't do that when I'm here"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Albel raised an eyebrow as he glanced over the bandages plastered across Fayt's chest.

"Yes." Fayt laboriously struggled to a sitting position and raised a hand to tug Albel down onto the bed. He pouted as Albel gave him a casual smile. "What's wrong with a little bit of soreness and stiffness? I can handle it."

"Good boy," Albel purred. "I'll take away all your pain."

Fayt found himself impossibly aroused as Albel began yanking off his pants. Fayt was cooperative, trying to lie in a way that would make it easier on Albel and actually helping as much as he could with his sore chest.

Albel took pity on Fayt and decided to be gentle. He carefully spread Fayt's legs and slowly slid himself into Fayt's body. He almost abandoned his plan when Fayt sighed gratefully, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Stop that," Albel growled.

Fayt looked startled. 'Stop what?"

Albel narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to do things nice and easy so I don't split open your cuts again and when you start making those sounds, it makes me want to fuck you until you bleed."

Fayt smiled weakly. "Sorry. I'll try to enjoy myself less."

"That's not what I meant," Albel growled, nipping at Fayt's collarbone.

Fayt hissed and squirmed. Albel put a hand firmly upon Fayt's chest, holding him down. "Okay, keep calm, Fayt. I want to get this done with as nicely as possible."

Fayt nodded solemnly. "Okay, Albel. I'm ready."

Albel suddenly brightened, with a cheerful grin that could only mean trouble. "And after I'm done with you, I'm going to get some more victims. What fun." He laughed and affectionately kissed Fayt.

Fayt's body arched up from the bed as Albel pushed into him. "Mmn," he moaned softly.

Albel was careful not to touch Fayt's shoulders or stomach as much as possible. 'No pain?" he asked.

Fayt shook his head. "No," he panted. 'Feels good. How could it hurt when I'm so glad to be alive?"

Albel nodded knowingly and gently stroked Fayt's genitals with one hand and held down his captive's hips with the other.

A few minutes later, Albel was calmly licking semen off his fingers while Fayt was lying there panting for breath. "As always, you've been a wonderful fuck," Albel purred. "But, we must stop our fun for now while I go round up some of my old co-workers for a little party in the basement."

"Do you have to go?" Fayt whined, clinging to Albel's hands. 'It's raining outside."

"It's just two today," Albel said gently. "Love, I need to go and hunt them down. I can't let them get away."

Fayt sighed sadly. "Yes, I know. But I'll miss you."

Albel cupped Fayt's face in his hands and he stared at him intently. "Do you need me that much already?"

Fayt's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Albel. I don't mean to keep you from your revenge."

"My revenge is not more important to me than you," Albel growled. "I'm not going to ignore you while I go hunting my victims and torturing them."

Fayt's blush deepened. "A-Albel," he whimpered.

"Now, now. Don't tell me you're unworthy or something like that. You're a big part of my life and I'm not about to push you away. So, that means you'll have to be my helper."

"Your helper?" Fayt shifted nervously. "But, Albel, I don't think I could kill anyone."

"Shh," Albel said soothingly. "I don't expect that much yet. All I want to do is teach you. When I bring down my victims into the basement, you must watch and learn."

Fayt looked worried, but he nodded slowly. "As long as I don't have to actually do anything to someone."

Albel gently kissed the top of Fayt's head. "No, your innocent mind is not suited for giving out violence, even to those that hurt me. You have much to learn, Fayt. But for now, I'll let you keep your gentle nature. Only after you have truly come to see the world as I do will I allow you to kill for me."

Fayt bowed his head in acknowledement. "I hope that day never comes."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Poor adorable little Fayt. I just love to torture him…and then torture him more by having him torture other people. But then…force him to like it. -nods-

Disclaimer: If I really owned Star Ocean, it wouldn't just be a video game…it would be a tv show and a movie…and then everyone would get to see the wonderful wonderfulness of Albel and Fayt. XD

Fayt had fallen asleep while Albel was out hunting and Albel did not want to bother waking him. So he took the two men down to the basement and gutted them like fish. Then he started mutilating their corpses almost beyond recognition, removing anything that looked remotely interesting. He dumped both their hearts in a vat of acid and sighed dreamily as he watched the tissue dissolve.

Albel walked back upstairs and wrote a note to their families before dragging the two bodies out on a tarp and laying them out in the park. He brushed his hands off in a firm, business-like manner and started back to the shack.

Fayt was still asleep when he returned so he settled down and watched Fayt writhe in his sleep. He could only imagine what the boy was dreaming about…

"Fayt," Albel whispered.

Fayt blinked and sat up in the bed. "What?" he glanced at the window and started. 'It's night already?"

"Yes, yes it is," Albel purred. He walked over from a darkened corner of the room and came to stand in front of the window, the moonlight bathing him in a white glow.

Fayt gasped softly. Albel was naked except for a long silky red ribbon wrapped around his body. He held the end in one hand and with a fluid motion cast the ribbon aside.

Fayt drew in a sharp breath as Albel turned to face him, his ruby eyes glittering in the soft light. Albel walked towards him and smiled seductively. 'Lie down, Fayt."

Fayt did as Albel asked, almost without thinking about it. He could only stare mindlessly at his beautiful lover, his mouth dropped open in shock.

Albel trailed a hand down Fayt's chest and then dipped his finger into Fayt's open mouth. "Suck," he commanded.

Fayt instantly tasted the coppery tang. 'Blood?" he asked worriedly.

Albel nodded. "This ribbon is also died with blood," he said calmly, happily stroking the fabric.

"That's a lot of blood to lose," Fayt said worriedly looking at the blood on his chest.

"Don't worry," Albel said smoothly. "I used my blood, not yours."

Fayt gasped. "No wonder you look so pale. Don't do that, Albel! Don't you want to carry out your revenge? Don't waste your life dying fabric."

Albel smiled as he gently lapped up the blood from Fayt's chest. 'I'm touched by your concern, but you won't be rid of me that easily."

Fayt shuddered and his eyes clouded over with lust. As Albel gently slipped his hand down to touch Fayt's ass, the boy closed his eyes in bliss.

Albel instantly drew his hand back and Fayt whined, staring at Albel in confusion.

"You must learn to work for my love," Albel said, his voice stern. "You must do exactly as I tell you, or I will not sleep with you tonight. Is that clear?"

Fayt nodded solemnly.

"Good. Now, keep still until I tell you that you can move again."

Fayt realized just how hard it would be for him to keep still as Albel began kissing him and gently nipping at the sensitive skin on his collarbone. But he would not move, he would not moan, he would not writhe with sweet agony.

Albel stopped and cocked his head to one side. "Stop breathing so loudly. Breathe slowly and softly."

Fayt tried desperately to regulate his breathing. He focused his attention on keeping his breathing steady and not on Albel's ministrations.

"Look at me," Albel commanded.

Fayt turned his gaze to Albel without moving his head. Albel stared into his eyes for a moment and then he nodded curtly. "You may move again."

"Oh god, Albel," Fayt whimpered, throwing his arms around his lover.

"I didn't say you could talk," Albel growled.

Fayt clamped his mouth shut and looked at Albel sheepishly.

Albel chuckled. "I'll let it slide this once, but in the future, you better be obedient."

Fayt nodded and ducked his head meekly.

"Good pet,' Albel purred. "Now, come over here and sit in my lap." He sat down on the couch and waited for Fayt to follow him.

Fayt silently crawled into Albel's lap and snuggled up against him, feeling his warm arms around him.

"Now, what would you like me to do to you?" Albel murmured.

Fayt looked at him questioningly and Albel nodded. "Say whatever you like, Fayt."

Fayt bit his lip. "I want you-I…" He trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Albel prodded, stroking the inside of Fayt's thigh.

"Ngh…I want-I want sex," Fayt whimpered.

"Oh really? What kind of sex? Oral sex?"

Fayt shook his head. "No, you know the kind I like best."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Let me hear you say it."

Fayt turned pink. "I want…I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me."

Albel rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, silly me. That kind of sex. Of course."

Fayt sighed unhappily and Albel glared at him. 'Once again, you better do what I tell you or I'll stop."

Fayt nodded vigorously and Albel grinned. "Spread your legs, Fayt."

Fayt obeyed his command willingly, almost eagerly. Then he waited while Albel took his time gazing at Fayt's body.

Finally, Albel looked back into Fayt's eyes. "Okay, I will fuck you. But it better be worth it. I want you writhing and making all those beautiful noises that you do so well."

Fayt nodded quickly. That would not be hard.

"And you can not come until I tell you that you can."

Fayt blinked in surprise. Was that really possible? Could he actually control his body's reaction?

"But, Albel, is it really possible for me to-"

Albel glared at him. "Are you not doing what I ask?"

Fayt squeaked in alarm. "No, Albel, I'll try."

"You'll more than try. You'll do it. Now, keep your eyes open and look at me. Remember what I told you."

Fayt whimpered and arched his back against Albel as the vengeful killer suddenly thrust into him. Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist and clamped his hands down on Fayt's arms. "Calm down, Fayt. I'm not hurting you."

Fayt agreed wholeheartedly. He liked the feeling of Albel claiming him as his. He panted happily and pushed back against Albel. He wanted more.

Fayt moaned as Albel increased his pace. A deep red flush spread across his face.

Fayt's cries became sharper, more needy. Albel was pushing him to his limit. He could feel his vision start to blur and his muscles tense.

"Not yet," Albel hissed.

Fayt whimpered pitifully. The powerful need for release clawed desperately at his chest.

Albel let go of Fayt's arms and gently massaged his captive's genitals. Fayt's face twisted in wonderful agony.

Albel brought his mouth down to Fayt's ear and whispered in a throaty voice, "Come for me, love."

Fayt jerked awake with a sharp cry as his orgasm hit him. He slumped backward, then jerked forwards with a startled gasp as he felt Albel's hands rub against his shoulders.

"Such an entertaining toy you are," Albel purred, his voice muffled against Fayt's back. "You even dream about me. I'm touched."

Fayt looked confused. "What? What's going on? It wasn't just a dream?"

Albel gently slid Fayt off his lap and settled beside him on the couch. "Just a dream? No, it wasn't." He shrugged helplessly. "I couldn't resist, love. I couldn't help molesting you in your sleep. That's probably what caused your lovely little dream."

"Oh," Fayt looked disappointed.

Albel looked at him through half-lidded eyes. "But of course, sex with you is always good, even when you're asleep."

And Albel laughed happily as Fayt's cheeks burned with embarrassment.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I work Thursday through Sunday this week, so don't expect updates those days…unless I can sneak them in at school or on the weekend before work I'm so terrible, checking my reviews during my accounting class. XDD But anyway…reviews are always appreciated, the more reviews…the quicker I'll update…and if I see 2 or 3 good reviews…meaning more than one word or "update please" I'll update automatically...if I have something written already ahead of time…if not, I'll get writing immediately and update as soon as it's done…but remember, the more reviews…the more you get to read about Fayt and Albel. XD And I'm also open to comments, criticisms…whatever. Want more sex or more violence? Give me ideas and I'll try to work it in…thanks!

Disclaimer: If I owned Fayt and Albel, there would be a lot more Albel and Fayt things in the world…like adorable little chibi things to hug…and then make them act out sex. XD

Fayt was eating breakfast when Albel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Fayt's neck. "Good morning, love," he purred against Fayt's shoulder.

Fayt shrugged him off. "I'm really not in the mood right now, Albel."

Albel looked shocked. "Not in the mood? How could you suddenly lose all interest in sex? You were fine yesterday."

Fayt sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me, Albel. It's just-I don't feel like doing anything today."

Albel cocked his head to one side. "Something on your mind? I told you not to think too much; it spoils you. When you start thinking, you start thinking that sex is bad and we both know how much you need it."

"I know," Fayt said irritably. "It's not sex that's the problem. I just need some time alone."

"Ah," said Albel, finally understanding. "Something is upsetting you. Tell me, love. I'll kill whoever hurt your feelings."

"I don't want you to," Fayt muttered. "No one hurt me. I'm just a little worried about my family."

Albel settled into a chair next to Fayt. "Your family hasn't come looking for you so you think they don't care, is that it? Well, remember that if you run away, I'll always come looking for you and bring you back."

Fayt offered Albel a small smile. "I know you care. I just-shouldn't the police be searching for me? I mean, I don't want them to actually find us, but after two months, someone should have realized that I've been missing."

Albel shrugged. "They probably are looking for you, but just in all of the wrong places."

Fayt nodded. "I still can't believe no one suspects you." He shook his head. "You amaze me, Albel."

Albel grinned. "That's because I do things carefully. If I had simply walked into Chemedico and killed all the employees there, despite the fact that they would probably overpower me, police would have looked for someone with a grudge against the researchers and found me. So, the way I do it, I kill a few nurses here, a few researchers there, and then I throw in Maria, and there's not really any connection in the policemen's eyes."

Fayt looked startled. "You killed Maria?"

"Of course, love. She betrayed me too. I realize she wasn't a child killer herself, but she really tried to make everyone believe I had done it."

Fayt shuddered. "You killed your former lover. I hope I never do anything that would cause you to want to kill me."

"You won't," Albel said sincerely. "Maria never really loved me, or even liked me. She just wanted me to tie her up and fuck her. Nothing more. But you and I have a relationship. You don't go home and live a separate life after I have sex with you. Besides, I don't consider you capable of any kind of betrayal. You're too innocent for that."

Fayt blushed and looked down. "You're too kind, Albel."

Albel shrugged as Fayt lapsed into melancholy silence. "Don't fool yourself, love. I'm sure someone cares enough to go looking for you. We're isolated. No one comes around here. That's why we haven't heard if anyone's searching for you. Now, I know what'll cheer you up. I'll go into town and find my victims, and ask around and pick up a newspaper or something. I can't have you moping all day. I need you for our wonderful romps into sex."

Fayt turned bright red but looked a good deal happier. "Yeah, you just want me for sex," he muttered embarrassedly.

Albel smirked as he kissed Fayt's forehead. "That's one of the things you're good for."

Fayt firmly grasped Albel's shoulders and pulled him close. "Please, don't come back until you find out one way or another," Fayt whispered.

Albel nodded and kissed Fayt gently. "I'll find out."

Fayt was startled when Albel came back five minutes later. "Albel? I thought you went out to go kill someone."

"I did," Albel said cheerfully.

Fayt put his hands on his hips. "Then where's the body?"

Albel grinned lecherously as he pulled Fayt into an intense kiss. "I've got something better for you, a newspaper headline: 'Missing College Student Search Called Off'"

Fayt squealed in happiness. "So they did look for me, but the called off the search. That's wonderful! They cared about me to go looking, but they won't find us."

Albel smirked. "Care to read the article? I found it in the woods. I guess it blew in from the park."

"No, you read it," Fayt said gleefully, snuggling up against Albel.

Albel settled into the couch and allowed Fayt to rest his head on Albel's shoulder. "It says here, "Yesterday, the search for 21-year-old local college student Fayt Leingod has been abandoned. After a nearly two month search, investigators uncovered a clue to the young man's disappearance in a popular gay men's magazine. An anonymous photo of Fayt was published with the college student in a rather suggestive pose…" Albel trailed off with a worried look. "Someone broke in and stole one of the pictures of you?"

Fayt bit his lip nervously. "God, I hope not. That would mean they would know where we are."

Albel frowned thoughtfully. "It was pretty windy awhile back. The newspaper blew into the woods. What's to say if I left the door open, the picture blew off the wall and someone found it in the woods and published it?"

Fayt scowled. "So, they're making money off me without my consent?"

Albel scanned the rest of the article. "That's not all the bad news. 'Investigators called off the search believing that Fayt had run away from home to become a model and was not kidnapped or killed. Fayt's friend, Sophia Esteed, 19, had this to say about the new development. "I've known Fayt for a long time and I wouldn't think it was possible for him to do anything so wrong. I always thought he was a good boy, but I guess I was wrong. Well, even though he's doing something repulsive, it would have been nice if he had told us so we didn't have to waste our time searching for him.'"

Fayt's face darkened. "What a bitch. We've known each other forever and she just turns on me like that."

Albel nipped at Fayt's ear. "If you want, I can strangle her for you. I'll find out where she lives."

Fayt sighed. "That's not necessary. Did my parents say anything about it? Did they take Sophia's side?"

Albel looked over the rest of the article. "No, Fayt. It doesn't mention anything about them."

Fayt slumped against Albel in defeat. "Well, it looks like once again, you're the only who cares about me. It's true, really. You enjoy my companionship, you respect my opinions, you take such good care of me." Fayt nuzzled against Albel. "I'm so glad I found you. I love you, I love being with you."

"You can't love me," Albel said suspiciously. "No one loves a monster like me."

Fayt looked pained. "If I didn't love you, why would I let you have sex with me?"

"That could be lust instead of love."

"But I do love you," Fayt said earnestly. "I wish you believed me. I want to stay with you forever, be your helper, be your pet, whatever you want, as long as I get to be with you."

Albel kissed the top of Fayt's head. "I believe you. You're serious. And I'm glad. I need an assistant. Now, what I'll do for you tomorrow, is get you disguised, so you can go off and bring me a victim, okay?"

"But I don't need a disguise. Nobody's looking for me anymore."

"I won't take chances, Fayt. Someone you know might recognize you and drag you back home. I won't let that happen." He chuckled. "Besides, I have a wonderful plan for a disguise for you. It's perfect."

Fayt paled. 'Somehow, I don't think I'll like this idea."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hehe, not a lot of violence in this chapter…except towards the end. But there's a lot of Fayt humiliating. And yes, I know what Stockholm's Syndrome really is…I looked it up…but Albel's just defining it in a way that works to his advantage.

Disclaimer: No Fayt were harmed in the making of this chapter…since I never had Fayt to begin with.

Fayt stared at Albel incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."

Albel merely grinned evilly. "Oh, I assure you, I'm not."

Fayt looked aghast. "But…you want me to dress in girl clothes?"

Albel nodded, still grinning dangerously. "That's right."

"But whyyyyyy?"

"Because, it's a perfect disguise. No one will ever recognize you."

Fayt pouted. "I don't mind being in disguise, but I don't think I have to dress like a girl to be unrecognizable."

Albel nipped at Fayt's ear. "That way we can be extremely sure that you won't ever be recognized. You do want to do this in secrecy, right?"

"Yes," Fayt said wearily. "I just don't think it'll work. If I was a little kid, it wouldn't be hard to pass me off as a little girl. But now that I'm older…well…women my age are more…uhh…developed."

"So? We'll make you a flat-chested teenage girl. It happens. You'll be fine, Fayt. Now quit worrying."

"And my hair is too short," Fayt insisted. "Most girls don't have their hair spiked."

"I'll take care of it," Albel said smoothly. "I have nice innocent-looking white dress…and a straw hat. If you're really worried, I think I can find you a wig or something up in the attic. And, I'll put some make-up on you so you'll definitely look girly."

Fayt made a disgusted face. "Why do you have make-up and all this stuff? Were you planning this all along?"

"No," Albel said calmly. "I kept some of my victims' clothes. The make-up…well, in the old days…I used to be one of those guys that wore eyeliner." He shrugged casually. "But, that doesn't really matter now except that I know how to use it. So, let's get you disguised."

An hour later, Fayt was dressed in a white cotton sundress with beige sandals and a straw hat with a small fake white flower attached to the front. Albel had put a little bit of blush and eye shadow on Fayt's face, and as much as Fayt hated to admit it, it was a pretty good disguise.

Fayt groaned as he studied his reflection in the small mirror Albel had given him. "This is so humiliating."

"Don't worry, love," Albel purred. "No one will know it's you, so don't feel embarrassed."

"It's uncomfortable," Fayt complained. "I don't like this powdery crap. It makes me want to sneeze. And I don't like not wearing pants. It makes me feel naked."

Albel smirked. "You had no problem being naked around me before."

'Well, with you, no. But I'm not going outside feeling naked and self-conscious. It just won't work. I'll give the plan away."

"You'll be fine," Albel said soothingly. "You just need to go out and lure one of the victims on the list here. I'll take care of the rest. Just one, Fayt. And then you can come home and take it all off."

Fayt sighed wearily. "Alright, alright. Give me the list and I'll go."

Albel pressed a piece of paper into Fayt's hands and gently pushed him out the door.

Fayt immediately recoiled. "It's too bright! The sun is blinding."

Albel rolled his eyes. "What do you expect after being inside for so long? You'll get used to it. It's good for you. You can't stay cooped up inside forever."

"But my eyes hurt," Fayt complained.

"You'll get used to it," Albel said firmly. "Now, go out there and come back with one of the bastards on the list." He locked the door after Fayt and settled onto the couch to read.

Albel was falling asleep reading a boring medical journal when he jerked awake at the sound of a knock on the door followed by an insistent ringing of the doorbell. He rolled off the couch and patted his mussed hair down in an effort to look like he hadn't just been asleep. He failed and he knew it, but it was worth a try.

He opened the door to find a pretty "girl" with soft wavy blue hair cupped around "her" innocent face and a world-weary tall brunette with bright red lipstick smoking a cigarette.

"May we come in?" asked the bluenette. Albel could scarcely believe that the same grumpy Fayt that had walked out the door earlier was now putting on such a convincing kind, sweet girl act.

"Uhh, sure," Albel said, stepping aside so they could both walk in.

"I told her that an old friend from back when she was a nurse in the community hospital lived out here and she was dying to see you again," Fayt said softly.

Albel snickered as the brunette's heels clicked on the floor. "Dying to see me is right."

The girl turned to inspect one of the pictures hung on the wall and Albel made his move. He slammed the door shut and grabbed the girl roughly, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall. The girl let out a startled squeak.

Albel scowled at her a moment and then turned to Fayt. "Who the hell is this? I don't recognize her."

"It's not my fault," Fayt said defensively. "I went to the address you gave me and she said she's the only one that lives there."

Albel frowned. 'Alright, what's your name, bitch?"

The girl glowered at him and Albel shook her violently, his teeth bared in a snarl. 'Answer me, you damn whore!"

"Lauren Hall," the girl said sullenly.

Albel let go of her with a sudden start. "My, my. How you've changed. You've lost weight, started using make-up." He cocked his head to one side with a smug smirk. "And you've started smoking. Tsk, tsk. Don't you know that smoking kills?"

"Like you care what happens to me," the girl retorted. "What is this anyway, kidnapping?"

Albel chuckled darkly. "Oh, it's much more than that."

He tossed the girl over his shoulder and carried her, screaming down into the basement. The he threw her down on the cold cement floor in disgust. "Quit your yelling," Albel growled. "No one will hear you and it'll just piss me off more."

Lauren scrambled as far from Albel as she could. 'Why are you doing this?" she asked hoarsely.

Albel grinned. "Oh, it's a long story. And if you had just listened to me in the first place, we wouldn't all be in this mess. All those kids wouldn't have died." He snorted derisively. "And you called yourself a nurse."

Lauren's eyes widened. "You…I remember you. You used to be such a good kid. But why blame me for something that isn't my fault? I would have been killed if I didn't cooperate."

"So many others died in your place," Albel growled. "And now it's your turn."

She offered only meager resistance as Albel dragged her back to her feet and pinned her against the wall.

Fayt sat at the foot of the basement stairs, watching Albel work with stunned silence.

Albel's gaze turned to Fayt. "Bring me my set of knives, would you, love?"

Fayt hurried to his feet, kicking off the uncomfortable sandals as he ran to Albel's toolbox. He selected Albel's favorite pair of knives and carefully set them in Albel's waiting hand.

Albel turned back to Lauren, looking down at the hand that held her securely against the wall. He could feel her heart beating beneath his hand. Albel was suddenly repulsed by her and he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. With the two knives sunk into the palms of her hands, she was secured to the wall for the moment, but it wouldn't be enough to keep her there for long.

Fayt settled back in his spot on the stairs, removing the wig and the straw hat and smudging the make-up with the back of his hand.

Lauren's eyes wandered to Fayt. "What's he paying you, kid?" she whispered.

Fayt made a face and buried his head in his lap.

"I'm not paying him anything," Albel said calmly. "He's quite willing to help me out."

Lauren looked disgusted. "You mean he likes murdering nurses as much as you do?"

"No, but he'll help me out if I tell him to." Albel turned away from his victim to settle onto the steps next to Fayt. Fayt looked up hopefully from trying to gather his dress around his legs. Albel gently kissed Fayt's forehead and put a hand on Fayt's chest. "Such a wonderful little helper," he murmured. "I'll reward you better once we're done, but for now…" He brought his lips down to Fayt's, gently pushing his tongue into the boy's willing mouth.

As Albel pulled away, Fayt's eyes glittered with happiness. Albel got up and walked back to stand in front of Lauren. Fayt crept into the background and sat on a stool closer to the action, but not quite close enough to touch Albel.

"You know he loves you, don't you?" Lauren asked.

Albel's lips curled into a wicked smile. "Yes, I know. I'm glad I can finally give him the love and acceptance he's been craving so badly. Too bad the innocent little angel had to catch Stockholm's Syndrome."

"What's that?" Fayt asked faintly. 'Am I sick?"

"No," Albel said, without looking at him. "It's just the disease where cute little boys like you fall in love with wicked killers like me."

"Oh," said Fayt calmly. "That's not too bad."

"Yes, now enough delay. Time for Lauren to meet her maker."

Albel pulled out a rope and knotted it around Lauren's neck and then, bracing himself against the wall, he began to pull back on it.

Fayt stood up in shock and fascination. He edged closer to Albel and stared openly as Lauren's face began to turn blue. She made a strangled choking sound and her eyes seemed to bulge from their sockets.

Albel looked over at Fayt and the boy's eyes were wide with excitement, almost egging Albel on. He yanked on the rope one last time, as if hoping to sever her neck by force alone and then he gave up with a disappointed sigh. "It'll take too long."

Albel brought back an axe. He cautioned Fayt to step back a little and then he swung. Lauren's head rolled off her neck and blood spurted all across the room, over the body, over Albel, over the walls, over the ceiling, over the floor, over Fayt.

Albel dropped the axe and he stared in silence as the blood continued to well up from Lauren's neck. A slight sound from Fayt caused Albel to turn and look.

Fayt's eyes were widened with delight, as if oblivious to the blood splashed across his face. As Albel watched, a wicked grin spread across Fayt's face. Then Fayt began to laugh maniacally, the deranged laughter echoing in the still room.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Yes, I'm back…with more torture. XD I know…I left off at kind of a cliff-hanger. Why was Fayt being so crazy? What happens to him next? Does he flip out and go completely insane? Well…you'll find out.

Disclaimer: I'm a fan...writing fanfiction…therefore not the creator...because it would be incredibly lame to be writing fanfictions of my own stuff.

As soon as Albel had dropped off the body behind the hospital with a note attached, he got to work cleaning off the blood, including the blood spattered on Fayt. Fayt was extremely uncooperative with that part, although he had eagerly assisted Albel with disposing of the body.

Instead of being able to clean Fayt's face without any resistance, it soon became a battle for dominance. Fayt was pushing at Albel, trying to squirm away from him and Albel was trying to pin Fayt to the wall and dabbing at Fayt's face with the washcloth at every chance. Little by little, the blood was finally removed.

Albel was surprised at how intensely Fayt wanted to be blood spattered. Albel had at first thought that Fayt had completely lost his mind and was insensible to everything around him. Fayt was raving mad, there was no doubt about it, but he did know what was happening.

After Fayt was finally cleaned off, Albel stepped away with a satisfied nod. Fayt instantly pounced, pushing Albel against the wall. Albel was slightly startled, but before he had the chance to really react, Fayt was all over him, kissing him and running his hands all over him. After that, Albel didn't feel like pushing Fayt away. He kissed back just as fiercely, grinning at the fiery lust in Fayt's eyes.

Somehow, Albel managed to carry Fayt upstairs and lead him towards the bed. Fayt's eyes lit up with vicious delight as he pushed Albel towards the bed. Albel lost his balance, but grabbed onto Fayt's shirt so he would be pulled down too.

Fayt held onto Albel tightly and continued kissing him and running his hands down all over Albel's body and under his shirt. They continued to fight for dominance, rolling across the bed, each taking a turn on top until Albel pushed Fayt off him and they lay side by side, staring at each other.

Fayt still looked like a wild animal. His lips were pulled back into a snarl, ready to bit Albel if he was forced to wait much longer.

Albel chuckled. "You liked that, didn't you?" he teased.

Fayt turned glittering, blood-thirsty green eyes on Albel.

"You liked watching her die," Albel purred.

"Yes," Fayt stated, his voice raspier and drenched with desire. He grabbed onto the front of Albel's shirt and pulled him closer. He stared at Albel intensely. "You did it so perfectly. She was my victim, and if I had the chance to kill her, I would have done it the same way. May the damn bitch rot in hell," he growled.

Albel smirked and toyed with the idea of taking Fayt then and there, but he resisted the urge at least for the moment. "Well then, Fayt, maybe next time you can kill someone yourself. How does that sound?"

"Yes," Fayt snapped. "Now enough dawdling. Time for sex."

Albel looked amused. "It aroused you, did it?'

Fayt's eyes narrowed. "Of course. Now, don't pretend you don't want it too."

Albel laughed. "I won't. I'll gladly have sex with you anytime."

"Good. Start stripping."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Who made you the boss?"

Fayt bared his teeth savagely. "I did, as soon as I learned what it's like to kill. I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if I can't have sex with you."

Albel scowled at Fayt and pinned him down on his back. "You can be just as cruel and violent as I am and I'm fine with that. I'll admit that you fighting back is pretty damn sexy. But you have to realize that death threats won't work on me. You don't have any power over me."

Fayt had heard enough. With a sharp twist of his body, he pushed upwards and pushed Albel backwards, reversing their positions. Fayt began pulling at Albel's clothes, tearing them off. Albel fought back with equal vigor and both of them were soon naked.

Another struggle broke out, both men wrestling each other for control. Albel was breathing hard and Fayt was panting in between his low, guttural growls. Albel let out a soft groan as Fayt's erection rubbed against his own throbbing arousal.

Fayt grinned evilly. "You're not as in control as you think you are."

Albel's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I am in charge and I always will be. I'm the master, Fayt."

Albel grabbed Fayt's hands and twisted them behind his back, ignoring the boy's howls of pain. Albel pressed a knee against the small of Fayt's back, forcing him to bend forward over the bed.

Fayt struggled fiercely but Albel held on tightly, his nails digging into Fayt's skin. "Let go of me," Fayt snarled, thrashing wildly.

"No," Albel ground out through gritted teeth. He pushed forward, pushing himself into Fayt.

Fayt let out a short gasp that dissolved into a desperate cry. "Oh god!" Fayt wailed, arching back against Albel.

Fayt began panting heavily, his eyes squeezed shut. Albel slowly let go of Fayt's hands and the boy instantly dropped them down onto the bed, clutching desperately at the sheets. Albel gradually moved his hands up to grip Fayt's shoulders and pull his closer as he removed his knee from Fayt's back.

But it soon became clear that Fayt wasn't going anywhere, even if Albel hadn't been holding onto him. Fayt moaned loudly and moved in time with Albel's thrusts.

Albel finally trusted his lover enough again to turn him around. After some maneuvering, Albel was sitting down, holding Fayt on his lap. Fayt wrapped his legs around Albel's waist and leaned back, his head thrown back in the throes of ecstasy.

Albel held Fayt loosely, allowing the boy to thrash and squirm as much as he wanted. Albel kissed Fayt and gently nipped at his exposed throat. Fayt slowly opened glazed green eyes and stared at Albel, panting harshly through his open mouth.

Albel could feel Fayt's body trembling and he could tell by the pattern of Fayt's moans that he was getting close. Albel took pity on the boy and increased his pace. Fayt let out a hoarse cry and bucked wildly.

Fayt tensed up suddenly, his eyes wide with surprise. He arched backward sharply, clutching at Albel's arms. Albel held onto him as best he could so Fayt wouldn't fall.

With a deep sigh and a shudder passing through his body, Fayt slumped forward against Albel and buried his face against Albel's chest. Albel soothingly rubbed Fayt's back. "Just a little longer, love. Don't fall asleep yet."

Even in his exhausted state, Fayt could still pick up on Albel's throaty whisper and he understood what was needed. He raised his head and brought his lips to Albel's, moaning into his mouth. Fayt pulled away from Albel and graced him with a blissfully tired smile. He intertwined his fingers with Albel's and hissed his encouragement.

Albel's breathing quickened and with a short groan, he pumped his seed into Fayt's body.

A deep flush spread across Fayt's face and he ducked his head in embarrassment, secretly feeling quite pleased.

Albel smirked and cupped a hand under Fayt's cheek. "And you would fall asleep before that?"

Fayt pressed his face against Albel's palm and closed his eyes with a soft smile, his eyelashes brushing against Albel's fingertips. "No, I wouldn't want to miss that. It feels so good. You make me feel complete."

Albel smiled faintly. "Such a good pet. So willing, so gentle, yet to intensely sexual. You make such beautiful sounds."

Fayt hid his face in Albel's embrace. "Maybe you should tape them so you won't get lonely while hunting," he mumbled, his voice muffled.

"Cold?" Albel asked sympathetically.

"No," Fayt said quietly, raising his face for a gentle kiss from Albel. "I just want to be with you, to be held by you, to be loved by you, to be kissed and fucked-"

"You want it all," Albel said with a slight smile.

"Yes," Fayt whispered. "I love you so much. I'll take anything you can give me. I'm sorry about earlier. I almost hurt you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had."

Albel cocked his head to one side. "Yes, Fayt. Tell me about that. Why'd you flip out?"

Fayt sighed and began settling into bed. "I didn't know that seeing a murder would affect me so much. I mean, I watched you crush another girl's skull and I was horrified. But this time, I was practically cheering you on. Maybe it's because I brought her here. I became part of the process of capturing her and she became my enemy too. I thought more about bringing her to justice for my own selfish reasons. I forgot that you weren't killing my victim, I was helping you catch yours."

Albel crawled into the bed next to Fayt. "Remember what I told you. I am always the master."

Fayt's face turned bright pink. "That sounds so wrong."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that any of this is right?"

"I suppose not," Fayt said slowly.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Eeep! I'm sorry...I know, I haven't updated for a couple weeks…but don't worry, I haven't given up on the story. I don't forget about anything and I eventually update…no matter how long it takes me to get around to it. I was working on a couple new stories…even though I realize that a lot of people really like this one…and since I'm a review whore, it's a good way to get my daily dose of reviews. XD

Disclaimer: Fayt's not mine, and if he was, he'd be pretty screwed. In both senses of the word. XD

Fayt lay stretched out on the couch, snuggled contentedly into Albel's embrace. He didn't want to get up. He was just so comfortable and Albel's body heat was keeping him warm. He wanted more than anything to just fall asleep right where he was. Albel was in one of his rare moods when he was completely relaxed and seemed almost normal. Fayt hated to disrupt the perfect scene, but he really needed to get cleaned up.

Albel raised an eyebrow as he felt Fayt shift and attempt to get up. "Where do you think you're going?"

Fayt smiled apologetically. "I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Hmph." Albel sighed tiredly. "Stay here for just a bit longer."

Fayt obediently settled back onto the couch.

With a soft sigh, Albel almost carelessly dipped two fingers into the puddle of semen on his chest and regarded the liquid dripping from his fingers curiously. He stuck onte finger into his mouth and delicately licked it off.

His eyes met Fayt's and he smiled gently at Fayt's blush. "You want a taste?" he teased, offering the second finger to Fayt.

Fayt crawled forward and carefully wrapped his hand around Albel's wrist. He blushed modestly and slowly sucked on Albel's finger.

Albel was fascinated by skillful tongue, gently wrapping around Albel's finger, tasting, feeling. Fayt's other hand was placed gently on Albel's thigh to steady himself.

Albel's finger was now coated with Fayt's saliva and warmed by his breath. But Fayt continued to suck delicately, clearly not wanting to stop.

"I think you've got it all off now,' Albel commented dryly.

Fayt pulled away with a look of embarrassment. "I can't help it. You taste so good."

"Are you a cannibal now?" Albel teased.

"No,' Fayt protested, looking flustered. 'That's not what I meant. It's just-it's just that anything to do with you is wonderful. Even your skin tastes good, just like you."

"My skin and your cum," Albel said thoughtfully. "It must have tasted very interesting indeed. Quite a mixture. Sweet and dark. Something dangerously sweet?"

"I don't care," Fayt whimpered, clutching at Albel suddenly. "All I know is that whatever you're like, I love it."

Albel held Fayt tightly and softly stroked his hair. "Yes, my beloved little pet. You'll get plenty of me, don't worry. We're almost to the stage where I can use my ropes on you again."

Fayt lifted his head from Albel's chest and looked confused. "But I don't need ropes. I won't run away, I promise."

"Oh, I know you won't. But ropes aren't just for unwilling captives. Ropes are fun. It always makes me feel better to tie someone up. They become powerless, and since you like being powerless, maybe you'll like it."

"Ropes hurt,' Fayt complained. 'They chafe my wrists."

"Pain is good for you,' Albel countered. "With physical pain, you chase away emotional pain. If I get to tie you up and fuck you a few times, maybe you'll feel secure that I won't ever leave you."

Fayt snorted derisively. 'That won't make me feel like you love me. It'll make me feel like a prisoner."

"But you are a prisoner," Albel purred, grabbing onto Fayt's wrists and pinning him down on his back. "You're a prisoner of passion."

Fayt stared up at Albel worriedly.

"You're a prisoner of your own desires," Albel continued, tracing Fayt's jawbone. "You're a prisoner of lust."

Fayt shuddered softly and squeezed his eyes closed. "What-what do you want from me?"

"Your body," was Albel's instant answer.

"You have my body now," Fayt whispered, turning wide innocent eyes on Albel's face, searching for hidden meaning.

Albel shrugged. "That's all I'll ever ask of you. You thoroughly belong to me, down to your very soul. You want nothing more than to please me, and so you shall." He kissed Fayt's cheek. 'I love how worried you get that you're not satisfying me."

Fayt flushed with embarrassment. "So, you're not asking me a favor right now?"

"Right now? No…but perhaps some other time. We just had sex, love. Give it a few minutes."

Fayt melted against Albel as the murderer ran his tongue along Fayt's bottom lip. Fayt's lips parted instantly, allowing Albel full access.

"Good boy,' Albel purred. "Such a good pet, so obedient, so adorable. How about it, Fayt? Will you wear a collar and be my cocker spaniel?"

Fayt winced at the obvious pun. 'Albel, don't say that, please?"

Albel gently stroked Fayt's hair. "Alright, love. You can be a lapdog. Whatever breed you prefer. And you can be a bitch in heat all the time and I'll be a wolf, hunting you as my prey.'

Fayt sighed. "Alright."

Albel smirked. 'Good. I think I need to get you a collar then. A nice black leaver collar with metal, of course. I won't tie you up just yet, because you like your freedom to thrash. You always make sex some kind of wrestling match."

Fayt scowled and looked down. "Not my fault. You're just too damn good at fucking me."

Albel laughed merrily. "So true. Well, my little pet, shall we get dressed for the day or do we want some more mating?"

Fayt smacked him half-heartedly. "Would you cut it out with the animal jokes?" he growled. "We're not animals, we're human beings. We think about things, not just mindlessly do them."

Albel raised an eyebrow and giggled. "I don't see much thinking out of you when you're being fucked."

Fayt looked confused. "What's with you today? You're not usually not this happy. It's weird."

"I have a right to be happy," Albel informs him. 'I'm celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"Today, I'm halfway through with my hit list."

"Halfway? _Just_ halfway? Damn, that's a long list."

"You should be grateful, Fayt. That means you get to stay with me longer."

Fayt clutched onto Albel desperately. "You mean I have to leave you once you're done with your killings?'

"You don't have to leave." Albel shrugged carelessly. "But you ought to know that without anyone to kill, I'll probably end up ripping you apart. It wouldn't be very safe for you."

"It's not safe for me anyway,' Fayt retorted. "Anything you give me I can handle. We're bound by destiny and no amount of pain will separate us.'

Albel smiled wickedly. "As you wish, love."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Poor little Fayt…I'm just prolonging his agony. It all has to end sometime…but before it ends, I promise to make things really exciting…and really brutal. XD but anyway…not a lot of action here really…just Fayt and Albel lovey-dovey…as if they were almost normal. XD

Disclaimer: How unfortunate…I really wish I owned Albel or Fayt.

Fayt was beginning to think perhaps he was enjoying himself too much. Maybe Albel was rubbing off on him more than he thought.

It was a Sunday and Albel had gathered seven victims down in the basement. Despite Fayt's reservations, Albel had invited, no, insisted that Fayt come and watch him torture them.

Fayt was initially afraid of how he might react, that he might hurt Albel again. But almost as soon as Albel began, Fayt knew it was safe.

For some reason, the nurses were all extremely comical. They had short, round bodies and over-developed breasts. Their hair was bleached and almost white blond and their eyelashes were extremely overdone. As soon as Albel placed the first victim on the table and tied her done with a lot more rope that Albel would have liked, Fayt began giggling. The whole scene was ridiculous in a way, the girl feebly struggling and trying to breathe despite her asthma.

Albel looked up with a scowl from his work, but as soon as he saw Fayt's amusement, he began to smile too. "Yes, Fayt. I can't believe how silly this is. Too much work, too much effort all for naught. It's just not worthy torturing them. Chubby blonde bimbos." Albel made a disgusted noise. "All clones of each other. How I managed to set it up so I had to deal with so many on one day is beyond me, but deal with them I must. But in a way that these swine deserve."

Albel hacked away at the ropes and the girl rolled off the table, trying to stand on wobbly legs. Albel made her struggle easier by simply hacking off her legs. She fell with a wet gasping sound. Albel's face twisted in revulsion and he brought his axe down upon her over and over again, determined to rid himself of having to look at her. At last, there was only a pile of limbs and guts in a pool of stomach bile and blood to prove that there had once been a living being.

Albel threw away the axe in disgust. "I can't stand to look at them. You do it, Fayt."

"Me?" Fayt looked startled.

"Either that or I'll have to starve them to death. They're so disgusting," Albel grumbled. "Fat slobs trying to be gorgeous and failing miserably. It's enough to make me gag. They used to be relatively decent looking but they've really let themselves go in the past few years."

"I'm only thirty-two," one nurse protested.

"You don't look it,' Albel snapped. "Look at you! You're supposed to know what it means to be healthy. How on earth could all of you simply become so wretched so fast?"

"We were laid off," the nurse said calmly, staring at Albel through filmy eyes.

Albel snorted. "What irony. You don't see me gaining wait like that, do you? No, I was healthier after I was kicked out of a job. But you…so despicable. I can't stand it anymore. You don't deserve to live!"

Albel stood behind Fayt, hooking his legs under Fayt's ankles so the boy would fall backwards, into Albel's chest. Albel put his arms around Fayt's waist and slowly reached around him to place a gun in Fayt's hands.

Fayt's hands shook as he held it. "Wha-I can't do this."

Albel smiled and gently bit down on Fayt's shoulder. "I'll help you."

Albel hands guided Fayt's fingers to the trigger and pulled Fayt's arms to aim. With a quick press, Albel pulled the trigger and fired down the line of women, killing all six.

Albel slowly loosened his grip on Fayt's arms and let his hands slide away. Fayt instantly dropped the gun onto the floor. "I killed them," he whispered sadly.

"They deserved it," Albel purred into his ear. "No come, let's get these flabby bodies to somewhere where we won't have to see them."

Once again, Fayt assisted Albel with disposing of the bodies. That way, they could drag the bodies twice the usual distance from the scene and hopefully throw off the police.

Once back in their hideout, Albel began the slow process of cleaning off the traces of blood. Fayt stood by idly watching him, a vacant look in his eyes as he kept repeating over and over to himself. "I killed them. I killed them."

Albel made an irritated sound in his throat. "Get over it, Fayt. You're a murderer's lover." He rose and put his hand on Fayt's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

'Don't touch me!" Fayt shrieked, flinging Albel's hand away. He stared at Albel with an almost insane look in his eyes. "I'm unclean. I'm a murderer too," he said with a demented laugh.

Albel scowled at him. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this…"

Albel wrestled Fayt into the wall and pinned him there as he began ripping open Fayt's shirt, exposing his chest.

Fat whimpered and squirmed but Albel was firm. Finally the shirt was slit all the way through and it slid off Fayt's shoulders like a loose vest. Fayt looked confused at what had happened.

Albel then reached up and slid a black silk collar around Fayt's neck and fastened it in the back. He smiled cheerfully and flicked at the dog tag. "Fayt Leingod. Property of Albel Nox."

Fayt calmed down almost immediately, the weight of the collar serving as a reminder to him. He smiled sheepishly and slowly ducked his head. "Yes, master."

Albel's eyes widened in surprise. "Master?"

Fayt blinked innocently and ran a finger lightly over his bottom lip. "Isn't that what you want from me? I'm submissive to you, like a slave, like a dog."

Albel grinned at this new change in Fayt. "Yes, I like the sound of that. My adoring little pet or my hot young sex slave. Things could be quite exciting for me."

Fayt nodded, a sudden thrill going through his chest. He liked the feeling of losing control. He had only brought it upon himself of course, but now he had let Albel take the reins and he eagerly anticipated what delightful things he would do to him now that he knew Fayt was willing.

Albel put a hand under Fayt's chin and tipped his head up to look him in the eye. "Kneel, Fayt," he commanded.

Fayt did so obediently, waiting for further instructions from Albel.

Albel slowly sank down to sit next to Fayt. He pushed Fayt onto his back and straddled his waist. "My love, I shall fuck you senseless," he declared.

Fayt's eyes shone with happiness. "Yes, master. I was made for your purpose. Let me be the object of your desire."

Albel slowly removed Fayt's pants and then his own. Fayt waited in respectful silence, but he could not help staring at Albel's beautiful body.

Finally, Albel was ready. Without another word, he slid himself into Fayt. Fayt let out a contented sigh and then cried out ecstatically as Albel began thrusting harder and harder into him.

"Yes, yes! More, master, more! Deeper, harder!"

Albel eagerly complied. The thought of having so much power over Fayt drove him mad with desire.

Fayt was wearing nothing except his collar, which clinked softly as Albel pounded into Fayt's body. Fayt moaned, reveling in Albel's ownership of him.

Albel smirked. "You like that, huh? You were born for this, Fayt. You're such a passive and submissive creature, longing for someone to take charge of you, to use you for their purposes. Too bad you didn't realize earlier how much you adore being dominated. But then again, you never would have met me."

Fayt stared up at Albel, his eyes completely glazed with pleasure. "Yes...mas…ter," he panted out.

Albel slammed into him hard and with an urgent motion, he grasped Fayt's erection. Fayt gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, his body overloading with the wonderful stimulation.

A few moments later, Albel sat beside Fayt, calmly licking semen off his fingers. Fayt was still lying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position.

"So, I don't have a name anymore?" Albel asked, his gaze drifting to Fayt.

Fayt uncurled and looked at Albel curiously. "You still have a name. I will use it if you wish me to. But I still belong to you, even if I don't say it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Albel slipped a finger under Fayt's collar and used it to pull Fayt close to him for a kiss.

Fayt relaxed and let Albel hold him on his lap. "I would do anything for you," Fayt whispered. "I would die if it means you could live and continue your work."

"I don't need that," Albel said gruffly. "Life wouldn't be so interesting without you."

Fayt blushed cutely. 'Well, if the choice came that either you or I would die; I would die first so you could live."

Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt and affectionately ruffled Fayt's hair. "I know you would. You are a perfect helper to me."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Just as I predicted…I've stuffed my story full of meaningless plot filler just to keep going with it. I love my story far too much to end it any time soon…but I mean, I'm really not furthering the plot…much. XD But next chapter….I'll put in the nice little scene I've been planning since I started…just trying to work my way to it…and then we'll see what happens from there. On another note…I was thinking over the story in my head…writing the next chapter mentally…and I realized I began doing it in third person…like "Fayt leaned up against me and I smirked at him" and I was all, "oh man...not good…not a good sign if I start talking like Albel…I'll end up as a serial killer too." So I might have left a little bit of first person narrating in there…and if you see any…point it out to me so I can fix it.

Disclaimer: Albel and Fayt still do not belong to me…and I'm not Albel! I swear!

"Hold out your hands, Fayt," Albel said solemnly.

Fayt looked slightly puzzled by the command, but he obeyed instantly.

Albel pulled out a length of thick rope from within his loose black trench coat and wound it around Fayt's hands, tying it with several intricate knots and binding Fayt's hands together tightly.

"I don't get it," said Fayt.

'What don't you get?" Albel asked patiently.

"The point of tying me up. I won't escape. You know that. I know that. So why are you still acting like I will?"

"It's just fun to pretend,' Albel said slyly.

Fayt pouted. "It's fun to pretend I want to run away and leave you? You'd rather I was back to that?"

"Oh no," Albel purred. "I don't mean it like that. I mean it like this." Albel stepped back slightly and tugged hard on the end of the rope, forcing Fayt's body towards him.

Fayt cried out in pain as the ropes bit into his skin and his arms were nearly ripped from his shoulders.

Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt and held him close. The rope was wound around Albel's arms and around his back, preventing Fayt from escaping, even if Albel let go.

And suddenly Fayt understood. He couldn't pull away from Albel because that would pull Albel towards him. He couldn't push away Albel, because that would push him towards the killer.

Fayt moaned softly and he blushed. The realization that he was completely helpless was suddenly very appealing.

Albel smirked. "I know you'd come around. Isn't this fun?"

Fayt suddenly shoved Albel hard. Albel stumbled backwards a few paces, dragging Fayt with him. He fell and Fayt fell too, landing on top of Albel with a frightened yelp.

Albel scowled up at him. "What'd you do that for?"

Fayt carefully swallowed the feeling of his heart hammering in his throat and crawled forward, nudging himself into a spot between Albel's legs and then he laid his head on Albel's chest comfortably.

Albel sighed. "You want to be on top or something?"

"No," said Fayt quickly, not liking the defeated sound in Albel's voice.

"Then why'd you push me? Didn't you know I would fall and you would fall on me?"

"I hate falling," Fayt whispered. "I'm afraid of heights. The feeling of falling is the worst thing in the world, even if it's just from two feet up."

Albel sighed and slowly untangled himself from Fayt and yanked on the free end of the rope, forcing Fayt to get up. "You shouldn't have said that, Fayt. Now I'll have to exploit your weakness."

Fayt shuddered as Albel stepped closer, backing Fayt up against a wall. Fayt whimpered softly as Albel's hands teased the hem of his shirt and then slowly slipped his hands under it.

Fayt squirmed under Albel's touch, trying to battle the raging blush spreading across his face. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed of ashamed of being attracted to Albel. Perhaps it was just because he still felt so dirty whenever he had sex, but also so exhilarated, as if the wrongness of the action excited him.

_Excitement, _Fayt thought ruefully. _Just what part of life with a serial killer isn't exciting?_

Albel latched onto Fayt's collarbone with his teeth and he bit down gently at first and then more roughly, breaking the skin and drawing blood. Then Albel moved onto sucking and licking the tender spot.

Fayt was already lost, his eyes liquid pools of desire as Albel stripped off his shirt. Fayt submissively let Albel lead him towards the basement stairs. But instead of actually going down the stairs, Albel paused at the top and began to securely wrap Fayt's whole body with a heavy rope, pinning the boy's arms in front of him.

Fayt looked slightly worried about the change. 'Albel? What are you doing?"

Albel grinned. "Just having some fun with you, love. Now, settle down and relax. Shut your eyes and it'll all be over soon."

Fayt felt himself being lifted and his eyes flew open nervously. Albel smirked at him and lifted Fayt higher, slipping a loose loop of the rope over a hook in the ceiling a foot away from the top of the stairs.

Fayt gasped and instantly panicked. He kicked and struggled avidly, the feeling of dangling over empty spaces terrifying to him.

Albel gave Fayt a slow, calculating look before slowly descending the stairs. He seemed oblivious to Fayt's frightened screams.

Albel turned at the bottom of the stairs and slowly walked over to just below where Fayt was dangling. The sound of his boots pounding the cement floor scared Fayt into an almost silence. He whimpered dejectedly and looked at Albel with pleading eyes.

Albel stared up at Fayt with a look of contemplation. "It's a pity, Fayt. You're about twenty feet off the ground."

Fayt shrieked. "Don't remind me!"

Albel cocked his head to one side. "You know, I used to be a champion in archery at my high school."

Fayt gasped. "God damn it, Albel. Don't shoot me!"

Albel smiled coldly. "You make a perfect target, just hanging from the rafters, hooked like a prize fish. What a perfect catch you'd be."

Fayt screamed incoherently and began struggling anew as Albel reached down into a box to pull out an archery bow.

With all Fayt's struggling, the rope had slowly been worn down. With Fayt's final desperate twist, the rope snapped and Fayt hurtled towards the ground with an ear-splitting shriek.

Albel stepped forward and caught Fayt neatly in his arms. Fayt's weight cuassed Albel to slump backwards against the wlal of the basement, but he did not drop the boy. Fayt lay there for a moment, panting for breath and trmbling. Then he threw his arms around Albel's neck and began sobbing.

"Oh my god, Albel! You saved me, you saved!" Fayt cried ecstatically. Then he pulled back slightly and frowned. "But you tried to kill me first. Don't do that again!"

Albel smirked. "Don't save you or don't try to kill you?"

Fayt scowled. "You know I'm afraid of heights. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"But, you weren't mortally afraid until I pulled out my archery equipment. maybe you aren't afraid of heights as much as you think you are."

Fayt sighed. "What was the point of that anyway?"

"To prove how much I control your fate."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "I already know that. You could kill me at any moment. But do you really want to?"

"If I wanted to, you would be smashed against the floor. It was a chance for me to save you."

Fayt groaned unhappily and untangled himself from Albel's arms. "I could have fallen before you got to the bottom of the stairs and I would be dead. Next time you feel like being a hero to win my love, don't. I love you anyway. You don't need to save me."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't trust that I would make it in time. You need to learn to trust me, while learning that I may kill you. It was just torture, Fayt, and you should have trusted that I could save you if I want, and accept your death if that's what I want. I need to teach you to be perfectly submissive."

Fayt sighed with contentment as Albel pressed him back against the wall. "Teach me, Albel. I want to learn."


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Yay, finally to my scene that I've been thinking about for months and waiting until I've gotten there in the story. Erm…yes, I just hope that it's not too far-fetched. I and my fantasies don't leave much room for reality. XD

Disclaimer: Well, if I really owned Star Ocean….I would be super rich and not have to work and could spend all my time writing stories…on my own little island. But sadly, that won't happen.

It was so easy for Albel to reduce Fayt to nothing, so easy for him to peel off all of Fayt's clothes. Fayt was just too willing, too eager for sex. The lack of a challenge was slightly disappointing to Albel, but it was also a nice change for him to finally find someone so completely devoted to him.

Fayt sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked and already flushed from Albel's kisses. Albel stood in front of him, his fingers trailing over Fayt's chest.

Fayt lifted his hips off the bed to allow Albel easier access, his hand placed on one of his thighs, as if to help spread his legs further apart.

Albel thrust into Fayt and gently pushed the boy backwards onto the bed. Fayt wrapped his legs around Albel's waist as if to ensure that his lover would no leave him. His hand remained resting on his thigh, two fingers spread apart.

Albel looked down at Fayt, at Fayt's flushed face and glazed expression. His mind had already left him and they had only barely begun. Fayt was just a sucker for sex.

"You beautiful little whore," Albel purred. "You love me inside of you, don't you?"

"Yes," Fayt whispered, his voice barely audible. He had learned after repeated training that Albel ALWAYS wanted yes for an answer. So Fayt automatically answered him, even though he could not understand the question in his current state of mind. But somehow, it would register in his subconscious mind, and eventually Fayt would find himself agreeing consciously after repeated trials.

Sex was Albel's weapon. Albel used Fayt's desire as his control over his lover. He would make Fayt desire sex even more, make him desire Albel even more, make him enjoy violence as much as Albel did.

Fayt let out a soft moan at a particularly hard thrust from Albel. Fayt preferred rough, fast-paced sex. And Albel would always reward a right answer from Fayt with the kind of sex Fayt craved. But then he would slow down a little to prepare for his next question to be sure Fayt was still coherent enough to form an answer. Fayt wouldn't be able to think, just respond automatically. The one time Fayt had actually tried to make out what Albel was asking him, Albel had cut off the sex and Fayt had learned his lesson immediately. It didn't matter what Albel was asking. The answer was always yes.

"Don't you just love being dominated, my pet?" Albel asked in a throaty purr.

"Yes," Fayt panted. He was beginning to understand that this would be one of those frustrating times when Albel insisted on asking him tons of questions. Fayt would never completely lose himself in bliss when Albel was interrupting the wonderfully harsh pace to ask him another question when Albel already knew the answer.

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes," Fayt whispered breathlessly.

Albel almost carelessly ran a finger up the side of Fayt's erection. Fayt let out a shuddered whimper.

Albel grinned wickedly. "Now, touch yourself, Fayt."

Fayt blinked, barely registering the fact that it was a statement and not a question.

"Touch yourself, Fayt," Albel said teasingly, slowing down the pace even more.

Fayt lifted his hand from its resting place on his thigh and tentatively touched the tip of his arousal before letting it fall back down to the bed.

"I didn't say you could stop," Albel admonished. "Keep going. Keep touching yourself."

Fayt did so with a slightly puzzled look on his face. He was too overwhelmed by sensations to completely understand what was happening.

"Pretend I'm touching you," Albel purred silkily. "Pretend it's me. Touch yourself how I would touch you."

Fayt wrapped his fingers tightly around his shaft, a pained look on his face. He moaned softly as he slowly moved his hand up and down.

"Wouldn't you rather have me touching you?" Albel asked pleasantly.

"Yes," Fayt said instantly, latching onto the familiar question.

Albel pried Fayt's fingers off his erection. "Fayt is not allowed to touch himself. He shouldn't touch himself while I'm here to fuck him. He shouldn't need to get himself off. Do you understand, Fayt?"

"Yes," Fayt whispered.

Albel's lips curved into a devious smile. "Does Fayt like being fucked?"

"Yes."

"Does Fayt hate it when I do this?" Albel gently rubbed his hand over Fayt's crotch.

"Yes,' Fayt hissed.

Albel smirked. "I don't believe you. Do you really like being fucked more than being touched?"

"Yes," Fayt panted.

"No more touching?"

"Yes."

"Shall I fuck you?"

"Yes," Fayt whimpered.

"Shall I screw you senseless? Shall I fuck you hard, Fayt?"

"Yes," Fayt said with a sharp cry as Albel increased the pace slightly.

Albel grinned at Fayt dangerously. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a year. You won't be able to think about anything except how much you want me to screw your brains out. I'll make you scream, Fayt. I'll make you see stars. I'll make it so that I'm the only one that you'll ever think about and you'll be begging for more. And you'll enjoy ever second of me dominating you. Understand, Fayt?"

"Ye-" Fayt began, but he was cut off by an extremely vicious thrust from Albel.

Albel didn't really need an answer anyway. He could tell by the expression on Fayt's face that he was clearly enjoying himself.

Fayt stared up at Albel, greedily drinking in Albel's body. The look of intense rapture on Fayt's face made it all too clear that Fayt couldn't get enough of Albel's actions.

Fayt began to vocalize the intense feelings radiating through his body. Abel could certainly admire Fayt's lung capacity. Fayt ranged from quiet pants and moans to full-throated shrieks and screams of pleasure. It was a good thing they were so isolated. Anyone within a mile could have heard Fayt.

Fayt writhed and arched his back so sharply that Albel was sure he must have been made of rubber. No one could stay in that position without breaking something. But Fayt continued to thrash and scream with no sign of damage. His face was contorted with pleasure, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed with desire. Fayt never looked more beautiful to Albel than when he was drenched with sweat.

"Harder!" Fayt begged, his voice ragged.

Albel shoved himself into Fayt as far as he could, as fast as he could. After so much sex, he could accurately hit Fayt's sweet spot every single time. He gave as much as he could, just to see ecstasy written across Fayt's face and coax more of those beautiful noises from Fayt's mouth.

Finally, with a last desperate cry, Fayt arched his back and then fell limply back against the mattress with a whimper of, "oh god, Albel."

Albel would have liked to believe he was really that good, but he knew it was just that he had taught Fayt so well.

Fayt waited patiently until Albel reached his own release and had pulled out of Fayt's body. Then Fayt sat up and loosened his legs from around Albel's waist. Fayt wrapped his arms around Albel's chest and gently tugged Albel down onto the bed with him, snuggling against his lover unabashedly.

Albel gently stroked Fayt's hair. "You liked that, love?"

Fayt smiled. "Always. You're so wonderful, Albel. I don't know how you manage to be so good. You're like a god." His eyes widened in awe as he said it, perhaps believing it himself.

"I'm no god," Albel growled. "Gods don't murder people as an occupation and have sex as a hobby."

Fayt shrugged. "Well, I don't think even a god could do me as well as you do." His eyes softened. "I love you, Albel. And no matter what happens, I'll never love anyone else even half as much as I love you."

"Bah," said Albel. "You're confusing sex with love."

"No," Fayt said quietly. "I love you more than anything. I belong with you now until always."

"Good,' Albel said irritably. 'Since we have forever to be together, shut up and let me get some sleep. I'll still be here in the morning for you to spout mushy nonsense at."

Fayt pouted but then almost immediately brightened. "Yes, you'll still be here in the morning." He leaned over to kiss Albel's hand, his eyelashes fluttering against Albel's skin. "You'll always be here…"


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Alright, I admit it. I'm a procrastinator. I was going to type this up a few days ago, but then I got lazy and obsessed with Death Note. Seriously, really obsessed. So for a day I looked like a blonde female L. If you know what I mean…And also, I was annoyed that 2 of my one-shots didn't get reviewed, so I was going to be stubborn and wait for them to be reviewed before I continued…but I give up, so anyway, back to work. XDD

Disclaimer: I own nothing remotely relating to star Ocean. Damn it, I don't even have an action figure. D;

"I can't believe this," Albel growled.

Fayt stirred sleepily and lifted his head from the bed groggily to see Albel pacing around the little shack. Fayt allowed his head to fall back upon the pillow. "What is it?" he muttered tiredly.

Albel dropped a newspaper down on the end of the bed and snarled at it. "Fuck that. It's ridiculous," he snarled.

Fayt picked up the newspaper slowly, his body still hazy with sleep. He scanned the headline carefully. "'Detectives Clifford Fittir and Nel Lasbard Announced Involvement in Clockwork Killer Case.'"

Fayt blinked and stared at Albel worriedly. "This is bad, isn't it?"

Albel rolled his eyes. "No, not really. I should've expected something like this to happen."

"Then why did you say you couldn't believe it?"

Albel jabbed a finger at the picture of the two detectives next to article. "I just can't believe that the police let THEM help out on the case. I know killing so many people would attract attention and the police would ask for help. But I assumed that such a terrible thing would actually prompt them to get some good agents to help them, not crappy ones."

Fayt looked at Albel cautiously. "So you're not worried about them catching you?"

Albel snorted. "They couldn't even catch a fly."

"So they're complete idiots?"

Albel shrugged. "Cliff is for sure. A raging moron. Nel just about average but she's Lady Nel now."

Fayt looked puzzled. "Lady Nel Lasbard? Wasn't she Nel Zelpher?"

"She was," Albel admitted. "But then she was married to Lord Adray."

Fayt gagged. "Gross."

Albel snickered. "I'm kidding. She married Lady Claire."

"Then if she's a noble now, why is she still a detective?"

"Because she likes it, dumbass," Albel said, smacking Fayt over the head. "If I became president, would I quit killing?"

Fayt irritably rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head and glared at Albel. "That wasn't nice."

Albel smirked. "I'll make it better, kitten."

Fayt had just decided to be offended when Albel began to lick at the shell of his ear and Fayt relaxed limply into Albel's arms, almost purring with happiness.

"See?" Albel whispered. "You make a good kitten. You like to have me touch your ears."

"I thought I was a puppy not a kitten," Fayt murmured happily, trying to muster up enough brainpower to be angry at Albel.

"Whatever you want to be," Albel said silkily. "You're still my pet."

"Okay," Fayt said agreeably, still comfortably relaxed in Albel's arms.

Albel laid Fayt on the couch and began explaining to him about this new development in the case. Fayt didn't seem particularly interested, so Albel had to keep his attention somehow.

With a little bit of stimulation, such as licking or kissing, Fayt would obediently look at him while Albel began explaining that there really was no fear of him being suspected as the killer or the two detectives finding the little house in the forest.

The whole time, Fayt's body was limp and he stared at Albel with an adoring smile. Albel suspected that perhaps things were going too far and the more he reminded Fayt that he was Albel's pet, the more Fayt would begin to think that and start acting like a dog. Albel didn't want a dog, he wanted a sex slave.

"Fayt," Albel murmured. "Would you like to do something for your master?"

Fayt's eyes lit up. "Yes, Albel. Tell me what to do." He squirmed to a sitting position, all the relaxed muscles in his body becoming useful once again.

Albel's grin widened. "Tell me, Fayt. Do you love me for more than my body?"

Fayt whimpered, hurt by Albel's insinuation. "Of course I love you. I love everything about you."

"Good boy," Albel purred.

Fayt felt heat rise to his cheeks. He ducked his head embarrassedly.

"Want to help me torture someone?" Albel asked seductively, licking Fayt's ear again.

"But I can't," Fayt whimpered. "You know how I get. I don't want to hurt you."

Albel chuckled. "But this is different from last time, Fayt. You don't have to physically hurt them to torture them."

"I don't?" Fayt asked, looking confused.

"No," Albel said softly, his tongue trailing down from Fayt's earlobe to his cheek.

Fayt squirmed, his whole body reacting to Albel's welcome touches. "But ah h-how can I do that?"

"That's easy," Albel said with a wicked smile. "You're practicing for the job right now."

"I am?" Fayt asked questioningly, blushing deeper as Albel nudged between his legs.

"Shhh, don't think about it," Albel said soothingly. "They're such moralistic pricks. They'll be scandalized by what we do together."

Fayt looked uncomfortable. "Albel, I don't want them to see me just as much as they don't want to see me."

"It's okay, love. They'll die soon anyway. Why worry about what they see or don't see?"

"True," Fayt grudgingly admitted.

Albel gently slipped off Fayt's shirt. "So, how much do you love me, kitten?"

"Enough to die for you," Fayt groaned as he arched back against Albel's touch.

"Good. Since we both know how much you like sex, it shouldn't be too much of a problem to have it with a little audience. After all, you let me kiss you while that woman was watching."

"But sex is supposed to be private," Fayt protested.

"Don't think," Albel admonished him. "Some people are turned on by an audience. And if you want to please me, you'll either like it, or you'll forget you're being watched."

Fayt sighed unhappily. "I guess so."

"Good boy, Fayt." Albel pulled down the zipper of Fayt's pants with his teeth.

At that moment, Fayt lost control of all his rational reasoning ability and he moaned helplessly.

"Should we go have sex down in the basement?" Albel asked cheerfully.

Fayt grabbed onto Albel. "Yes. I don't care where as long as we do it."

Albel ruffled Fayt's hair and grinned. "Good boy. Once for here and now and once for later down in the basement."

And Fayt relaxed happily as Albel pushed into him.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Oh god…I'm sincerely sorry for the delay. I don't really have much of an excuse…I'm a procrastinator, plain and simple. When I have lots of school work to do, I end up reading instead of writing things. Besides that, I have so many multi-chaptered stories in progress already and I'm still thinking of more ideas as I type this. Uuurgh…sometimes it's a curse. I can never finish anything because I have too many ideas at once. But anyway, don't worry. I will never quit on this…it might take awhile to get it done and you'll probably lose interest by then…but it will get done….eventually!

Disclaimer: Once again…I own nothing.

Seven male hospital orderlies were waiting downstairs, tied up and still in their hospital scrubs. Each of them were bound tightly to a pole with multiple ropes and gagged. All they could do was roll their eyes at each other and move their head a little to the left or right.

All seven of them were very confused about the whole thing. They weren't sure why they were there as any ransoming plan wouldn't earn a kidnapper very much as they were currently rather broke at the moment. But they waited patiently for their fate to be decided.

A loud scream broke the silence of the basement. Fayt was shoved roughly down the stairs, still desperately pleading with Albel. "Don't do it, please don't do this to me!"

Seven pairs of sympathetic eyes fastened on Fayt, assuming the boy would share the same fate as them. They watched helplessly as Fayt was bound to another pole, still screaming and thrashing.

Albel smirked and lovingly let his nails scrape down Fayt's cheek into a bloody caress. "I think I'll start with you," he purred.

"No, no, no, don't…don't!" Fayt pleaded as Albel bit down on his shoulder, tearing off his shirt sleeve with his teeth.

Albel spat out the material and then moved onto the next arm. Once his sleeves had been removed, Albel tore at the rest of the material, shredding whatever he could reach around the ropes. "Good enough," he growled.

Fayt's eyes widened as Albel casually flicked at one of his nipples. "A-Albel," he whimpered.

"What's that?" Albel asked, with a wicked smirk. "No more screaming? I think you like this stuff more than you realize."

Fayt began panting as Albel traced the outlines of the rope with his tongue. "Ngh...no, don't torture me like that."

"What do you want, Fayt?" Albel asked in a low voice.

"I want you," Fayt whimpered.

"How?" Albel asked, smiling as he bit down on Fayt's neck.

Fayt yelped. "Aah...that hurts."

"I know. Feels good, doesn't it? How do you want me, Fayt? I'll touch you to your hearts content or I can fuck you as hard as you like it. Which way do you want it, love?"

Fayt whined as he arched into Albel's rough tongue. "Aurgh…" he murmured helplessly.

"I know how much you like pain," Albel purred. He rubbed the rope over Fayt's sensitive nipples, earning a gasp. "Now, be a good little slave and let your master know how much you want to serve him."

"Please," Fayt begged. "Do me. Take me. Split me open."

"Yes, that's what I like to hear," Albel murmured silkily. He ran his tongue up Fayt's cut cheek. "You're such a good little lover."

Fayt panted with anticipation as Albel leaned over to bite down on his ear and gently tug on it with his teeth. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," Albel hissed into Fayt's ear.

Fayt gasped and flushed with pleasure. "Please, nice and hard for me, Albel."

"You'll take how I give it to you," Albel growled.

"Yes, master," Fayt whispered, submissively lowering his head.

Albel grinned broadly. "But lucky for you, I like to give it to you hard. You're eager for pain and punishment and I'll freely give them to you."

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the row of horrified expressions facing him. Albel was always something of an exhibitionist. He was putting on a show, just for them and he was enjoying himself immensely. And just as he had expected, Fayt had forgotten all about the audience and he was absorbed in Albel's performance.

Albel sliced off the ropes binding Fayt's legs to the pole and immediately, Fayt wrapped his legs around Albel's waist possessively.

Albel laughed. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere?"

"It'd be just like you to leave me like this, so aroused and unable to do anything about it," Fayt growled.

Albel snickered. "I might leave you like that, just for a little while, but how could I deny myself what I want?" He unzipped his pants, letting Fayt see his desire.

Fayt blushed and squirmed under Albel's steamy gaze as best he could. His upper body was still tightly tied to the pole and it was already chafing.

"Hold still, my pet," Albel cooed, tracing the contours of Fayt's face. "If you fight it, there'll only be more pain, not that there's anything wrong with that." He laughed malevolently.

Fayt licked his lips, feeling even more aroused by Albel's voice. "Please, fuck me," he begged.

"In time," Albel said slowly and sensually. "Such a beautiful body cannot go untouched. It begs to be tainted and marred."

Albel stepped away and rummaged through his selection of surgical instruments and torture devices. He paused to glance at a knife appraisingly. He tossed it almost casually and watched as it imbedded itself in one of his victims. The man let out a slight gasp as the knife sank into his stomach.

"Hmn," Albel murmured languidly. "I thought it was a little sharp." He turned back to Fayt with a smaller knife in his hands.

Fayt had been paying little attention to what Albel was doing, only noting that he had left. But now that Albel was back, Fayt clamped his legs around his lover, determined that Albel should not get away again.

"Let go of me, love," Albel said cheerfully. "How am I to undress you when you're molded to me?"

Albel looked amused by the horrified shrieks barely muffled by the gags. "Oh?" he asked, turning to look at the men. "Does nudity disgust you? Let's be professional about this. You're medical men. Haven't you seen the naked body before?"

Albel continued to caress Fayt, slowly working his clothes off. He kept an eye on the one man, bleeding and gasping from his stomach wound. He was not to die until Albel was done with him.

Fayt let out a soft sigh and slowly relaxed his hold on Albel. Albel slipped off Fayt's pants and then his underwear, his fingers briefly lingering on Fayt's erection.

Fayt moaned and thrust his hips up towards Albel. "Fuck me," he begged, his voice slurred.

"Patience, Fayt." Albel drew up the knife and carved his initials onto Fayt's hips slowly, waiting out Fayt's shudders at the cold steel.

"Now, you're mine," Albel snarled. He tossed the knife aside and placed his hands on Fayt's hips, his fingers reddening with Fayt's blood. He steadied himself slightly and shoved himself into Fayt as soon as Fayt spread his legs far enough apart.

Fayt cried out ecstatically and rocked his body up to meet Albel's thrusts. Albel hissed encouragement in Fayt's ear and bit down on Fayt's shoulder to taste his lover's hot passionate blood.

Fayt arched against Albel's body and whimpered Albel's name as he came. His body fell limply back against the pole as Albel poured his essence into Fayt.

Albel pulled out of Fayt and gently stroked Fayt's cheek, leaving streaks of blood on his face. Fayt made a contented noise and nuzzled into Albel's chest.

"Feel good?" Albel asked softly.

"Yes," Fayt whispered. "I love you, Albel."

Albel picked u the discarded knife and cut off Fayt's restraints. He slowly lowered his exhausted lover to the floor and turned towards his victims. "Pity that lovely little display didn't give you all heart attacks. Ah well, we'll do it the hard way."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I recently looked back on this story after urgings to continue from several people. I remembered how I used to love this story. I went back and looked at it…and realized why I had left it. It's become a steaming pile of smut. I didn't think I was capable of wring such graphic sex bits. Right now, I don't know if I can write anything that will be quite as…detailed. So, I interrupt your smut to bring you plot! Yay, plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Albel…Fayt…Nel…or even Cliff.

Detective Cliff Fittir absently tapped his pencil against a map of town. There were numerous red dots with numbers drawn on the map, each representing the location where a victim of the Clockwork Killer had been found. All the victims had been found in an area within a five mile radius, but there were no leads. No one had seen any suspicious strangers in town. Cliff had gone through all the stores that sold any sort of weapons and thoroughly checked out all the customers that had recently bought weapons. There were just no leads. Cliff suspected that the murderer was a kindly old man that seemed harmless to everyone and had a pickup truck that he used to drop off the bodies somewhere.

Cliff sighed. "Nel, are we getting anywhere?"

Nel glanced away from the computer screen. She had just finished adding the new victims to the list. "Cliff, we won't get anywhere if you just sit around moping."

"But nothing makes sense," Cliff complained. "How's this guy committing all these murders and no one has seen a thing?"

"It's not their fault," Nel said calmly. "It's just that he or she is being extremely cautious about not leaving us any evidence."

"It's a he, Nel. No woman could do this."

'Why not? Women can kill too. They just don't so as often."

"Well, we have a crushed skull, decapitation, strangling. I don't think a woman is physically capable of killing like that."

Nel shrugged and turned back to her computer, scrolling through the list of victims.

"It doesn't make sense," Cliff muttered. "How could such a screwball manage to keep hidden like that? You'd think we'd be able to pick him out."

"Cliff, murderers look like everyone else. If all murderers looked evil, it'd be too easy."

"But this guy is a nut. He kills the victims, disembowels them, and leaves a nice little sympathy card? It's not normal."

"I know, Cliff. Murdering another person is not normal behavior. But even psychos can do a good job of pretending to be normal. You would never know that a person is crazy until they get caught in the act."

Cliff sighed. "So, any connections between the victims so far?"

"Most of them are health care workers, or were health care workers. Perhaps someone lost a loved one and is taking it out on the people he believes let them die?"

"So, that's our motive?"

"So far anyway."

Cliff frowned. "It doesn't explain all the deaths. That one girl, all she ever did was be a sex slave to people. That's not anything to do with health care."

"So, you think that wasn't the killer?"

"No, no. It had to have been him. Otherwise the numbers don't add up. It just doesn't make sense. I wish I knew why he would deviate from the normal," Cliff mused. He tapped his pen against his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, we've got to find that out. We need to come up with a working hypothesis here, Cliff. We need to know when he was where, find out all his habits and track him down. It'll be hard, but we can do it. Did you hit up that stationary shop?"

Cliff snorted. "Yeah, but it's a dead end. Too many people buying paper there. The guy couldn't even begin to trace customers. And we can't trace the handwriting on the notes."

"Well, it matched the note sent in this morning."

"Oh yeah, that one. Now he's sending us riddles. 'You will look for me and never find me. You will find me without even looking. Detective, don't you know? I walk the land where no one will go.' What the hell does that mean? Is he saying he's dead?"

"Cliff, control yourself."

"How can I be calm at a time like this? The newspapers are crucifying us. Listen to this: 'Detective Duo at Dead End.' How come we haven't found anything?"

"Patience, Cliff. He obviously put a great deal of time into his plan so he could catch his victims without being caught. There's a definite pattern. Health care workers…some male, some female. Some from across town, some living within the five-mile crime scene we've got. He had to have known at least some of them. Some of them left their homes willingly, according to relatives. We have to find the one person that they all connect to and then we'll find our killer."

Cliff sighed. "This is going to take a lot of time."

"I know."

"But people are dying, Nel."

"We can't save everyone," Nel said calmly. "We have to think this through carefully. We don't want to let him get away and we don't want to get the wrong guy."

"Well, I guess that means we've just got a lot more work to do."


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Hi, it's me again…after like…ten thousand years away. XD Okay, it hasn't been that long…but it has been over a year. I have to say, all the recent reviews have really been reminding me I need to update this thing. I can't promise I'll be back for good but as long as I get lots of good reviews I'll try and stay motivated to finally finish this damn thing off.

Disclaimer: Heh, Star Ocean is rated T, right? If I owned it…it would be rated M for sure…or maybe X. XD

Albel was draped across the couch with Fayt curled up contentedly in his lap. Albel ran his fingers through Fayt's hair. "Brilliant, my pet," Albel purred. "Writing a note in the victims' blood is quite kinky." He smirked. "I love what I've done to you."

Fayt rested his head against Albel's chest and wrapped his arms around him. He sighed contentedly. "Isn't that what serial killers usually do? They always write taunting notes to the police."

Albel nipped at Fayt's earlobe. "I doubt they usually write them in blood. But I like it. All future killers should follow your example."

Fay ducked his head and tried to hide his blush. "Don't say stuff like that. I'd be a terrible serial killer. I can't even help you without going completely crazy."

Albel's hands slipped under Fayt's shirt and he peeled it off, taking care to run his hands up Fayt's bare chest. Albel smirked as Fayt sucked in a breath and latched on to him tightly. "What's wrong, Fayt?" Albel purred seductively. "You were saying?"

Fayt swallowed hard and tried to gather his thoughts. "Um…I-I can't exactly kill people. I-It drives me mad. I'm not a good helper."

"You're already mad," Albel said cheerfully. "Speaking in riddles and taunting the police doesn't sound like the work of an innocent. Such a beautifully twisted little mind you have." He pinned Fayt down on the couch and clamped his mouth down on Fayt's right nipple.

Fayt gasped and his hands desperately grasped the locks of Albel's hair for something to cling to and keep Albel's hot mouth right where it was.

Albel's lifted his heated gaze to Fayt's face. Fayt's eyes were shut tight and he didn't like that. He wanted Fayt to see exactly what he was doing. He bit down hard.

Fayt let out a strangled cry of pain, his hands clenching tighter in Albel's dark hair. "That hurts," he whined. But his irritation soon faded as he looked into Albel's lust-filled eyes. "Albel?" he whispered hoarsely. Merely looking at Albel's face was causing heat to pool between his legs.

Albel lifted his head and delicately licked his way up to Fayt's collarbone. "You're pulling my hair, Fayt," he said in a low voice.

"Sorry," Fayt whispered, uncurling his fingers.

"No," Albel purred. "Don't stop. Be rough with me, kitten. Let me pull you under with me, teach you to be just as wicked as I am."

Fayt trembled. "I don't think I can handle hurting you. Remember what happened last time?"

Albel's eyes slid shut and he allowed a wicked smile to spread over his face. "Oh, I remember. I loved fighting with you. Seeing you so turned on was fucking beautiful." He brought a slim finger to his mouth and licked his way up sensually, his tongue swirling around the tip.

"But I'm aroused right now," Fayt whined.

Albel's eyes narrowed and he inspected the bulge in Fayt's pants. He smirked. "Heh. So you are. Well, I'll just have to take care of that for you, pet. But…"

Fayt shifted nervously as Albel trailed his wet finger down Fayt's chest. "You still owe me a chance to see that aggressive side of you." Albel's breath ghosted along his skin slick with saliva.

Fayt whimpered and his hips bucked up of their own accord. "Albel," he whined.

"Don't make me have to force it out of you," Albel said pleasantly. "I need another victim tomorrow."

Fayt's throat went dry. "You'll make we wait until then?"

Albel bared his teeth in a sharp, animalistic snarl. The ruby eyes flashed with uncontrolled lust. He dragged his nails down Fayt's chest. "I'd love to make you wait," he hissed. "But I can't wait that long."

Fayt let out a keening cry as Albel's tongue and sharp teeth attacked his chest. The scratches were shallow, but they were still bleeding and Albel was eagerly lapping up the blood. Fayt's hands unconsciously fisted in Albel's scruffy dark locks again.

Albel purred with pleasure. "Don't let go, pet," he said quietly.

Fayt's heart was beating faster. Albel's lips and teeth were red with blood. His blood. He glanced down at the ribbons of blood smeared across his chest. It was sick, he knew, but he thought Albel looked beautiful covered in blood. Hell, even he looked better covered in blood.

"Now you understand," Albel purred throatily. He pulled Fayt against him, maneuvering carefully around Fayt's death grip on his hair. The pain felt wonderful, but he wasn't too keen on having Fayt rip out large chunks of hair if he pulled too hard.

Fayt hands untangled themselves and slowly travelled down Albel's neck, the short rough nails leaving angry red marks. Albel made a pleased sound in the back of his throat. He gently pulled Fayt hands off and kissed them tenderly. "Just wait, my pet," he whispered, the hot tongue curling around Fayt's digits.

Fayt flushed and moaned. He barely noticed when Albel had pulled of his own clothes and the rest of Fayt's. "Now, kitten," Albel purred. "Now I want to see just how desperate you've become. I want to see how well I've taught you."

Fayt's hands desperately dug into Albel's shoulders as Albel pulled him into a searing kiss. Fayt could taste his blood on Albel's tongue. He liked the taste, but he wondered idly if Albel's blood would taste even better. There was only one way to find out.

Fayt pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. His lust-clouded gaze swept over Albel's body. Ah, perfect. He pulled Albel's arms around his shoulders. Albel complied willingly with this new position, his fingertips massaging Fayt's collarbone.

Fayt let out a shuddering breath and he latched onto one of Albel's wrists. He pulled the hand up to his face, letting it stroke his cheek and then he lowered his head, his sharp teeth clamping down hard on the tender skin of Albel's inner arm.

Albel's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before a proud smirk took over. "Excellent, Fayt. I've taught you well. Blood excites you, doesn't it? That's why you wrote that note in blood."

"Yes," Fayt growled huskily, his eyes almost feral. "I want more, more blood." He licked the wound hungrily. It was only a shallow puncture and it wasn't bleeding nearly enough.

"Tomorrow we will go hunting together," Albel promised. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you kill him."

Fayt's eyes drifted closed with the thought of all the blood another victim would bring. Sure, it was only one man…but there would be a lot more blood than the tiny bites he was allowed to give his master. He didn't want his master bleeding to death because then there would be no more fun and no more death. But the victims would bleed everywhere.

Albel pinched Fayt's thigh, bringing him back to reality. "Come, kitten," Albel purred, grinding his erection against Fayt's.

Fayt snarled and pushed upwards. With a quick flip, their positions were reversed and Fayt was staring down at Albel triumphantly.

Albel was unconcerned. "Sexy," he said, lithe fingers stroking Fayt's hipbone.

Fayt's sharp façade flickered for just a moment at the tender, intimate touch. And that brief moment was all that Albel needed.

Albel's grip on Fayt's wrist was bruising. Fayt howled in pain and tried to pry his hands off, but Albel followed it with a knee to Fayt's stomach, shoving him off the bed. Fayt dragged Albel down with him and soon the two them were rolling on the floor, twisted in the sheets.

Albel at last managed to twist a length of fabric around Fayt's wrists and lash him to the bedpost. Fayt squirmed irritably, but could not get free.

"And now, kitten, I will prove to you again why I am the master and you are my willing slave."

Fayt cried out as Albel pushed himself into his body. He arched his back off the floor. "Oh god! Please, please!"

Albel thrust into Fayt lazily. "Please, what?"

"Fuck me!" Fayt howled. "Please, master, please." He squirmed against the ropes.

Albel licked his lips. Sex was always his hold over Fayt. No matter what happened, as soon as he got Fayt's delicious body under him, Fayt would submit to him entirely. And Albel settled in for another round of fucking Fayt out of his mind.


End file.
